Los Shiros Blast (En español)
by zero1908
Summary: Los Shiros Blast es una historia original basada en One Piece, la cual es interpretada en un universo alternativo que carece de relación con los personajes o la historia de One Piece, es una Historia Original con un argumento, islas, personajes y frutas nuevas. La aventura de Nick Blast con sus sueños de ser el Rey de los Piratas, tener una tripulación y surcar Grand Line. Reviews?
1. El primer día del resto de mi vida

_**Capitulo #1: El primer día del resto de mi vida, viaje a isla Yaoke**_

* * *

**Introducción**

La historia relata que hace ya mucho tiempo existe la era pirata y el mito que ya hace casi 100  
años se decía que nació un Hombre que se convirtió en el Rey de Los Piratas y escondió el One  
Piece, se decía era el tesoro más grande del mundo, "aunque muchos desconocen siquiera su  
existencia o que es siquiera" personas alrededor de todo el mundo mueven ansias, esfuerzos y  
esperanzas yendo al océano central de todo el mundo, el Grand Line. Muchos han llamado a  
esto un viaje suicida y un tonto sueño de algunos, poco más que una esperanza perdida pero  
piratas de todo el Mundo se movilizan para llegar a la recta final del desafió.

Una era que fue cambiada por el sueño de un Hombre del cual ahora el Gobierno Mundial  
considera nada más que delito capital siquiera decir su nombre en público, mucho menos  
investigar su historia, es el visto por mucho como un objetivo a superar como piratas y por  
otros como el causante de todas las desgracias que conlleva la piratería.

Hace ya tiempo un hombre se retiro diciendo que esperaba que alguien fuera a buscar el One  
Piece que el mundo al fin vea sus sueños al fin cumplidos en el interminable viaje a la  
aventura.

¡UN MUNDO EN EL QUE LOS HOMBRES PUEDEN SOÑAR, UN MUNDO DONDE LA ÚNICA LEY  
SEA TU CONCEPTO DE LIBERTAD!

El mundo oyendo tales frases los mares se movieron con la energía de los sueños de las  
personas alrededor del mundo, el mundo vio una nueva era una que la Historia conocería  
como: ¡LA GRAN ERA PIRATA!

Esta historia relata la vida de un muchacho llamado Nick Blast que es oriundo del Océano que  
ha poseído la fama de ser el Lugar donde grandes leyendas han pertenecido donde algunos de  
los más poderosos piratas han nacido el Océano conocido como el North-Blue. Acompáñenos  
en el viaje a la aventura.

**Pasado de Nick**

Unos días después del accidente en que Nick pierde a sus padres, este vuelve a casa de un  
viaje.

¿No puede ser, no fue una investigación medicinal lo que causó la explosión? –decía Nick  
preocupado entre las ruinas del desastre.

Mientras Dart un lugareño, -solo puede mirar desconcertado el desastre causado, el humo  
negro y las llamas carmesí extintas entre volándose por el aire las cenizas.  
-No, la explosión fue causada por un científico que estaba trabajando en un líquido que  
transformaba cualquier material en oro. Mucha gente murió a causa de la codicia de este  
hombre. Además, su cuerpo no estaba entre los escombros, creemos que logró salir de la  
explosión y huyó de la isla para siempre. –Explicaba su vecino Dart que aunque impactado  
toma un gran y largo suspiro para reponer la compostura.

-¡Maldición!, tenía que morir él en vez de todas esas personas inocentes. Pero me las pagará  
cuando lo encuentre. -Dice mientras el niño golpea de ira a la pared

-Déjalo Nick, no vale la pena, la venganza solo traerá más odio, y eso no devolverá la vida a  
todas las personas que murieron.

-¿Pero, entonces dejaremos que se salga con la suya, y nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados  
viendo como lo hace?

- No, pero eso déjaselo a las autoridades, que lo busquen y que le castiguen por su crimen.

-Esta bien. –dijo Nick, pero aun no estaba totalmente convencido.

-Hablando de otra cosa, te quedaras en mi casa, tus padres eran muy buenos amigos míos, y  
no me lo perdonaría si no cuidase de ti. -Decía animando al

-¡Claro!, muchas gracias Dart. –Decía Nick ilusionado.

-Dart era un hombre alto y delgado, aunque bastante corpulento, tenía un cuerpo musculoso.  
El vivía a las afueras del pueblo, en una casa en el bosque. Tenía unos 40 años, era el mejor  
amigo del padre de Nick, tenía dos pistolas en la cintura. Era un gran tirador, el se dedicaba a  
pescar, para comer y para vendérselos a la gente del pueblo, así se ganaba la vida.

**Un día Dart y Nick, volvían de pescar como cada mañana**

Dart: Aahh…, que buena pesca hemos hecho hoy ¿no te parece Nick? –Decía Dart feliz con una  
sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.  
Nick: Si, jajaja no ha estado nada mal, podremos vendérsela a la gente del pueblo y nos  
quedará para comer para una semana por lo menos.

De pronto ven pasar a lo lejos un barco enorme, y cuando vuelven a la isla, ven el mismo barco  
atracado en el puerto, Dart se fija en la bandera.

Dart: ¡Una bandera pirata, se habrán enterado del oro que hay en esta isla!, ¡Tengo que hacer  
algo! -

La gente del pueblo cogía el oro que había quedado esparcido en el suelo después de la  
explosión, para poder tener dinero para comprar materiales para reconstruir todas las casas  
del pueblo.

Dart subió al barco pirata, para intentar coger todo el oro que habían robado de la isla.

Pirata 1: ¿Has visto todo el oro que hay en esta isla? El capitán está muy contento por el botín.

Pirata 2: Si, entre este oro y la akuma no mi que encontramos el otro día, nos vamos a hacer  
ricos.

Dart: ¿akuma no mi? – Pensó Dart mientras entraba en uno de los camarotes del barco.

Pirata 1: Dicen que tienen poderes increíbles, si las tomas te convertirás en un demonio.

Dart: ¿En un demonio?

Dart entra al camarote, y ve un montón de cofres de tesoros llenos de oro, y al fondo,  
guardado en una caja de cristal, una extraña pieza de fruta de color lila.

Dart: ¿Qué es esto? –Piensa Dart, mientras la sostiene con las manos.

Dart sale del camarote y se dirige al bote de pesca donde se encuentra Nick esperando.

Dart: Nick, ¡Coge esto!, y vámonos antes de que nos cojan

Dart salta al bote y comienza a remar hacia una playa. Pero uno de los piratas se da cuenta y  
les sigue. El pirata les comienza a disparar, y así alerta a todos los demás que están en  
cubierta.

Pirata: ¡Nos han robado, detenedles!

Dart y los piratas comienza un duelo a pistola. Uno de los piratas cae al mar siendo abatido por  
él pescador y el duelo sigue cada vez más encarnizado.  
Dart: Nick, coge mi pistola y esa pieza y salta al mar.

Nick: No puedo dejarte solo, es peligroso.

Dart: ¡SALTA!

Dart empuja a Nick fuera del bote, mientras sigue disparando a los piratas. Estos se van  
aproximando a él con sus botes. Caen dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco piratas más antes de que  
Dart llegue a ser abatido, pero uno de los tiros, le da al bote, y este comienza a hundirse por el  
agua que entra. Dart salta al agua para evitar ahogarse y empieza a nadar hacia la orilla, pero  
los piratas lo atrapan mucho antes de que llegue. Y lo suben al barco pirata.

Nick desde lejos ve toda la escena, sin poder hacer nada para salvarlo. Solo en la isla, con una  
pistola y la akuma no mi en sus manos.

Capitán pirata: ¿Dónde está la akuma no mi? – Le pregunta el capitán del barco.

Dart: Se habrá hundido con el bote.

Yiasorus: Veo que no me conoces, soy el "Winter Demon" y eso que has robado es la Suishin  
Suishin no mi. Quien toma esa fruta, le da unos poderes de propulsión. Pero como veo que no  
quieres decirme donde está. Te matare y la buscare yo mismo. -Dice cortando al pescador con  
su espada.

En la playa, Nick siente la pena de como Dart, su amigo, que le cuido tras la muerte de sus  
padres, muere.

Unos días después de la muerte de Dart, los piratas habiendo ya robado todo el oro de la isla,  
se marchan. Nick, en casa de Dart en el bosque sigue practicando con la pistola que le dejó  
Dart.

Una mañana, mientras corría por el bosque sintió hambre y se fue a su casa, viendo que no  
tenía nada en la nevera y que estaba muerto de hambre, se comió la Suishin Suishin no mi que  
Dart le había robado a los piratas, y al levantarse, sale disparado para arriba rompiendo el  
techo de la casa.

Han pasado ya unos años, Nick ya tiene 18 años, y después de haber entrenado su cuerpo, y  
mejorado su habilidad con las armas, emprende su viaje para cumplir su sueño.

SER EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS.

**Capitulo 1**

**Narrador:** Luego de un largo viaje de 3 días sin provisiones y en balsa en no muy buen estado  
Nick llega a la tierra, con dificultad y con mucha hambre se sentía el joven al ver que casi no  
logra llegar a la primera isla de su viaje por suerte un par de hombres lo encontraron  
ensayando en su isla.

?: ¿Quién es este muchacho?

?: ¡Es mi hijo Oscar! Decía con gran seguridad la señora cuarentona de tez algo clara y pelo  
rubio que aunque joven poseía un yeso que le cubría todo su brazo se movía con relativa  
facilidad.

?: Que no, su hijo no es así, Señora River tranquilícese usted sabe que su hijo esta…

Mrs. River: No es cierto, mi hijo volverá - Decía con voz suave y aguda que su hijo no sufriría la  
misma suerte que su esposo.

Al pasar del tiempo la Señora obligo al hombre que le acompañaba a que lleve a su "hijo" a la  
ciudad.

-Donde estoy, creo que necesito bañarme… Pero más que todo tengo Hambre -Decía Nick sin  
notar que ni siquiera en donde estaba.

- Señora River dígame por que trae tantos vagos a su Casa.

Mrs. River: No es un Vago es mi hijo y no le había visto en 8 años.

Nick: Que yo no soy su hijo señora, usted está loca.

Mrs River: Hijo, está mal hablarle mal a los mayores, pero ven a comer seguro no has comido  
en 8 años

Nick: Que no soy su hijo, ¿comida…? ¿Cómo esta mi santísima Madre hace ya tiempo que la  
deseo ver? volví ya van 8 largos años, la quiero.

La señora prepara perfectamente con sola mano la comida de su hijo y le sirve unas albóndigas  
de pescado frito y con una botella de cola.

Nick: Todo está muy bien cocinado madre, aunque la Cola está un po… Hip… poco… Hip  
caliente. Hip Hip, perdón tengo un poco de Hipo.

Hombre: Que ese no es su hijo Oscar, Señora River es un vago que se puso a comer de más y le  
dio Hipo y para rematar ni siquiera es su hijo.

Mrs River: Es mi hijo míralo es igual a la foto.

Hombre: Este vago tiene el cabello blanco y su hijo es rubio.

Mrs River: Pasaron 8 años ya debe tener 18 seguro está entrando en edad, Por cierto hijo mío  
enfría tu Cola con tus poderes.

- ¡Puedo hacer eso! (Nick utiliza su Wind Blast, el cual en vez de enfriarla la lanzan con  
gran fuerza la botella de Cola y la rompe.)- Decía sin pensar Nick.

-Usted no es mi Hijo, mi hijo puede enfriar y calentar comida cuando quiera, es su habilidad  
especial. Decía la señora River con gran impacto.

-Se ha dado cuenta porque la Cola no está fría, todo fue una trampa. Decían Nick y el hombre.

Mrs River: Yo sé muy bien que usted no es mi hijo, Pero yo quiero verle otra vez.

-Señora River no se preocupe su hijo y su esposo volverán pronto, recuerde el Lema de la Isla  
Yaoke el amanecer y los rayos del sol siempre nos sonreirán si tenemos esperanza. Usted  
misma lo invento -dijo el hombre que les acompañaba. Mientras Bianca recordaba un suceso  
que le cambio la vida hacía ya tiempo dejando escapar una lagrima...

_Oscar: Papa, gracias por compradme el libro nuevo que salió sobre mapas. Me lo debes, he _  
_hecho el recorrido a la Isla Zakat , la Isla de los Ocasos, yo solo _

_Mr River: No te comprare un tonto libro de mapas, te daré el libro más completo sobre la _  
_navegación que se ha creado -Decía con voz infantil._

_Oscar: ¿Cual es ese libro? Dijo el infante de forma infantil e inocente… _

_Mr River: Se llama Las Aventuras del NavieiLord Norland Montblanc, el más fiero de los _  
_navegantes según decían era tan bueno que cruzo lugares en donde nadie antes entro. _

_Oscar: Es un tonto y exagerado libro lleno de mentiras. _

_Mr River: Que no que no es así. _

_Oscar: Pero si llaman a ese hombre, Norland el Mentiroso ese libro solo se distribuye en esta _  
_isla por que solo son cuentos y nadie lo compra sin contar que es muy difícil llegar a esta isla _  
_sino se posee un gran barco. _

_Mr River: Te contare un secreto que casi nadie conoce, sabes porque nuestro Apellido es River. _

_Oscar: ¿A qué te refieres papa? -Dijo Oscar con curiosidad. _

_Mr River: Estas islas fue descubierta y poblada por los Montblanc y las llamaron Isla Yoake que _  
_significa Amanecer y Isla Zakat que significa Ocaso. Todos los que vivimos en la isla somos _  
_descendientes antiguos del hombre que llamas mentiroso, River significa Rio, todo los apellidos _  
_que se relacionen con la navegación siempre serán un buen presagio tenerlos cerca, _  
_obviamente no todos pero si una gran parte están relacionados con Norland Montblanc, que _  
_significa "Monte Blanco" pero siempre se dice que cuando conocemos a alguien con un apellido _  
_relacionado al clima se unen grandes lazos que perduran toda la vida. _

_Oscar: De Verdad papa, cómpramelo -Decía con emoción. _

_Mr River: Toma el Libro, hace ya tiempo que lo venia usando, lo he tenido en mis manos por 20 _  
_años, incluso conocí a tu madre por él -Decía mientras sacudía la cabeza de su hijo. _

_Oscar: Cuéntame un poco de su historia papa._

_**Se decía que… **_

_**Cuando llegaron Shadia, Norland encontró a un niño sufriendo una enfermedad. Continuó **_  
_**con su camino y se encontró el pueblo entero bajo la misma enfermedad. La gente de ese **_  
_**pueblo atribuyó esa enfermedad como un castigo divino por su mal comportamiento, así que **_  
_**organizaron un sacrificio para contentarles. Norland se enteró de esto y detuvo el sacrificio **_  
_**matando al "Dios" y rescatando a la hija de Calgara, Mousse. Como castigo la tribu encerró a **_  
_**su tripulación y le dijeron a Norland que le daban hasta la puesta de sol para encontrar la **_  
_**cura.**_

_**Cuando Norland volvía con la cura un movimiento de tierra atrapó a Norland en una grieta **_  
_**en el suelo. Kalgara, al ver que Norland no llegaba, se prometió capturarlo y matarlo. **_  
_**Cuando lo encontró atrapado apareció el hijo del "Dios" (serpiente gigante) para castigar a **_  
_**Norland y devorarlo. Norland pidió piedad a Calgara. **_

_**Le explicó que tenía la cura, y que esto no era una enfermedad divina, sino que muchos otros **_  
_**pueblos habían sufrido la falta de cura para esta enfermedad y habían muerto. Le intento **_  
_**convencer de que no podía rechazar una cura que tantos pueblos habían buscado. Tras **_  
_**convencer a Calgara, este mató a la serpiente y liberó a Norland. **_

_**Tras detener los sacrificios, la tripulación y el pueblo celebró el haberse librado de la **_  
_**enfermedad. Con su ayuda encontraron una ciudad de oro en la isla. Calgara también **_  
_**descubrió una serpiente pequeña que era la nieta de la gran serpiente y no de Dios, en honor **_  
_**a Norland le puso el nombre de Nola. Norland encontró la fuente de la enfermedad, unos **_  
_**árboles que había en la isla. Para evitar que volviese la enfermedad, cortaron los árboles sin **_  
_**saber que eran sagrados para la tribu. **_

_**Calgara se enteró de esto y obligó a Norland a abandonar la isla. Norland no dudó y ordenó **_  
_**a su tripulación marcharse y dejar los tesoros atrás. Cuando la hija de Calgara les contó la **_  
_**verdad a todos, Calgara corrió hacía la playa pero Norland ya había zarpado. Le gritó que **_  
_**quería que volviera e hizo sonar la campana que Norland le dijo que un día le llevó hasta allí. **_  
_**Norland le prometió a su amigo que un día volvería. **_

_**Cuando volvió a su isla Lvneel, le contó sobre su expedición al rey. El rey le ordenó que le **_  
_**llevase a esa isla. **_

_**Cuando llegaron a la isla, ésta había desaparecido. El rey, interpretando esto como una **_  
_**tomadura de pelo, condenó a Norland a muerte. La tripulación de Norland quedó fuera de la **_  
_**sentencia, pero uno de sus tripulantes aseguró que cuando se decidió su decapitación la **_  
_**gente le gritaba: "MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO". **_

_**Al final, con su tripulación sin poder ayudarle, Norland dejó lágrimas en sus ojos por sus **_  
_**amigos nativos, por donde estaban y que les había pasado. Hay pruebas de que Norland no **_  
_**estuvo triste durante su ejecución pese a que fuese a morir. **_

_**En cambio estaba más preocupado por los nativos. Como último insulto en la fábula que se **_  
_**escribió sobre su historia se le toma por un mentiroso y al rey por un valiente guerrero. **_

_**Pero sus predecesores conocimos la verdadera historia y saben que Norland fue un valiente **_  
_**explorador que siempre fue honesto fue un hombre que logro ir donde casi ningún **_  
_**navegante llego y fue el primero en ver este hermoso horizonte al cual llamo la Isla de los **_  
_**Amaneceres.**_

_Oscar: Papa, porque si Norland fue un buen hombre porque murió así no hubiera sido mejor _  
_que hubiese callado y seguramente lo hubieran dejado vivir -Dijo inocentemente. _

_Mr River: A veces las cosas que más nos importan quedan en nuestro ser son parte de uno _  
_mismo sus experiencias, vivencias las cosas que crean la personalidad de uno son cosas que _  
_para bien o para mal son cosas que no debemos ocultar nunca y enorgullecernos de eso, por _  
_eso siempre he creído que Norland fue un verdadero héroe que viajo por el mundo sin _  
_descansar ni retroceder pero sin olvidar las vivencias que fueron importantes para él -Decía el _  
_Señor River con gran confianza y motivación a su hijo. _

_Oscar: Papa, Yo haré lo mismo que ese hombre explorare todos los mares y océanos conoceré _  
_gente y nunca temeré a que me llamen mentiroso por tener esperanza. Ese es mi Sueño y mi _  
_motivo para vivir, Lo he decidido._

_**Narrador:**__ Días después viene una Flota de Marines comandada por él Capitán Marine Juncos Seil __y __encarcelan a el Señor River pues dicen que él sabe el secreto para entrar y salir a la Isla Zakat a __cualquier hora el tiempo se veía oscuro y en una noche muy lluviosa de hace 8 años._

_Juncos Seil: Tu Fausto River serás mi boleto a la mina de Kairoseki y consigo mucho, mucho _  
_dinero. Ropp Roppp, grita mientras se ríe. Suicide Nude, Usa su Ropu Ropu no mi (Paramecia de _  
_Sogas) para ahorcar hasta la muerte a todos los que osaron intervenir en su camino. _

_Pero aparece rápidamente la esposa de aquel hombre disparando con su pistola contra los _  
_marines, pero Juncos utiliza sus poderes, para atacar atar el cuerpo de varios de sus _  
_subordinados y usarlos como escudos humanos ante las municiones de la mujer. _

_Fausto River: Tú me das asco, ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Eran tus hombres! _

_Juncos Seil: A mí lo único que me importa es el dinero, esos idiotas no significan nada para mí. _  
_Menciono con gran burla a las bajas de sus hombres decía el Capitán Marine. _

_Fausto River: No permitiré que te lleven Amor, dice sosteniendo la mano de su esposo tratando _  
_de llevarlo consigo y desatar el Jail Nude que uso el Marine para apresarlo. _

_Juncos Seil: Eres su esposa ¿verdad? Rope Hell Nude, Juncos usa cuerdas diversas para apresar _  
_a la mujer, las cuerdas giraban a enormes velocidades dejando quemaduras y sangrados _  
_extremos en el brazo de ella. _

_Fausto River: Suéltame -decía Fausto- Por favor no te hagas daño, Bianca no te hagas más _  
_daño por mí -Decía llorando._

_Bianca River: Tú… ¿No eras quien me decía que nunca escondiera las cosas que son _  
_importantes para mí? ¿No era eso lo que siempre me decías de Norland Montblanc y esas _  
_historias que de niños que siempre contábamos? Pues no puedo negar que no quiero que te _  
_lleven incluso si pierdo mi brazo no me importa NUNCA NEGARE QUE SOY TU ESPOSA. _

_Mientas el Pequeño Oscar observaba toda la escena llorando, pero al oír esas palabras últimas _  
_palabras de su madre ante de quedar inconsciente. _

_Oscar: Yo no permitiré que te lleves a mi padre yo soy tu hijo y el que mejor conoce como llegar _  
_a Zakat la isla de los Ocasos -Dice empuñando su bisento -el cual casi le duplica el tamaño de _  
_este- ¡Heat Body! y ataca causándole una gran herida en el pecho a Juncos la cual hacia qué el _  
_Marine se retorciera de dolor por la alta temperatura del bisento , Pero en ese mismo instante _  
_Juncos utiliza su Break-Bones Nude tratando de asfixiar y romper el cuerpo y cuello de Oscar" _

_Juncos Seil: Pide Perdón por tu insolencia y ruega por tu vida y no te matare. Rop Rop Rop -_  
_Juncos Reía mientras veía a Oscar ensangrentado. _

_-Oscar le escupe en la cara a juncos. _

_Oscar: Yo… no le pediré perdón a basuras como tu pues yo soy Oscar River y viajare por todos _  
_los mares como un navegante, y más aun Nunca negare que soy tu hijo, papa no permitiré que _  
_alguien como tu crea que puede hacer todo lo que quiera con esta isla esta Lugar fue _  
_colonizado hace ya más de 500 años por el Gran NavieiLord Norland Montblanc que un _  
_bastardo como tu ose pisar las Islas del Amanecer y el Ocaso es un Insulto, YO NUNCA NEGARE _  
_LO QUE SOY. Decía antes de caer en el suelo inconsciente. _

_Juncos Seil: Ustedes serán mis guías a Isla Zakat. Rop Rop Rop. Decía mientras se llevaba a _  
_Oscar y Fausto River. Y dejando a Bianca llorando por largos años la pérdida de su Familia._

La señora River sale desconsolada hacia a fuera de la casa y corre llorando.

Nick: Le hice algo esa mujer. Decía Nick preocupara por la Señora.

Hombre: No, no le has hecho nada, Solo que ella se siente muy abatida, su hijo y su esposo  
fueron capturaros por un Marine corrupto, el Capitán Juncos Seil se dice que el encarcelo a  
Oscar para usarlo como brújula humana en estas aguas y escarbar en las minas de Kairoseki de  
las Isla cercanas.

Nick: Brújula humana, que has dicho con eso, es un buen navegante acaso -Dijo Nick algo  
confundido.

Hombre: El chico de que te hablo Oscar River, posee la Ondo Ondo no mi, una fruta de  
temperatura puede hacer que su cuerpo suba de temperatura o baje según este lo desee pero  
su mayor poder es el de leer el Clima gracias a las ondas que son dispersadas por las corrientes  
de viento hacen de él un guía para excursiones y de los pocos que son capaces de atravesar  
estas mareas cuando no estamos en el amanecer, y todo eso a la temprana edad de 10 años. -  
Dijo el Hombre.

Nick: ¡Ese poder mola! lo quiero de nakama específicamente será mi Navegante...

Hombre: ¡Pero si ni siquiera le conoces! Dijo el Hombre con sorpresa y exaltación.

Nick: Y eso que importa le conoceré. ¿Dónde Está? Dijo con nerviosismo Nick.

Hombre: Está encarcelado en las Minas de kairoseki ya te lo dije cuando te explique lo de la  
situación de su madre.

Nick: Perdona casi no escuche nada de la historia, Pero es cierto esa mujer es un poco rara  
pero cocina bien le devolveré el favor haciendo que su hijo vuelva a la casa -Dijo mientras se  
despedía de aquel hombre y salía corriendo a buscar a la Señora River.

**En la costa**

La Señora River lloraba cerca del mar. Era de Noche y en ella, se podía percibir un gran frio en  
el ambiente… pero sobretodo desesperanza.

En ese momento, la señora River sostuvo en sus manos unas antiguas fotos familiares. En el  
reverso de estas, unas palabras escritas a pluma decían: "Siempre estaré contigo. Cuidaré de  
nuestro hijo con mi vida si fuese necesario… y recuerda: lo más importante para mi es verte  
feliz y contemplar cada día tu precioso rostro viendo su despertar junto a ese amanecer. De  
Fausto para Bianca.

Nick: ¿Qué le pasa señora, por que llora?- dijo con preocupación.

Mrs River: Estoy harta… Cansada de todo esto… y ya no puedo más. Han pasado 8 años y ese  
miserable de Juncos Seil no me ha devuelto a mi esposo… ni a mi hijo Oscar…  
siguen…capturados- sollozó con mucha pena y entre lágrimas…

Nick -Seguro podemos hacer algo- le dijo acercándose a ella- solo Tenemos que intentarlo…

Mrs River-¡NO! ¡Ya estoy harta!- exclamó- ¡Cuando fueron capturados no pude hacer nada por  
ellos! ¡Solo fui un estorbo!- su cara se había tornado pálida- y… mi brazo-mientras se lleva su  
brazo derecho hacia este- ha perdido la movilidad… por el ataque de ese bastardo. Tú no sabes  
nada de lo que he pasado… ¡NADA!- Le respondió a Nick con gran furia y desesperación.

Nick -Es cierto… no lo sé.

Nick -Nunca preste atención a lo que ese hombre decía sobre usted… pero hubo una parte que  
si recuerdo bien, perfectamente: el Lema de la Isla Yaoke.

Mrs River-¡! No me digas qué…

Nick-"El Amanecer y los rayos del sol siempre nos sonreirán si tenemos esperanza."

Mrs River-…

Nick-Usted misma lo invento… ¿no es cierto? Puede solo sea una simple frase, pero si tienes  
un poco de esperanza y lo intentas aunque sea solo una vez más, verás cómo la noche dejará  
de ser oscura, para poder contemplar el precioso amanecer. No es solo mirar el horizonte, sino  
convertirlo en tu camino…

Mientras formulaba estas palabras, poco a poco, la luz de un nuevo día había aparecido y se  
podía ver claramente el amanecer.

Mrs River-Tú… ¿Cómo has… conseguido que el horizonte se expusiera…?

Nick-Yo no hice nada, tarde o temprano, siempre aparecerá la luz.

Mrs River-Tú… ¿Quién eres realmente?

Nick -Soy Nick Blast señora. Poseo la Suishin Suishin no mi:… Una Akuma no mi paramecia de la  
propulsión.-Dice mientras observa una pequeña barca-disculpe… ¿puede dirigir un barco con  
una sola mano?

Mrs River -Si- respondió dejando de llorar.

Nick-Perfecto-mientras esboza una amplia sonrisa

Mrs River -¿Qué planeas?

Nick-No tengo ni idea de cómo Navegar… así que yo seré la potencia y tu el control. Suba por  
favor-mientas le tiende la mano- Juntos rescataremos a Oscar.

Mrs River-Gra…gracias…-dijo entre lágrimas.

Nick abre unos agujeros en el bote gracias a sus pistolas. Mientras se sienta de lado a contrario  
a la punta del bote, utiliza su fruta para propulsarlo rápidamente hacia su siguiente destino:  
Isla Zakat

Nick-¡Propulsion Wave!

**Narrador:** Isla Yoake, entre corrientes atmosféricas. En ella convergen fuertes corrientes de  
aire frio y caliente que vuelven a esta una zona muy inestable, durante unas cuantas horas en  
las que se controla ese inhóspito ambiente. Durante la noche y la mañana, una luz tiñe el  
océano y las nubes e incluso el mismísimo horizonte de esos colores cálidos, que regalan un  
hermoso paisaje que guía a todos a encontrar esta inhóspita isla; a la que muchos marineros  
temen navegar por sus aguas… Pero todos quieren ver al menos una vez en su vida este  
magnífico horizonte.

* * *

**Notas para comprender el Fanfic en su totalidad**

La _CURSIVA_: la uso para indicar un Flash-back.

La _**CURSIVA Y NEGRITA**_: Cuando estén usadas al mismo tiempo es para indicar un Flash-back o recuerdo dentro de uno previamente empezado.

El **SUBRAYADO Y NEGRITA**: Cuando son usadas al mismo tiempo es para indicar una ubicación especifica o un cambio de escenario para así hacer más fácil la lectura y el entendimiento.

Un **título en NEGRITA**: Significa una parte en la historia que debe "diferenciarse" del resto, las cuales tienden a ser parte de la sinopsis o el argumento.

* * *

**¿Cualquier comentario o opinión "Reviews" serian de gran ayuda para ver que tal va mi Fanfic?**

_Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a quienes lo hagan...Aunque no me harán feliz ..."Chopper frase"_


	2. ¡Misterio en la Isla de los Ocasos!

**Capitulo #2: ¡Misterio en la Isla de los Ocasos! Lágrimas que me alimentan**

* * *

**Hace un mes…**

_En lo alto de una gran montaña donde la luna parece tocar su cima, unas profundas minas se encuentran en su interior. Húmedas y silenciosas, donde sólo se escucha el martillo picando piedra. No tienen grandes medidas de seguridad... un solo desliz y acabarás tu vida de la forma más tonta posible..._

_-No puedo más…_

_Una voz joven retumbó por toda la mina. Sus gritos desesperados y ahogados clamaban ayuda a los trabajadores esclavizados._

_-¡PADRE! ¡LEVANTA!_

_El adolescente tomó el pulso de su padre. Débil y lento como un reloj que pierde cuerda y se debilita._

_-¡Aguanta por favor…!_

_Se llevó la mano al pecho, comenzaba a sufrir el efecto del Kairoseki… como su energía era robada cual sutil abrazo mortal. Su padre y él habían cargado varios kilos de Kairoseki hace escasos minutos… pero parecía que ambos habían excedido el límite de sus fuerzas._

_Mientras desabrochaba la camisa del padre, la gente a su alrededor pasaba de largo, sin socorrer al joven. Solo se limitaban a pasar frente a él cabizbajos, como si la vida les fuese en ello._

_-¡Tengo que bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo!-se decía a si mismo- ¡Tiene la fiebre demasiado alta de lo normal!... Pero me arriesgo a…_

_Esbozó una débil sonrisa, como si aceptase lo que acontecería. Llevó sus manos al pecho del hombre tendido en el suelo y con gran determinación comenzó a bajar la temperatura del ambiente._

_Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza. El mineral marino le debilitaba cada vez más y más rápido._

_-¡Solo tiene que recuperar el pulso… solo recuperar la vida que se le escapa y hacerla suya!-decía entre dientes el joven- ¡REACCIONA!_

_-¡Detente escoria!-gritó un hombre._

_Reconocía esa voz a kilómetros de distancia._

_-Juncos Seil… bastardo…-le costaba respirar cada vez más._

_El cuerpo del padre comenzó a convulsionar y como si de un muelle se tratase, este se levantó._

_-Deberías haberlo dejado morir Óscar…_

_El joven se volvió hacia la figura masculina que acababa de mostrarse, espetándole una mirada de infinito odio._

_-Óscar… tú-sollozó el padre mientras se incorporaba a abrazar a su hijo._

_-Estoy bien idiota…-dijo Óscar._

_-No… no lo estás…- exclamó Juncos Seil- Mírate anda, estás hecho polvo, Tu cara parece de porcelana y sudas… ¿A eso lo llamas estar en condiciones?_

_-Hmf…Mira quien fue a hablar…-mientras intenta incorporarse- El idiota de turno que se pasa a vigilar las minas para que su pequeña rata no sufra lo debido…_

_-Mocoso… ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu superior?_

_-No soy esclavo de nadie, soy libre… y cuando eso suceda yo mismo te mataré por todos estos años. Pero hasta entonces ambos tendremos que conformarnos con esta situación…_

_-"Suicide Nude"-interrumpió encolerizado Seil._

_Una soga salió de la mano del marine para enroscarse en el cuello de Óscar, levantándolo del suelo._

_-¡ÓSCAR!- Exclamó el hombre._

_-¡¿QUÉ TENÍAS QUE DECIRME MOCOSO?!- Óscar no articulaba palabra, tan solo se limitaba a sonreír- ¡BAJA TUS HUMOS! ¡RECUERDA QUE AQUÍ YO SOY EL REY!_

_La soga era apretada con más fuerza y hostilidad. Óscar comenzaba a quedarse sin aliento y mientras gemía, palidecía e intentaba aumentar la temperatura del ambiente._

_-Te es imposible… el Kairoseki que llevas en esa pulsera te ayudará a mejorar tu situación claro está… ¡Ropp ropp!_

_Todos: …_

_-Es ironía por si no lo pilláis- dice el marine._

_Todos: (cómicos) Vale…_

_-Juncos Seil… ¡Suéltalo por favor! ¡Él solo trataba de salvar mi vida!-exclama el padre, arrodillándose ante él._

_-Poco importan ahora tus súplicas Fausto. Tu hijo ha incumplido una de las normas de esta mina y debe ser castigado._

_-Me… nece…sitas Jun…cos…-dijo de pronto Óscar._

_Necesitar… el gran Juncos no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie…_

_-¿QUÉ? ¿NECESITAR A UN MOCOSO CÓMO TÚ?_

_-Re…cuerda… ¿Cómo llegamos… a esta isla…?_

_-¡CÁLLATE!-El nudo de la soga incrementó su presión._

_-¡ÓSCAR! ¡NO SIGAS!-interrumpe Fausto_

_-Pa…dre… Yo… no…_

_-Parece que el niño comienza a aprender la lección…O al menos lo parece._

_Óscar tomó todo el aire de sus pulmones para formular una última frase dirigida a Juncos Seil, antes de caer inconsciente._

_-Navegaré libre por este mundo. Sin impedimentos ni ataduras… recuérdalo… hijo de puta_

_Y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en la soga, Óscar se desplomó en el suelo firme._

_-¿¡PERO CÓMO LO HA CONSEGUIDO!?-exclama el marine enfurecido-¡Se ha liberado de mi...!_

_Marine: ¡Señor, mire su soga!_

_Esta estaba levemente quemada, lo suficiente como para permitir que una carga pesada la rompiese._

_-Llevadlo donde siempre…-dice entre pausas Juncos._

_Marines: ¡Si señor!_

_Un grupo de marines toman el cuerpo de Óscar y se lo llevan hacia la superficie, arrastrándolo._

_-¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HIJO BASTARDO?!_

_-Sigue vivo… tu hijo sabía que estaba obligado a liberarlo de la soga…_

_-Y eso no es todo… él sabía que si moría, yo me quedaría sin mi nueva empresa… Tiene la astucia y el valor de su madre._

_-Humf…-dice el padre mientras sonríe.- Bien hecho hijo mío…_

_-Y vosotros cotillas… ¿Qué hacéis mirando esta empalagosa escena? ¡A SEGUIR TRABAJANDO ESCLAVOS MÍOS!-dice con superioridad Seil a los trabajadores curiosos que han parado a observar los acontecimientos._

_-SI SEÑOR-Le contestan todos al unísono._

_-Luego hablaremos tú y yo… -se despide Seil a Fausto._

**Actualmente en el Mar**

Una pequeña barca surcaba las olas. En ella dos personas viajaban rápidamente hacia la isla Zakat, luchando contra las débiles corrientes. Han pasado pocos minutos desde que Nick y la señora River salieron en el bote en busca de Óscar y el señor River.

-Nick, ya queda poco para llegar a isla Zakat. Ve preparándote, será muy duro.

-No se preocupe Señora River, salvaré a su hijo y a su marido y los traeré de vuelta, se lo prometo.

-Confió en ti chico, pero no vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo.

Nick sonríe y sigue propulsando el bote cada vez con menos fuerza a causa del esfuerzo hecho ya. Mientras Nick miraba al infinito mar y La brisa marina le acariciaba la piel; esta le devolvía viejos recuerdos, que él creía haber enterrado para siempre.

_-¡Dart!... ¡DAAAAAAAART!_

_-¡DISPAREN!_

_-¡NOOOO!_

_-Basta…_

_-Nick… Esto… Yo..._

Nick reacciona a su nombre y enfoca la silueta de Bianca

-Disculpe señora…-dice mientras agacha la cabeza- estaba mirando al infinito…

Mrs. River: No te preocupes… pero descansa un rato. No hace falta que sigas con la propulsión, yo me encargaré de llegar hasta allí; no me importa esperar un poco más, total ya llevo esperando este momento 8 largos años.

Nick: De acuerdo, me echaré un rato, avíseme cuando lleguemos.

Bianca sigue dirigiendo el bote hacia la isla de los Ocasos con gran habilidad, sorteando las corrientes marinas que hay por la zona con mucha destreza.

**Pasada ya 1 hora consiguen llegar a la isla.**

-Nick… Hey, despierta, ya hemos llegado.

-Uhhh –Dice mientras se frota la cara de sueño.

A lo lejos una isla de colores fríos, semejantes una oscura noche se halla imponente en el mar. La luna reflejada en el agua parece más grande de lo normal, lo que le da un aire tenebroso. En la cima de la montaña parece haber puesta una bandera y a su alrededor 12 tablas verticales; de las cuales 6 están semitumbadas.

-Así que esto es isla Zakat… pensaba que sería un lugar más bonito…-dice Nick cómicamente

-En su día lo fue… hasta que llegó ese mal nacido; se apoderó de esta isla y de sus habitantes a base de poder militar… y quien osaba oponerse a su dominio moría sin remedio.

-¿Y dónde se supone que están las famosas minas del terror?

-En la cima. Las minas se encuentran en el subsuelo, pero la única entrada a estas es por ella. No sé cuál será tu propósito con mi hijo… pero Juncos Seil es mío. Haré pagar a ese mal nacido estos 8 años de sufrimiento.

-Shi, shi, shi… ¿8 años eh? Debe de haber sido muy duro para ustedes…

-Nunca podrás llegar a imaginártelo. –Bianca mira al infinito- El perder a un ser querido, que te lo arrebaten de la noche a la mañana… no hay derecho…- mientras rompe a llorar.

-Puede que no…-recuerda a Dart y su muerte- pero quien sabe. El destino es la mano inocente, la que selecciona las situaciones de las personas. Si tu hijo debía estar 8 años en cautiverio no creo que hayan sido en vano…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...

-De la misma forma y convencimiento con la que digo estas palabras: su hijo será mi nakama.

Nick intenta salir del bote pero Bianca se lo impide.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Espera joven, atacaremos cuando anochezca, será mejor.

Nick: Si buena idea.

Los dos esperan en el bote mientras el sol se iba cada vez mas del horizonte, y la noche se apoderaba de la isla por completo.

_**8 años atrás...**_

_-¡No trabajaré por ni para ti!_

_Un niño rubio hablaba sujeto a una mesa con sogas. Se encontraba en uno de los calabozos de la isla, bajo tierra, donde la luz de la luna no llega jamás. Esqueletos de antiguos prisioneros habitan las jaulas colgadas en el techo, mientras sus almas guardan ansiosas un compañero de juegos más._

_-¿Quieres que apostemos algo amiguito mío?- Juncos Seil mira con demencia la cara del chaval asustado._

_Las sogas comienzan a estirarse en dirección contraria al cuerpo del muchacho, estirándole huesos y haciéndoselos crujir._

_-¡BASTA CABR…!-El niño comienza a gritar como si de un parto se tratase- ¡TE MATARÉ POR TODO ESTO!_

_-Solo 10 años y tienes un coraje y agallas enorme, pero tus súplicas y gritos no impedirán que siga haciéndote esto… a no ser claro… Que seas mi brújula humana. Piénsalo bien ¿Vale la pena morir por negarse a hacer un pequeño trabajo?_

_-¡VALE LA PENA MORIR POR AQUELLO EN LO QUE CREES!_

_-¿Y… en qué crees tú?_

_****_**Meses después…**

_-¡Bastardo! ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESE LIBRO!_

_-¿Tan valioso es para ti?-le pregunta inquisitivamente Seil_

_-Si te lo parece es una mierda del tamaño de tu cara. ¡PUES CLARO QUE LO ES! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! ¿No te basta con tenerme de marioneta? ¿No es suficiente que mi padre se desviva allí abajo por mi?_

_-Yo solo quiero entretenerme un rato… recuerda que te lo devolveré cuando saldes tu deuda... Ropp ropp ropp…-ríe Juncos mientras abandona la sala de cartografía_

_Óscar queda inmóvil frente a la puerta que acaba de ser cerrada por el marine. Retrocede un par de pasos y se sienta en el suelo, cogiéndose de las rodillas y comenzando a llorar._

_-Soy débil… Mi padre... madre yo… Ni un libro he podido proteger… perdonadme..._

_Un mes atrás_

_Óscar despierta en una sala llena de artefactos de navegación, le duele la cabeza y a su izquierda tiene un aperitivo. Trata de memorizar qué es lo que ha ocurrido… y vislumbra la silueta de su padre y Juncos, tendido en el suelo y riendo dementemente respectivamente._

_-Juncos… ¡JUNCOS!_

_Alimentado por la ira y rabia interiores, Óscar pega un potente puñetazo a la mesilla donde está el aperitivo, reduciéndolo a basuras._

_-¡No seré derrotado de nuevo! ¡POR NADA NI NADIE!_

_Un silencio se apodera de la habitación. Óscar se lleva las manos al pelo sudoroso y mordiéndose el labio, intenta levantarse nerviosamente hacia la ventana, pero está atado a la cama con una cadena de Kairoseki._

_-Será bastardo…_

_Atrapado de nuevo sin tener a donde huir, como 8 años atrás. A merced de un hombre que se lo ha quitado todo: su familia, su vida, su libertad…_

_-… Si Seil… Si… Tú sigue jugando a estos juegos en las sombras… Pronto reclamaré lo que me pertenece… y recuperaré todo aquello que me has arrebatado durante 8 años. Solo espera… se avecina una gran tormenta… con fuertes probabilidades de chubascos y nubarrones._

**Actualmente. En la costa**

-Ya ha oscurecido, salgamos del bote-decía Nick impaciente

-Estoy nerviosa por volver a ver a mi familia… Vamos.

Bianca y Nick se adentran en el bosque. Caminan durante mucho tiempo, no saben bien cuanto, cuando consiguen por fin ver algo en el horizonte.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta con inquisición Bianca

-Parece un edificio… ¿Estarán allí Óscar y su marido, señora River?

-Eso espero… Y por favor llámame Bianca.

Los dos se aproximan hacia el edificio cada vez más cansados, por el desgaste físico que están llevando a cabo. Habiendo recorrido ya parte del bosque Bianca estaba preocupada por los insectos y los animales que lo rondan por la noche.

De pronto, lo que parecía ser un lobo, dirigía su aullido hacia la luna llena que estaba posada encima de ellos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-dice Bianca asustada.

-No te preocupes, solo era un lobo.

Cada vez más parecía que nunca iban a llegar al edificio, andaban más y más el edificio parecía alejarse. Nick observa la cara de Bianca, a la cual se la notaba muy cansada y dando el alardes de cansancio también dice

-Señora River descansemos un poco, mañana seguiremos… no podemos seguir a este ritmo.

La señora River no estaba acostumbrada a andar tanto por el bosque, y si había aguantado tanto, solo era por el entusiasmo y las ganas de volver a ver a su familia otra vez unida.

**Inicio del sueño.**

_Juncos Seil: Eres su esposa ¿verdad? Rope Hell Nude ("Nudo infernal")_

_-¡Suéltame! -decía Fausto- Por favor no te hagas daño Bianca… ¡no te hagas más daño por mí! -Decía llorando._

_-Tú… ¿No eras quien me decía que nunca escondiera las cosas que son importantes para mí? ¿No era eso lo que siempre me decías de Norland Montblanc y esas historias que de niños que siempre contábamos? Pues no puedo negar que no quiero que te lleven lejos de mí. Incluso si pierdo mi brazo… no me importa… ¡NUNCA NEGARE QUE SOY TU ESPOSA!_

_Mientas el Pequeño Oscar observaba toda la escena llorando, pero al oír esas palabras últimas palabras de su madre ante de quedar inconsciente, dijo._

_-¡Yo no permitiré que te lleves a mi padre! ¡Yo soy su hijo y el que mejor conoce como llegar a Zakat, "la isla de los Ocasos" -Dice empuñando su bisento, el cual casi le duplica el tamaño de este- ¡Heat Body! "Cuerpo Ardiente"._

_Ataca causándole una gran herida en el pecho a Juncos la cual hizo que el Marine se retorciese de dolor por la alta temperatura del bisento. Pero en ese mismo instante, Juncos utiliza su Break-Bones Nude "Nudo Rompe Huesos" tratando de asfixiar y romper el cuerpo y cuello de Óscar_

_-Pide Perdón por tu insolencia, ruega por tu vida y no te matare. Rop Rop Rop -Juncos reía mientras veía a Oscar ensangrentado._

_Óscar le escupe en la cara._

_Óscar: Yo… no le pediré perdón a basuras como tú. Yo soy Oscar River y viajare por todos los mares como un navegante, y más aún-mira a su padre- Nunca negaré que soy tu hijo, papá. No permitiré que alguien como tú crea que puede hacer todo lo que quiera con esta isla. Este lugar fue colonizado hace ya más de 500 años por el Gran NavieiLord Norland Montblanc… y que un bastardo como tu ose pisar las Islas del Amanecer y el Ocaso es un Insulto hacia su memoria ¡YO NUNCA NEGARE LO QUE SOY!-Decía antes de caer en el suelo inconsciente._

_Ustedes serán mis guías a Isla Zakat... Rop Rop Rop- Decía Juncos mientras se llevaba a Oscar y Fausto River; dejando a Bianca llorando por largos años la pérdida de su Familia._

**Fin del sueño.**

-Señora River, ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Despierte!

-Aaah… ¿dónde estoy? – Dice algo confundida.

-En el bosque, solo ha sido un mal sueño.

-De acuerdo… vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Por fin después de un largo camino, llegan por fin al gran edificio. Pero mirando a su alrededor se dan cuenta de algo más.

-Mire señora, ¿qué es eso?

-Parece que estén protegiendo algo… además, mira toda la gente que sale con carros, ¿Qué llevaran?

A lo que se refieren Bianca y Nick es la una mina que hay al lado del edificio, con varios guardias vigilando en la entrada y otros tantos siguiendo a la gente que salen con carros cargados. De pronto, uno de los guardias se da cuenta de su presencia y alerta a los demás.

-Rápido, da la alarma, parece que hay intrusos en la isla.

Suena la alarma y todos los guardias de la entrada persiguen a Nick y a Bianca.

-¡Parece que estamos acorralados!-dice Nick- ¡han empezado a salir guardias por todas partes!... solo hay una solución, ¡vamos hacia la mina!

Nick coge a Bianca y corren hacia la mina sorteando a todos los guardias que hay.

Tras llevar un rato corriendo...

-Para Nick, ya no nos siguen.

-Sí, parece que aquí está bien…

-Mira.

Bianca hace que Nick mira a su alrededor.

-Parece que todos los presos van vestidos igual. ¿Qué ocurre aquí señora?

-Además todos llevan un número en la chaqueta, ¿te has fijado?

Todas las personas vestían con camiseta blanca, chaqueta a rayas blancas y negras, y con un pantalón a juego con la chaqueta.

-Perdone-dice con cautela Bianca a un preso- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Somos presos… Juncos Seil nos tiene trabajando en la mina todo el día.

-¿Por qué lleváis todos esos números?-pregunta con curiosidad Nick.

-Son identificadores, cada uno llevamos uno distinto para identificarnos.-le dice con desgana el preso.

-¿Habéis hecho algo malo?

-No señora, Juncos Seil nos secuestró y trajo aquí, como a la mayoría de nosotros. Otros ya vivían en esta isla antes de que Juncos Seil la convirtiera en una prisión.

-Igual que a mi hijo y a mi marido… ¿a todo esto, los conoce? Se llaman Óscar y Fausto River.

-¿Óscar? No, no me suena. –Dice mientras se va a seguir trabajando en la mina.

-¡Espera pelo rapao, ¿por qué lleváis todos esos collares?! –Dice gritando, pero el preso se aleja haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta de Nick.

-¿Por qué se ha ido tan rápido? aun tenia preguntas que hacerle…-dice cómicamente Nick.

-Tiene miedo –Dice un hombre mientras se acercaba desde las sombras.

-¿Y tú no tienes miedo?-le pregunta Bianca.

-No, ya sé todo lo que pueden hacer esos guardias y Juncos Seil. Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le interroga Nick.

-Mi nombre no importa nada ahora… pero conozco a las personas que estáis buscando.

-¿De verdad las conoce?-dice con esperanza Bianca.

Anónimo: Os diré lo que queráis saber a cambio de un favor.

Nick y Bianca: ¿Un favor?

-Tranquilos, no es nada difícil, solo quiero un poco de comida. A los presos tan viejos como yo casi ni nos alimentan. Piensan que no valemos para nada y en el fondo es cierto, ya no tengo la energía ni la fuerza necesaria para cavar esta mina como la tenía antes cuando era joven.

-Lo siento, pero no llevo nada de comida encima-dice con tristeza Bianca.

-No se preocupe señora. Os contare una historia… que de seguro os interesa.

"Esta mina fue descubierta hacer más de 40 años, la gente de esta isla éramos mineros profesionales, nosotros nos encargábamos de extraer kairoseki de estas minas para después vendérselas al gobierno mundial, la marina… Yo llevo excavando aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. En aquel entonces todos éramos felices y vivíamos en paz, trabajábamos nuestras jornadas y luego nos íbamos a casa con nuestras familias. Un día, hubo un pequeño problema con la dinamita que usábamos para abrir las minas y hacer las extracciones y toda la mina se derrumbó, dejando a mucha gente atrapada allí dentro. Eso fue hace más de 30 años. Después de eso, muchas familias se arruinaron porque nosotros vivíamos de las minas de la isla, la gente ya no nos compraba y nosotros nos moríamos de hambre… y hace 8 años, vimos un barco de la marina acercarse a la isla. Era Juncos Seil, y nos dijo que tenía la forma de abrir de nuevo la mina y que ya no moriríamos de hambre. Pero eso solo fue una falsa, ahora todos nosotros somos sus esclavos, trabajamos todo el día y solo nos da una pedazo de pan y un poco de agua."

-¿Y por qué no se van de aquí?-dice inquisitivamente Nick.

-¿Y dónde sugieres tú que vayamos?- le espeta el hombre- estamos atrapados, no podemos ir a ninguna parte- Juncos nos quitó los barcos, nuestros hogares… todo lo que tenemos, solo nos dio ropa de preso y este collar…

-Qué ser más despreciable... cada vez me da más asco-espeta Nick.

-No sé qué habéis venido a hacer a esta isla, pero será mejor que dejéis las cosas como están y os vayáis antes de que sea tarde-Dice mirando a Bianca.

-No puedo, mi hijo y esposo están encerrados aquí, no puedo irme sin ellos.

-Como quieras, os diré donde se encuentra ese chico llamado Óscar por el que preguntabais antes.

-¿De verdad me dirás dónde está mi hijo?

-Juncos Seil se lo llevo hace ya un mes, se encuentra en el edificio que hay al lado de las minas, seguro que lo habéis visto al entrar.

Bianca se echa a llorar escuchando las palabras del anciano.

Nick: No se preocupes, salvaré a su hijo y a toda esta gente que esta presa aquí, no dejare que ese bastardo se salga con la suya… ¡Vamos! ¡Y gracias viejo!

Nick coge a Bianca y echa a correr hacia la salida de la cueva. Por el camino se encuentran con los guardias que todavía andaban buscándole.

Guardia: Allí están, ¡Cogedles!

Nick se propulsa y golpea a todos los guardias apartándolos de su camino al lanzarlos por los aires. Una vez han salido de la cueva, van en dirección al enorme edificio mencionado por el anciano.

-¡Vaya! es una puerta enorme, no podremos entrar…-dice con rabia Bianca

-¿Qué es eso?-Nick señala a una cámara.

-Parece una cámara de vigilancia… ¡y está apuntando hacia nosotros!

-Nos han visto… shishishi… mejor, así no tendremos que seguir ocultándonos.

Nick coge a Bianca y se propulsa saltando así la enorme puerta que los separaba del jardín del edificio.

Guardias: ¡Cogedlos, que no escapen!

Nick y Bianca corren en dirección al interior del edificio. Una vez han llegado allí suben las escaleras hacia el primer piso gritando:

-¡Óscar, ¿Dónde estás?!

Juncos Seil, divisando toda la escena desde la sala de las cámaras y observando la impotencia de sus guardias, se dirige para parar a los intrusos de una vez por todas.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quien haya leído el Fic hasta ahora, si vale la redundancia, cualquier comentario o consejo es bien recibido, gracias por su atención, luego paulatinamente prometo llenar mas y mas el tema, trtare de publicar los capitulos al menos cad dias.

**Algún review a los primeros 2 capitulos ? **

-Gracias por su atención...


	3. Libertad y Caos!

**Capitulo #3 ¡Libertad y Caos ! ¡La Llama de la Esperanza!**

* * *

**En la sala de cartografía**

-¡Madre! ¡Madre!

Óscar embestía a puños la puerta de la sala de cartografía, mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su piel.

-¡Madre! ¡Huye antes de que Juncos termine la faena!

Los guardias que merodeaban la zona entraron a la sala, dispuestos a silenciar los llantos del joven.

-Bastardos… seré bocazas y escandaloso…

Con la llave que estos poseían abrieron la puerta de una patada, mandando a Óscar al otro extremo de la habitación.

-Si es que hoy no paro de recibir palos tío…-dijo cómicamente Óscar.

Los guardias parecían tan inhumanos… simples marionetas atadas a las sogas de Juncos. No se inmutaban ante nada, solo limitarse a intentar atrapar a un muchacho que no tenía escapatoria alguna.

-Dejadme en paz anda…

Uno de los guardas sacó un collar de Kairoseki, lo suficientemente grande como para encajarlo en el cuello de Óscar.

-¿Más abalorios? Venga hombre… ¿No veis que tengo ya bastante con una pulserita en la muñeca y en el pie?

(nota: abalorios es una forma de decir collares, pendientes, joyas…)

-Si te estás quieto acabaremos antes Óscar…

-¡Soltadme de una puñetera vez!- uno de los guardias lo había agarrado de la mano- ¡Me niego a ponerme ese collar!

-No necesitamos tu permiso jovencito, podemos hacerlo libremente.

-Bueno… pues si me lo vais a poner no os resultará tan fácil…

Óscar propina una patada a el guardia que lo sujetaba del brazo y lo manda a la otra punta de la habitación.

-Bueno bueno… no he perdido facultades… aunque es fastidioso tener que soportar el Kairoseki, me debilita bastante.

Óscar se libera del otro guardia pero este recoge la cadena del pie de Óscar, la estira y este cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Eso es trampa desgraciado!

-Sabes que aquí las normas de moralidad no nos sirven, y ahora estate quieto o hago que te retuerzas de dolor-el guarda apoyaba su pierna en el cuerpo de Óscar, para que este no pudiese levantarse.

-No pienso ceder ante tus provocaciones, idiotas. Antes muerto.

-Como quieras enano… ¿Me ayudas compañero?

El otro guarda que recién se incorporaba sacó de su bolsillo un mando minúsculo.

-Lo vais a pagar caro… todos… Juncos…

Y lo accionó.

La prisión propagó los gritos de dolor del joven.

**Momentos antes…**

-¿Pero donde leches se encuentra su hijo señora?-decía un poco mosqueado Nick- ¡Llevamos 15 pisos subidos y ni rastro de nadie!

-¡Si lo supiera sería la primera en ir a por él!-le replicó Bianca- ¡Apuesto a que nos han tendido una trampa de las gordas! ¡El edificio no parecía tan grande!

-¡ÓSCAR!- decía con impaciencia Nick-¿Dónde estás?

-¡Hijo Mío! ¡Vengo a por ti!

Bianca y Nick subían unas interminables escaleras de caracol de piedra iluminadas por unas lamparitas de aceite. El ambiente no era húmedo, pero daba la sensación de que respirar se hacía cada vez más difícil. Nick apoyó la mano en la pared para impulsarse pero de pronto, comenzó a bajar el ritmo de subida.

-Chico… ¿Te encuentras bien?-le dijo Bianca con preocupación.

-Bájese de mi espalda por favor… no voy a poder llevarla más allá de este punto…

Bianca obedeció y justo cuando apoyaba un pie en suelo firme, Nick se desplomó en el pavimento.  
-¡Nick! ¡¿Chico, estás bien?!- decía Bianca con preocupación.

-¿La buena noticia o la mala señora? Shishi…

-Ambas…

-La buena es que nos acercamos a su hijo… y muy pronto podrá verle…

-Pero…

-Que sepa esto… implica la mala… Su hijo está bajo los efectos del Kairoseki. Cuando he apoyado la mano en esta pared he sentido el mineral… está por todas partes, las escaleras, el suelo, la pared, las puertas… esto… quiere decir que un usuario como yo no puede tocar nada de esta prisión… es una medida de Juncos… que enseña su desconfianza…-decía mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-Pero si no tocas las paredes todo estará bien ¿no?-decía Bianca con preocupación.

-Se supone… Ayúdeme a levantarme por favor…

Bianca le tiende la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse; y de pronto se oye una voz.

-Esa… esa voz me es familiar…-dice Bianca con los ojos como platos.

-¿Es acaso… su hijo?

-¡MADRE! ¡MADRE!

-¡HIJO MÍO!-decía Bianca con los ojos empapados de lágrimas.

-Shishishi… ya casi lo tenemos.

-¡Madre! ¡Huye antes de que Juncos termine la faena!

-¡¿Qué quieres decir hijo?!

-Creo que él no nos oye señora… lo más adecuado sería ahora avanzar y seguir subiendo escalones.

-¡Ahora no puedo rendirme, estoy tan cerca!-exclamaba Bianca con entusiasmo.

-¡Vamos!

-Continuaron subiendo más y más escalones. Se oían sonidos de forcejeo y lucha en los pisos superiores.

-¡Óscar está luchando! ¡Algo le tienen que estar haciendo a mi hijo!

-¡Súbase de nuevo a mi espalda! ¡Me propulsionaré y llegaremos más rápido!

Dicho y hecho. Bianca se subió a la espalda de Nick de nuevo.

-¡Propulsion Body!

El cuerpo de Nick comenzó a propulsarse a gran velocidad por las escaleras, rebotando de pared en pared.

-¡YUUUJUUU!-decía emocionado Nick.

-¡Qué mareóóó!-decía agobiada Bianca.

-¡Ya estamos cerca!

Pero en ese momento, un grito desgarrador inunda el recinto.

-…¿Óscar?…

-Ese… ¿era mi hijo…?

-Tu hijo te manda recuerdos… Bianca-exclama alguien dementemente en las sombras.

**Minutos antes…**

-¿Has oído los nuevos rumores…? Parece que un criajo y una mujer se han infiltrado en la mina…-decía Juncos apoyado en la puerta.

-¿Q…ué…?

Óscar estaba tirado en el suelo con señales de forcejeo y violencia en su rostro y cuerpo.

-Si… son un chaval de pelo blanco, de tu edad más o menos… y viene con alguien a quien conoces muy bien.

-Hmf… si esto… es un truco para ablandarme te equivocas Juncos… no remuevas más la arena con mi familia…

-¿No te lo crees?

Juncos le muestra a Óscar las cámaras de seguridad del recinto, en ellas se puede ver a un niño cargando a espaldas con una mujer subiendo las escaleras.

-Es mentira… has trucado las cámaras-decía Óscar con miedo a ver la realidad.

-¿De qué me serviría trucar las cámaras cuando quiero prevenir a los intrusos?

-Ella no puede…ella…-abría los ojos como platos.

-Ándala… Ahora me cree… ropp, ropp…

-Qué hace aquí… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE ELLA AQUÍ?!-Óscar se incorporaba con dificultad.

-Viene a rescatarte y para ello a traído refuerzos… Ese chico me puede dar problemas, pero ya está todo calculado. Zanjaré mis asuntos con ella para siempre y ese joven será un gran trabajador más en esta mina.-decía con demencia Juncos.

-No te atrevas a tocarla… ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI MADRE!-se incorporó del todo y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo- ¡TOCALE UNO SOLO DE SUS CABELLOS Y JURO QUE NO VOLVERÁS A VER EL SOL NUNCA MÁS!

-Nadie me lo va a impedir, pero te dejaré pronto un regalito… no, dos regalos. Para que disfrutes del espectáculo.

-Hijo de puta…

-Hasta pronto amigo mío… me servirás de ayuda muy pronto…

-¡JUNCOS!-Óscar chocó contra la recién cerrada puerta de la sala.

**Actualmente…**

-¡JUNCOS!-exclaman Nick y Bianca a la vez.

-Supongo que mis compañeros le estarán dando su merecido en estos momentos. Pobre chaval… solo quiere ver a su madre después de 8 añazos…

-…Señora Bianca… ¿Ese pelo pincho es Juncos?-exclama Nick.

-…Prf…-Bianca contenía la risa.

-… Me ha llamado… ¿pelo pincho?-aparecen las típicas barras de manga de depresión.

-Es que perdona que le diga, pero ese pelo no le pega ni con cola. Parece un juncal en mal estado…

-¡Jajajaja!-comienza a reír Bianca.

-No tolero que se rían de mi… ni me vacilen de esta manera. Estoy bastante mosqueado ya con vuestra intromisión… y ahora me hacéis esto…

-Shishishi…

-El castigo se multiplica por 4. ¿Qué haréis ahora?

-Matarte-exclama Bianca.

-Eso mismo decís madre e hijo, si no hay duda de que ha salido a ti.

-¿Hacía falta secuestrar a mi hijo por 8 años solo para mantenerlo aquí encerrado?

-No ha estado encerrado… ha estado trabajando en la mina… hasta hace un mes; cuando salvó a su padre de la muerte. Eso en esta mina está prohibido y aunque sea mi brújula humana, debe ser castigado como los demás presos que alguna vez ayudaron a alguien.

-…-Nick apretaba su puño con fuerza.

-Tengamos en cuenta claro, que su hijo ha violado más de una vez las normas de esta prisión. Ha salvado a incontables presos de caer al abismo, de derrumbamientos y hasta los ha reanimado. Es un gran navegante y curandero… pero no puedo permitir eso. Aprenderá a las malas, aislado del mundo.

-Eres un ser deplorable Juncos…-exclama Bianca con ira- juro por lo que más qui…

Sin previo aviso, Nick propina un puñetazo en plena cara a Juncos, enviándolo al suelo con rapidez. De la boca de este sale un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-¡Nick tú…!- dice Bianca.

-Normas, reglas, castigos, presos… Estoy hasta las narices de tanta sarta de tonterías. ¿¡Dónde queda la libertad de todas estas personas!?

-Reducidas a… escombros amiguito… blanco…-dice con dificultad Juncos

Nick, todavía enfurecido levanta a Juncos del suelo y lo eleva unos centímetros, diciéndole con ira.

-Esta prisión no debe existir. Reduciré este lugar a escombros, los cuales sepultarán tu estúpido careto de mono. Me encargaré yo personalmente de ti Juncos… probarás la ira de un criajo enfurecido de pelo blanco.

-¡!-Bianca no cabía en su asombro-Gracias…-decía mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Bianca! ¡Siga subiendo las escaleras! ¡Lo encontrarás muy pronto!-decía rápidamente Nick.

-No os lo voy a permitir, no liberaréis a Óscar ni a nadie de esta pri…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA PELO PINCHO!

Un puñetazo en el vientre de Juncos lo silencia mientras este vuelve a escupir sangre.

-¡CORRA BIANCA!

Esta comenzó a subir los escalones con rapidez, sin mirar atrás ni detenerse.

-Estúpida mujer… si cree que encontrará con vida a su hijo en estos momentos lo tiene claro…

Un Nick envuelto en humo le miraba con unos ojos rojo fuego.

-Qué… ¿Qué eres tú?-Juncos abría los ojos como platos.

-Tu peor pesadilla.

**En las minas…**

Los trabajadores, conocedores de la situación que vive la Isla Zakat se agitan. Recobrando la esperanza lentamente, comienzan a revelarse ante los guardias que los vigilan. Ya no temen morir, les da igual si su cabeza estalla por los aires por el collar que llevan al cuello, solo quieren mantener viva la llama que Nick y Bianca han encendido por fin, tras 10 años de cautiverio.

-¡Ese muchacho nos salvará!-exclamaban a coro los presos.

-¡Cállense o los matamos de un tiro!-decían los guardias.

-¡O mejor!-exclamó uno de pronto- ¿Qué tal si les volamos la cabeza primero?-se palpaba los bolsillos pero ni rastro del mando de control- ¿¡Dónde está!?

-¿Te refieres a esto?- el padre de Óscar sujetaba en su mano derecha un mando de color rojo fuego… y en la otra mano lo que parecía ser una llave.

-¡La llave maestra de los collares!

-¡Anda…! ¡Y yo que pensaba que era la del calabozo de mi hijo…! ¡En fin es una lotería igualmente! ¡Jajaja!

Encajó la llave en su collar, liberándose al fin de esa atadura.

-Si os calmáis todos vosotros y hacéis fila os quito los collares…

Automáticamente todos los presos hicieron fila india para quitarse el collar. Uno por uno, se iban liberando.

-¡DETENGAN A ESE PRESO LIBERTADOR!

Los presos ya liberados formaron un escudo alrededor de Fausto, protegiéndolo.

Todos: ¡POR NORLAND MONTBLANC Y LA ISLA ZAKAT!

Y todos ellos se abalanzaron contra unos marines que, incrédulos ante la situación no pudieron reaccionar frente a lo que se les venía encima.

**En la sala de Cartografía…**

Ante el asombro de uno de los guardias, Óscar seguía de pie, ensangrentado de pies a cabeza pero vivo. Con una sonrisa un tanto demente y tenebrosa, cabizbajo; pero derecho.

-¿Sabéis… que llevo aguantando… el efecto de esa pulsera… por 8 años?-acabando esta frase sacó una bocanada de sangre procedente de la boca- ¿Qué… os creéis…?... que el mis…mo truco… funciona dos… veces?

-Este muchacho no es humano…-dijo aterrorizado uno de los guardias.

-No... soy un terrorífico monstruo-dijo elevando la cabeza, dando paso a un rostro ensangrentado, terrorífico y demoníaco. Sus ojos marrones parecían dos grandes bolas de fuego, preparadas para disparar en cualquier momento- ¿No veníais… a ponerme ese collar? Adelante, ponédmelo… si podéis.

-…

-¿Os rajáis?... Qué pena… quería divertirme un rato…

Uno de los guardias cae sin previo aviso al suelo, con un corte profundo en el hombro, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Uno menos…-dijo dementemente Óscar- ¿Tendrá la llave?

-No… ¡No te acerques a mi monstruo!- dijo el guardia retrocediendo- ¡No es posible que este sea el mismo chico de hace unos minutos! ¿Será acaso que sus ansias de matar hacia Juncos se han intensificado más por la aparición de su madre?-pensaba.

-No sabes como me gusta esa palabra… Por cierto gracias por la llave.

-¿¡Pero que demonios!? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando te pusiste a pensar. Miras siempre hacia otro lado… es tu defecto. Muchas gracias de nuevo-dijo mientras liberaba su pie de la cadena de Kairoseki.

-¡Debo informar a Juncos de esto!-dijo el guardia aterrorizado mientras salía corriendo.

-No… no lo harás…

Una corriente de aire caliente sale disparada hacia el guardia. Ante sus ojos aparece Óscar, sonriendo abiertamente.

-"Flamed" (Flameado)

Unas llamas en X salen de las manos de Óscar, propagándose por la camisa del guardia, quemándole el pecho y haciendo que brote sangre de la herida.

-¡QUEMA!... Mocoso…-mientras cae inconsciente al suelo.

-Que mal… Creo que me he pasado un poco…-dice mientras mira su camisa ensangrentada- Bueno hoy será mi… último día aquí. Observa como me elevo hacia una nueva altura y como oirás muy pronto mi nombre; Juncos Seil-sonríe abiertamente- Se avecina la tormenta.

* * *

**Algún Review?**


	4. Rompiendo las barredas! Burning Buster

_**Capitulo #4: !Rompiendo las barredas! Nace el Burning Buster **_

* * *

El joven esclavo con su alma llena de odio y cólera se acerca a las puertas de acero que alguna  
vez le encarcelaban las miraba de forma fría sin la más mínima muestra de emoción hasta que  
la llama viva que de sus ojos se veía le hacía destruir en un solo instante "su prisión" e ir a  
buscar por primera vez lo que llamaban libertad, bajo la escena esa puerta estaba calcinara por  
el calor que se desprendió del calor de los golpes del joven rubio.

**En la salida.**

-Mama…papa…les prometo que acabare con Juncos, el se ha burlado demasiado de nosotros  
de nuestra isla, de nuestra historia, el pagara por eso se los prometo… -Susurraba Oscar el cual  
se sentía cada vez más cerca de ver a su madre otra vez.

El corre y corre desesperadamente por toda la prisión eliminado en su por venir a todo  
carcelero que se cruzaba en su camino.

-¡Acabemos con él! –Gritaban los guardias tratando con ventaja en número vencer a Oscar.…

No son más que escorias…ustedes… son débiles. -Decía mientras con firmeza resiste cada  
golpe, espadazo y balazo que recibía se podía oír a un kilómetro la artillería que se gastaba en  
herir a un solo hombre, gracias a la densidad que tenía su forma congelante.

-No permitiremos que salgas.  
-No les hemos hecho nada…  
-Que eres…  
-Vas a morir.

Eran las frases que exclamaban los carceleros al ver el poder del que una vez torturaban sin  
piedad.

-Eso era todo lo que podían hacer, me dan pena que ustedes crean que pueden hacer algo  
contra mi… -Exclamo con ironía en su rostro, ¡Ice Hits! con sus puños congelantes se  
abalanzaba contra todos y cada uno de los guardias lanzándolos varios metros de distancia y  
congelando un tanto su cuerpo.

-JaJaJa... Los guardias reían a carcajadas de forma desesperada…

-Están locos, porque ríen si no me han hecho nada. –Dice un Oscar escéptico.

-Juncos nos salvara.  
-Acabara contigo.  
-Serás vencido por el Capitán.  
-Te encarcelaremos y torturaremos a ti y a tu padre otras ves.  
-Nadie puede más que Juncos.  
-Eres solo un preso más, una basura.

Oscar con firmeza pero con desagrado les dice "me dan pena que gente débil como ustedes  
confíe en un bastardo que es capaz de vender su alma al diablo por dinero, el no tiene  
escrúpulos y todo el mundo es solo una herramienta para él y ustedes no son la excepción" soy  
una persona serena díganme donde se encuentra mi bisento y no les pasara nada.

-Mentiroso, estúpido, bastardo.  
-Te matara Juncos.  
-Nos follaremos a tu madre.

- Que ustedes "Se Follaran a mi madre" fuiste tú quien dijo eso… -Menciona el enfadado joven  
al oír esa frase se acerca caminando lentamente al carcelero que veía como si un fantasma le  
atravesara su alma, sentía un escalofrió parecido al que siente cuando mueres.

-Eh discúl…pa… -Decia el Desafortunado guardia temeroso.

Oscar se agarra al desafortunado hombre y le eleva la cabeza mientras este se inclinaba  
preparándose para asestar un golpe.

-Has dicho "follar a mi madre" TE VOY A ASESINAR… -Grita Oscar mientras con una sola patada  
le lanza a 25 metros en contra de una pared de hierro.

Los guardia que ya de por si habían sido derrotados gritaban y lloraban de forma afeminada  
algunos se "mojaban los pantalones" al oír los alaridos de miedo de su compañero  
ensangrentado.

Oscar dice con una cara tenebrosa y siniestra -¿ALGUIEN DE LOS AQUÍ HIJOS DE PUTA  
PRESENTES QUIERE FOLLAR A MI MADRE?

-No, en lo absoluto… -respondían moviendo la cabeza para negarse.

Oscar saca de los mojados pantalones de uno de los guardias la llave maestra de los collares de  
Kairoseki.

Después de la escena, Oscar le pregunta a los guardias que derroto donde se encontraba su  
bisento y su amado libro de Norland Montblanc, donde luego de vencer a docenas de guardias  
y libertar a los esclavos que se encontraban a su paso pero buscando incesantemente a un  
compañero que conoció en su aprisionamiento…

-Oscar ten tu bisento, lo hemos recuperado para usted, pero no vemos su libro.

-Mi bisento hace ya muchos años que no te veía viejo amigo, no permitiré que nos vuelva a  
encarcela otra vez, no a mi o a ti sino a nadie más…

-Oscar, ¡vayamos a por Juncos, acabémosle entre todos podemos acabar con él!

-No hace falta, podéis iros. Dice el joven libertador mientras se convierte a su forma de alta  
temperatura y golpea la pared de ladrillos haciendo un gran agujero.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué haz? ¿Qué planeas hacer? -Eran las únicas ideas que cruzaba en  
la mente de los esclavos que eran "Libres"

-¿Qué pasa, no deseaban ser libres? -Decía acercándose con paso firme a la puerta donde  
entraron y planeando acercarse al marco de la puerta la cual apretó con su puño mientras  
sentía nostalgia…

-Usted no se irá con nosotros… -Dijo un niño de 15 años que estaba apresado, mientras  
recordaba las incontables veces que este le salvo…

**Hace 4 años, en las minas.**

_Se veía a un niño con cabello castaño y ojos verdes entrando en por la puerta principal de la _  
_prisión junto a muchos hombres encadenados, caminando en filas con pies descalzos y _  
_desgastados, llenos de cayos entraban a la cárcel mina para extraer Kairoseki recibiendo _  
_innumerables latigazos de los guardias, pero aquel joven ya no aguantaba el peso de su cuerpo _  
_de toda la tortura que recibió mientras cada segundo el sudaba más, hasta entrecerrar sus ojos _  
_de forma involuntaria… _

_-No, te desmayes, si te desmayas o duermes aunque sea solo durante un segundo créeme que _  
_no podrás despertar. _

_–Dijo un joven rubio y de ojos marrones un poco mayor a él con mirada decidida, pero _  
_agobiada. _

_-¿Quién eres tú? _

_-Soy Oscar River, considérate mi aprendiz… conmigo cerca te aseguro no te pasara nada aquí. _

_-No vale la pena, ¡nada de esto vale la maldita pena! No necesito de un maestro que me _  
_enseñe como debe actuar un esclavo. –Dijo el Infante de pelo castaño._

_-Muy cierto nada de esto vale la pena -dice con mirada caída pero no paraba de picar las rocas. _

_-Pues y por qué estoy aquí, en esta sucia mina de mierda, yo solo deseaba ser un marine. _

_-Repite lo que has dicho… Eres un niño malcriado… -Dice golpeando en la cara al infante con _  
_puño y tirándolo inmóvil al piso. _

_Los esclavos se acercaban mirando con piedad pero aun así con repudio la cara del infante que _  
_estaba tendido al piso. _

_-Porque me miráis con odio, por decir que quiero ser un marine, me llamo Clark Skyline y seré _  
_"un Almirante" no un sucio esclavo en una mina donde no hay libertad. _

_-¿Porque crees que ellos te observan con odio? _

_-No me importa repetirlo mil veces seré "un Almirante" es su problema ser unos idiotas que no _  
_pueden mirar más allá. _

_-Eres solo un niño mimado, nadie te critica por que quieras ser un marine, nadie ha dicho que _  
_todos ellos sean como el hijo de puta de Juncos, todos tratamos de mirar más allá cada día _  
_sueño por las noches con sentir la brisa del mar, sueño que viajo por el mundo estando sin _  
_ataduras. Nadie aquí te está juzgando por soñar, te están juzgando por que hablas igual que _  
_Juncos, eso no es un sueño es una ambición. _

_-¿Cual es la gran diferencia? _

_-Nosotros tenemos sueños algunos más grandes otros más pequeños, pero respetamos más _  
_que todo a los demás y sus ideales no querremos imponerlos a gente que no nos ha hecho _  
_nada. Antes que tu vinieras yo tenía 4 años en esta mina y cuando fine encarcelaron a mi padre _  
_y le rompieron el brazo a mi madre y casi mi puedo ver a mi padre aunque este aquí, yo he _  
_odiado cada maldito día, hora y minuto que he pasado aquí, pero me molesta más que pienses _  
_que todos seamos solamente esclavos nada mas en especial que digas que soy un maestro en _  
_saber que hace un esclavo. _

_Guardia: ¡Dejaos de tanta cháchara! –Dice sacando su pistola apuntando a de lejos a Clark. _

_¡Bang Bang! !Bang Bang! Impacto un sonido hueco en la mina. _

_¡No te lo permitiré que lo hagas! Argh… -Exclamo Oscar mientras con su pico bloqueo y desvió _  
_los disparos lanzándolos al techo con mucho esfuerzo._

_¡Me las pagaras! mientras apuntaba a Oscar un guardia sonriente. _

_-No te lo permitiré, se lanza Oscar a atacar el guardia, usando su pico desarma al carcelero de _  
_su arma de fuego, con una estocada que aunque no impacta, hace que el guardia se tropiece y _  
_caiga al piso, Oscar Clavo su pico a pocos milímetros del cuello del guardia… Con cólera. _

_-Los demás guardias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apuntaban con múltiples armas a Oscar hasta _  
_que lo retuvieron y se lo llevaban entre todos, después de una larga tanda de humillantes _  
_latigazos en frente de todos sus compañeros incluso le escupían en la cara, "los demás esclavos _  
_no podían hacer más que mirar sin terror" hasta que se para con otra vez casi sin fuerza y lo _  
_llevaban al (Cuarto Disciplinario) para mas castigo. _

_-Argh Ah Ah… Aspira aire un ensangrentado Oscar- Gritaba a los cuatro vientos de forma _  
_decidida pero titubeante… 1ra Regla para "ser Libres" (Nunca te arrepientas de lo que haces) _  
_dice levantando su tembloroso brazo como si de un gesto de victoria tratase. _

_-Malditos… _  
_-Oscar por que tu haz… _  
_-No le hagan daño… _  
_Exclamaban los Presos hasta que llego el momento en que quedaron en silencio. _

_-Clark, chicos, padre, "ustedes serán mis aprendices de cómo vivir en libres" les enseñare a _  
_todos el camino en donde no hayan mas ataduras -Susurraba Oscar mientras el sonreía._

**Actualmente**

Ultima lección para ser libres "Nunca se rindan" -Susurró Oscar mientras activa otra vez su  
forma de Alta Temperatura mientras su cuerpo se calentaban "Apareció una misteriosa cortina  
de vapor"

-Clark Abre los ojos como platos, -Oscar tu…

-Oscar devuelve la mirada aun sosteniendo el marco de la puerta - (Lo hemos logrado, chicos)  
fue lo único que dijo mientras se le veía llorar de felicidad y cada gota se hacía parte de la  
pequeña cortina de vapor.  
Los ex-esclavos lloraban gritando el nombre de Oscar con admiración.

¡Vámonos de aquí es una orden de Oscar! -Decía Clark desviando la mirada.

Oscar salió de la sala con mucha prisa secándose las lágrimas para llegar a donde Juncos y su  
madre se encontraban. Aunque lo que encontró, no fue para nada lo que él había esperado,  
veía a un muchacho de pelo blanco, el cual estaba encima de un Juncos caído al suelo,  
escupiendo sangre por la boca.

Oscar ya saliste… -Dijo Bianca confundida pero alegre. -Ella y Nick se distraen saludando a  
Oscar.

-Que ha pasado aquí… Ese chico de pelo blanco debe ser fuerte…

Juncos: ¡Reverence Nudes! -Juncos se escapa de donde Nick esta y usando sus cuerdas hace  
que Nick este plantado al piso como si se estuviera arrodillando.

O quizás muy idiota… Se quedaron madre e hijo mirando de forma despectiva a Nick.

-¡Eres un…bastardo! -Gritaba Oscar empuñando su bisento con firmeza saltando al ataque  
embistiendo a Juncos son su cuerpo e enviándole 3 metros atrás "Convertido en su Forma de  
Alta Temperatura" -¡Un choque de armas explosivo se escucha! -Se podía ver las chispas que  
producían la fricción de los metales.  
Me están cabreando… Un decidido Capitán Marine quito sus espadas de la cruzada dejando el  
bisento clavado al gris piso de la cárcel.

-Cobarde, pelea como hombre.

Mientras Juncos se apoyan del bisento para saltar encima del joven atacante, yendo a la  
espalda. ¡Hands Ropes! la postura que Oscar tenia cambia y enviando sus brazos atrás alzando  
su cuerpo en un giro en el aire cayendo encima del joven de pelo blanco.

¡QUEMA, QUEMA, JODER! –Grita Nick en tono alarmante

-Perdón…

-¡Que te pares Cabrón!

-¿Quién eres? -Dice Oscar parándose avergonzado.

Soy quien te vino a rescatar, me desatas chispita. –Respondió con sarcasmo.

-Claro no hay problema.

-Dejen de cotillear como zorras… -Dice Juncos articulando decenas debajo del gris piso de la  
prisión. ¡Underworld Strings!

- ¡Prepárate pelo pincho! Acabare contigo dice lanzándose impudentemente, usando su  
¡Propulsion Drive! se impulsa 10 metros encima del aire hasta caer en picada preparándose  
para atacar con su puño.

¡Resolution Ropes! una enorme cantidad de cuerdas salen del piso al cielo y trancan los  
movimientos de Nick cubriendo todo el brazo derecho del joven.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás te romperé cada hueso de cuerpo con mi tecni… Argh Ah…. El capitán  
marine cae al suelo.

-¡Hands-Up Shots! El joven de pelo blanco aunque no lo aparente astuto coge un par de balas  
de 9 milímetros de su bolsillo y con su mano derecha las dispara e impacta a Juncos en el brazo  
derecho el cual queda muy dañado.

-Mi brazo, ¡no lo puedo mover!

-He acertado -dice Nick alegremente.

-Tan fuerte es para luchar contra Juncos y estar ganando.

- El hubiera podido rescatarte sin ayuda…

-Me las pagaras ¡Manipulation Ropes! Juncos desenvaina sus 2 espadas y usando sus sogas y  
las dirige al cuello de Nick, el ya estando estancado en el aire por las cuerdas que ataban su  
brazo.

¡Powered Spin! -Propulsa girando sus piernas como una hélice y evitando las espadas, -las  
cuerdas de Juncos se salían más y más del piso, el joven de pelo blanco al fin aterrizaba aunque  
con su brazo derecho lastimado aun se podía mover, descarga toda la fuerza que puedo y se  
prepara para un nuevo

¡Powered Spin! Ahora en el piso se apoya en una de sus piernas y gira agarrando con sus 2  
manos las cuerdas y tirando a Juncos con gran fuerza a la pared que estaba a 15 metros de  
distancia –has tenido suficiente pelo pincho –decía burlándose Nick… algo cansado pero  
emocionado por la contienda.

Oscar se acerca a donde estaba parado preparándose para dar el golpe de gracias a Juncos con  
la fuerza de su forma de Alta Temperatura.

-¡X Flamed! Oscar preparaba sus manos formando una X ardiente para acabar de una vez por  
todas con Juncos.

Un ensangrentado Capitán, sale de la cortina de polvo que dejo el impacto contra la pared

-Te atreverías a atacar a "Esto"…

-Tú… eres… un cobarde. -dice mientras aunque con ojos llenos de furia para su ataque.

Oscar y Bianca miran atónitos lo que en una de las cuerdas sostenía… El Amado Libro de  
Norland Montblanc que poseía antes Oscar. Fausto el padre de Oscar que había llegado  
pasando por las escaleras de caracol llego al piso y lo único que pudo sentir se dividió entre  
orgullo por Oscar por valorar tanto ese regalo y consigo la alegría de ver a su esposa otra vez y  
la cruda realidad que se podía ver era un juncos que seguía usando sus trampas, engaños y  
trucos sucios para acabar con los demás, mientras todos los demás prisioneros se lanzaban a  
atacar al tan odiado carcelero que los torturo durante tanto años.

¡Underworld Reverence! Usaba las docenas de de cuerdas que había plantado en el suelo,  
todos y cada uno de los atacantes recibían un ¡Suicide Nude! Que estaban apretando e  
inmovilizando los cuellos de sus enemigos, mientras tiraba latigazos desde el piso. Oscar  
calentaba inconscientemente el ambiente por la ira que tenia por permanecer impotente por  
no querer atacar a Juncos para no quemar el libro de Norland que con tanto cariño le regalo su  
padre.

-Oscar por favor no lo permitas. –Fausto dice llorando pues no quiere ver mas como sus  
hombres caen por el cobarde Juncos.

Oscar se queda inmovilizado, dándose cuenta que no puede atacar a Juncos pues usara a los  
prisioneros de escudos humanos, y siente culpa y remordimiento por qué cree que la culpa de  
esta situación fue su debilidad.

-Oscar, Si logro salvar a todos y a tu librito, ¿Serás mi nakama? Podrás viajar por el mundo y  
ser un pirata.

-¡Como puedes preguntar eso en este momento! Aunque Óscar estaba emocionado, se sentía  
incomodo.

-Bien buena suerte con pelo pincho…

-¡Seré tu nakama! Feliz pero…

-Calienta el ambiente tanto como puedas yo me ocupo del resto…  
Oscar se enciende más que nunca preparándose para acabar con Juncos siguiendo las órdenes  
de Nick. –El aire se volvía más y más pesado, incluso Oscar que producía el calor sudaba.

-Rop Rop, ustedes no tienen las agallas para…

**¡BURNING BUSTER!**

Muchas bolas de fuego concentrado salían de una gran cortina de humo blanco en forma de  
ráfagas de color carmesí, que llegaron desde todas direcciones a una velocidad altísima  
atacaban con el ya mal herido Capitán Marine el cual era impulsado contra la pared de ladrillo  
la cual era descuida por los impactos que surgían del Burning Buster, rompiéndola tirando a un  
Juncos moribundo al suelo.

"Sin herir a nadie más" el Libro de Norland quedo en el suelo intacto, luego Oscar lo recogió y  
junto a Nick, sus padres y los demás ex-Prisioneros salían victoriosos de la Cárcel y llegar a las  
aldeas que había para descasar pero en su recorrido se encontró una última vez con Juncos y a  
su aprendiz Clark Skyline…

-¡Auxilio! ¡Sálvenme! ¡No quiero Morir aquí! –Gritaba Juncos que se sostenía con su única  
mano sana al risco…

Nick, Oscar y los demás presentes en el incidente, Hacían oídos sordos a lo que el villano decía  
llorando.

¡Salvémosle! –Grita Clark.

Todos miraban con extrañeza a lo que el joven de 15 años le decía como si fuese simplemente  
una idea infantil.  
-No me importa el aun puede salvarse… Dice Clark agarrando la mano de Juncos y salvándolo  
de caer el risco.

-Rop Rop Rop, Estúpido ingenuo te matare dice mientras usa una de sus cuerdas para tirar a  
Clark al risco junto con él como venganza.

Oscar: Maldito Juncos, acercándose al risco -Dice llorando…

¡Speed Powered! Nick se acerca al Risco con su velocidad de sus pies despegados del suelo  
pudo recoger al muchacho de Pelo castaño y llevarlo al risco pero Juncos, no tuvo la misma  
suerte por negar la ayuda dada otra vez por Clark de devolver su vida siendo un Marine justo y  
honesto, cae al Mar y muere ahogado al no poder nadar.

**3 Días después.**

Después de una gran fiesta y festejos conmemorando a sus héroes o salvadores locales Nick  
Blast y Oscar River volvieron otra vez a Isla Yaoke y les regalaron un pequeño barco "donde  
apenas cabían una o 2 personas en su único cuarto o aposento" no muy grande.

Mi brazo ya funcionara pronto con el dinero de la Mina hemos podido hacer el tratamiento  
pero fuiste tú y Nick que lograron todo esto, porque no usaron el dinero para compararse un  
barco mejor que ese… -Dice Bianca feliz pero extrañada.

-Adiós papa y mama ya me voy, no importa mucho al fin podre vivir libre por el mundo.

-Adiós señora pronto vera noticias nuestras en los periódicos y quién sabe si hasta un cartel de  
recompensa. –Se despide Nick emocionado.

-No mi hijo un criminal…. –Dice llorando.

Déjalo estar tiene el Libro de Norland, no le pasara nada. –Dice Fausto consolando a su esposa  
y besándola en la mejilla.

Nick y Oscar se van en su pequeño barco a un nuevo horizonte una nueva isla, soñando cada  
vez más poderosos y libres pero…

Se escucha un extraño ruido en esa maleta que ha traído.

-Y pesa mucho que raro…

!Eres tú! Nick abre la maleta y Grita de emoción.

-Hola ¿Me llevan a la base de la marina del North Blue? –pregunta Clark sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué has venido? –Pregunta Oscar Molesto.

-Seremos enemigos algún día, pero por ahora los necesito en camino hacer un Almirante debo  
llegar a la base de la marina del North Blue.  
-Que te devuelvas… -  
-Que venga, ¡Es una orden. –Dice Nick feliz.  
-¡Así mismo! Chúpate esa, horno con patas. –Grita Clark saltando de alegría.

-Este será un viaje muy largo…


	5. Aparece Zack, el Espadachín

_**Capitulo #5, Aventura en isla Pesche, Aparece Zack el **_**_espadachín_**

* * *

**Cuartel General de la Marina en el North Blue**

En el interior del cuartel un joven marine portaba un sobre camino a un enorme despacho  
donde un vigoroso hombre canoso esperaba sentado en un escritorio.

- Gorem-san aquí le traigo el informe de lo ocurrido hace 5 días en las minas de Kairoseki a  
cargo de Juncos-san ...- Reportó el marine

-Entiendo (abriendo el sobre y leyendo el contenido)...no se sabe nada de Juncos? (enciende  
un puro) nunca confié en que ese cabeza de chorlito fuera capaz de hacer bien su trabajo. De  
todas formas no nos conviene que este incidente se haga público...-Dijo el Comodoro Gorem a  
cargo del Cuartel General del North Blue.

-Así que este jovencito ha causado tanto revuelo...-pensó el comodoro mientras echaba el  
humo del puro y miraba la foto de un joven peliblanco.

**Mientras tanto en las aguas del North Blue**

Observamos a 3 jóvenes en una pequeña embarcación.

-Este barquito parece de juguete dudo que sea capaz de llevarnos hasta la próxima isla, quien  
me mandaría a embarcarme con dos usuarios de frutas...seremos comida de rey marino-Dijo  
sollozante Clark.

-Jajajaja no seas así debemos estar agradecidos a los aldeanos por dejarnos este bote, está  
bien para empezar pero debemos encontrar uno más grande, nuestro propio barco...-Dijo  
entusiasmado Nick.

-No tenéis que preocuparos, con mis dotes de navegación cualquier embarcación estará bien  
yo os puedo llevar hasta el fin del mundo- Dijo con aires de superioridad Oscar.

De pronto una serpiente marina gigante apareció dispuesta a engullir el pequeño bote de  
nuestros héroes.

-AHHHH! Sabía que íbamos a morir-Dijo Clark llorando y cerrando los ojos.

*Ruidos, golpes…silencio…*

Clark abrió los ojos -Estoy muerto? -pensó y observo a los lados y contemplo el mar en calma.

-¡Queee! ¿Dónde está el monstruo marino, Eh? ¿Qué coméis?- Pregunto asombrado de la  
tranquilidad de sus compañero.

Mientras tanto Nick y Oscar comían la carne de la serpiente marina y reían al ver la reacción  
del joven Clark.

-Que dico esta esta coza, tu habilidaz ez genial pero nezesitamoz un cocinero- Dijo Nick con la  
boca llena.

-Si no me hubieras lanzado contra esa cosa no se habría quemado nuestra comida, no es mi  
culpa si no quedo en su punto JUM!, por cierto poneos a remad si seguimos en esta zona  
mucho tiempo una borrasca nos alcanzara en pocos minutos - Dijo molesto Oscar mientras  
cogía otro trozo de carne.

-Eh? Pero si tanto el cielo como el mar están en calma. Pero si él lo dice…-Dijo Nick

-Vamos remad!, 1-2, 3-4, 1-2, 3-4… –Les indicaba Oscar.

-Quiero llegar a tierra firme es una tortura navegar con ustedes- mientras remaba

Los jóvenes ya podían observar la siguiente isla en el horizonte, mientras tanto en esa misma  
Isla.

**Isla Peche (North Blue)**

[Pequeña isla situada en las aguas del North Blue, es famosa por ser la mayor proveedora de  
melocotones de los 4 Blues, debido a la gran plantación de melocotoneros que se extiende por  
toda la isla. Junto al suave aroma a melocotón que desprende la isla, también es famosa por su  
seguridad ante los piratas contando así con un grupo destacable de cazarecompensas.]

Entrando la noche observamos música de pianola y risas saliendo por una de las pequeñas  
tabernas del pueblo. De pronto todo queda en silencio y un hombre es lanzado por la puerta  
cayendo en medio del suelo arenoso. Detrás del un tipo rubio sale cabizbajo. Cuando la puerta  
se cierra la música y las risas continúan.

-Vaya decepción acabas de decirme que eras fuerte y ni siquiera me has obligado a  
desenfundar mi segunda espada- Dijo un fuerte chico rubio

-Creí que bromeabas con lo de pelear, eres un monstruo en combate no creo poder  
derrotarte-Dijo el hombre desde el suelo mientras observaba la sangre de su pecho y miraba  
rencoroso al rubio.

-Bah...entonces me voy...había oído rumores de que esta taberna la frecuentaban unos fuertes  
cazarecompensas y quería probar su fuerza pero me llevo otra amarga decepción iré a buscar  
algo de comer- Dijo relazado el rubio mientras se alejaba por la calle en busca de un Bar.

-Maldito bastardo...esto no quedara así..Me reiré cuando supliques por tu vida, ellos sabrán de  
ti...- murmuró el hombre herido mientras se levantaba.

**En las orillas de Isla Peche**

En una tranquila playa bañada por la luz de la luna nuestros tres marineros echaban el ancla  
ansiosos por pisar tierra firme. Allí encendieron una hoguera y comieron el resto de carne de  
serpiente marina que les había sobrado.

-Bien será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí, parece un sitio tranquilo. Aunque puedo  
escuchar fiesta en el pueblo-Dijo Oscar.

-Si yo también las oigo lo mejor será que al amanecer vayamos a preguntar cómo llegar al  
Cuartel General de la Marina en el North Blue.-Dijo Clark pensando en sus intereses.

-Como digas pero ahora callad quiero dormir, estoy exhausto de tanto remar, además tuve que  
utilizar mi habilidad para salir de aquella tormenta - exclamo Nick mientras se acostaba.

A pocos metros de donde habían desembarcado los jóvenes se observaba un edificio  
amurallado. En su interior había una gran plantación de melocotoneros...por una de las  
ventanas se oían las voces roncas de una serie de hombre riéndose y hablando entre ellos.

En una mesa redonda 3 hombres robustos y una mujer varonil jugaban al póker.  
Los 4 Ases cazarecompensas.

-Jajajajaja viste la cara de ese pirata cuando se dio cuenta que le había cortado los tendones  
del Pie- Dijo Heartrudis la mujer Corazón.

[Heartrudis: mujer pelirroja, alta y musculosa, de físico varonil con espalda grande, ronda los  
40 años de edad, es muy enamoradiza y sádica, a pesar de su aspecto ella se ve sexy y usa ropa  
provocativa que suele irritar a los hombres que la miran.  
Usa cuchillos de caza para pelear además de sus potentes brazos.]

-Es patético cuando los asquerosos piratas suplican por su vida- Afirmo Picasso el hombre de  
Picas.

[Picasso: Hombre moreno con bigote y barba, lleva boina y gafas de cerca, vigoroso pero no es  
muy alto. Suele ser malhablado. Habla con acento francés y utiliza sus piernas vibradas para  
pelear.]

-Pero el ver a todos esos montones de mierda merece la pena cuando recibes el dinero de  
parte de los perros falderos del gobierno -dijo Diamondz el hombre Diamante.

[Diamondz: Hombre de pelo castaño con una pequeña franja canas en las sienes, tiene la voz  
grave y fuma puros, posee acento italiano y es el jefe de los cuatro Ases y es muy impaciente.  
Pelea con una larga de color dorado.].

-Si ser cazarecompensas es genial todo ese dinero nos da una buena vida, y gracias a eso  
podemos darnos estas partidas de póker, por cierto, escalera de color- Dijo Trabis el hombre  
Trébol mientras dejaba sus cartas en la mesa.

[Trabis: el más sabio y relajado de los 4. Un hombre vigoroso de cabello largo, viste de traje y  
siempre se le ve comiendo melocotones. Tiene una mente fotográfica y siempre recuerda las  
caras de los Wanted lo que es beneficioso para su ocupación. El es francotirador, utiliza una  
escopeta, si no es capaz de ingeniárselas para usar cualquier cosa como proyectil.]

-...Maldito- dijeron los otros tres.

Piri piri piri..piri piri piri...

Sonaba el denden mushi que había colgado en la sala de los 4 cazarecompensas junto a los  
carteles de "Wanted" de los piratas más buscados del North Blue.

-Al habla Diamondz, ¿Quién habla?-Contesto el cazarecompensas tras perder la partida de  
póker.

-Diamondz un espadachín rubio ha estado causando problemas en la taberna donde soléis  
apostar, va buscando gente fuerte para combatir y su fuerza es equiparable a la de un capitán  
pirata...creo que os puede causar problemas si sigue en la isla …Podría ser competencia...- Dijo  
el hombre anónimo de antes mientras los cazarecompensas escuchaban.

-Ya veo…si no tiene precio sobre su cabeza no me importa quien sea, así que no molestes con  
tontería seas quien seas...Entiendes no quiero que esto se repita, me oíste!?-Dijo el  
cazarecompensas.

-Ahhh!, Agg..-la llamada se corto.

-Que ha sido eso!? Oye estas ahí? Que bastardo dejarme con la palabra en la boca- Dijo  
Diamondz.

Piri piri piri volvio a sonar el den den mushi.

-Eres el inútil de antes?-Diamondz contesto.

-Je, No, pero ese inútil en realidad me fue más útil de lo que creí. Así que si hay gente fuerte en  
esta isla, jajaja bien estaba comenzando a pensar que toda esta isla estaba llena de pequeñas  
ratas debiluchas. Soy Zack y ustedes señores cazarecompensas quedan retados a un duelo…si  
no aceptáis, os iré a buscar y entonces seré yo quien se haga con vuestras cabezas.

En uno de los callejones del pueblo observamos al joven espadachín rubio Nick manteniendo  
una conversación con el líder de los cazarecompensas Diamondz. A los pies del rubio el  
cadáver del que anteriormente había sido su duelista y el anterior dueño del Ko Den Den  
Mushi.

-Bien nos vemos mañana a las 16 horas en "Peach Place", si os retrasáis ya podéis dormir con  
un ojo abierto- Dijo Nick mientras colgaba el den den mushi sin recibir respuesta y lo colocaba  
en el bolsillo del cadáver que yacía en el suelo.

-Maldito hijo de puta, quien se ha creído que es ese mocoso.-Dijo el jefe cazarecompensas.

-Que voz más sexy tenía ese tal Zack, que haremos chicos?-Dijo Heartrudis.

-Pues ir y añadir una nueva cabeza a nuestros trofeos de caza jajajaja-Dijo Picasso.

-Decidido, hare que ese tipo suplique por su vida para luego arrebatársela-Mascullo entre  
dientes Diamondz.

**A la mañana siguiente en las orillas de Isla Peche**

-¡230 Berries! Si ha subido el precio del periódico, es un gran negocio- Dijo Oscar mientras  
compraba el Diario.

-Nick, despierta, vamos a la ciudad quiero desayunar- Decía Jack pensando en buscar  
información sobre La Marina.

-Eh mirad esto…-Dijo pálido Oscar mientras el ambiente se enfriaba.

Clark y Oscar observaron la primera plana del periódico y…

-¡Que, esto es imposible!- Gritaron ambos jóvenes despertando al peliblanco que no podía ni  
imaginar lo que estaba a punto de desvelarse a través de todos los mares.

-No puede ser, ¿por qué no dicen nada de mí?- Dijo deprimido Oscar.

-Ni que fuese algo de lo que enorgullecerse! Esto es malo!- Exclamo Clark mientras golpeaba la  
cabeza de Oscar de forma cómica.

-Eh? Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Nick mientras se frotaba los ojos…

-Míralo tu mismo-Dijo Oscar lanzándole el periódico a su camarada.

Primera plana del periódico "North News"  
[Observamos un Gran Titulo con la palabra WANTED en él. Bajo este un subtitulo" Los Más  
Buscados" seguido de una serie de carteles de búsqueda y captura con las recompensas de los  
piratas más famosos del North Blue. Bajo esto observamos otro subtitulo más pequeño  
"Nuevas Órdenes de Búsqueda y Captura" y una foto ampliada de un joven peliblanco,  
sonriendo con algo de sangre en la frente y de fondo difuminado con dos personas con monos  
a rayas negro y blanco.  
A pie de página se encuentra la información detallada sobre este Wanted inesperado.

[Nombre: Nick Blast  
Alias: Shiro-Blast  
Raza: Humano+Usuario de Akuma no MI.  
Recompensa: 27:000.000B  
Acusado por: Liberación de esclavos ex criminales, obstrucción a la justicia, sabotaje en una  
mina propiedad del Gobierno Mundial y Asesinato de Marines.  
Clasificado: Fugitivo peligroso. Posiblemente pirata.]

-P-pero…p-pero…cuando me tomaron la foto No salgo favorecido sucio de sangre- Dijo  
malhumorado Nick.

-Eres idiota! Esto es un gran problema si me relacionan con un pirata con precio sobre su  
cabeza, ellos jamás me dejaran entrar en la Marina-Dijo Clark.

-Tu siempre mirando por tus intereses. No, pero tiene razón, Nick eso no es algo bueno esta  
isla es conocida por sus cazarecompensas si te reconocen estaremos en problemas. Además…  
yo también quiero un Wanted! – Añadió Oscar.

-No os preocupéis, tarde o temprano iba ocurrir, jajaja la Marina sabe que pondré el mundo  
patas arriba, pero no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera jajajaa además está claro que el más  
peligroso de los tres soy yo jajaja- Dijo despreocupado Nick.

-Ya verás cuando tenga una recompensa la tuya será tan ridícula que dudaran de quien es el  
capitán. Seguro me ponen algún apodo temible y que imponga respeto- Dijo Oscar envidioso.

-Yo no veo tu nombre en la pagina- Se burlo Nick sacándole la lengua a su camarada.  
Los dos piratas novatos comenzaron a discutir sanamente. Mientras tanto los periódicos se  
extendían por toda la isla y como no, uno llegaba hasta el edificio de los cazarecompensas.

-Aun quedan dos horas para nuestra cita, estoy impaciente. Qué traes ahí Picasso? -Dijo Trabis.

-Estaba viendo los nuevos Wanted, al parecer hay un mocoso qu ha causado alboroto cerca de  
aquí y ofrecen una buena cifra por él, échale un vistazo Trabis seguro que no olvidas su cara-  
Respondió el hombre de Picas.

-De todas formas colócalo en la pared-Dijo Diamondz mientras entraba por la puerta de la sala.

-Bien chicos, he pensado que con que dos de nosotros vayan al encuentro de ese mocoso que  
nos reto será más que suficiente, había pensado en que Heartrudis y Picasso se encargaran de  
cerrarle el pico a aquel inútil mientras Trabis y yo visitamos el puerto y hacemos una ronda de  
vigilancia en busca de nuevas presas-Aclaró el imponente hombre diamante.

-Eh, pero yo quería luchar…llevo todo el día esperando-dijo Trabis.

-No hay más que hablar, vosotros dos dirigíos a "Peach Place" y traerme la cabeza de ese  
anormal. Trabis coge tu escopeta nos vamos de caza y no quiero quejas- Impuso Diamondz.

SI-Dijeron los otros tres.

**Una hora más tarde en la playa donde se encontraba Nick**

-Maldita sea que aburrimiento, se supone que soy el capitán porque le tengo que hacer caso.-  
Decía Nick.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí, es peligroso si te reconocen, no nos ayudaran si saben que eres  
un pirata- Repetía Nick imitando de forma burlesca la voz de Oscar.

-Decidido, iré a dar un paseo, y si alguien me causa problemas le pateo al trasero a propulsión-  
Dijo Nick mientras salía del barco y se quitaba el bigote falso que le había dado Clark para  
mantenerse oculto.

**Mientras por la playa un joven rubio corría distraído dirección al pueblo.**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… no debí beber tanto anoche me he quedado dormido y llegare tarde  
a mi propia cita -decía Zack el espadachín.

-Si no me hubiese quedado dormido me habría dado tiempo a calentar, urrg que rabia! Si  
llego tarde pensaran que soy un cobarde…muero de ganas por pele..-Dijo Zack cuando se  
choco con un joven peliblanco que también paseaba distraído por la playa.

-Eh, mira por dónde vas, me has hecho daño- Dijo Nick cabreado.

-Eh lo siento, no tengo tiempo para hablar con copitos de nieve, mierda llego tarde!- Zack  
salió corriendo aun más rápido sin ni siquiera mirar a Nick.

-El joven peliblanco se levanta sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa extrañado y molesto.

-Copito de nieve? Que se ha creído ese tío, ¡maldito si te vuelvo a ver te pateare el trasero!-  
Dijo Nick gritando al viento.

-Eh? Que es esto? Una katana…se le habrá caído a ese tipo? Je, seguro cuando se dé cuenta de  
que no la tiene se molesta en volver y preguntarme el nombre, jijijji- Dijo Nick con cara  
burlesca y riendo entre dientes.

-Nah, soy una buena persona, lo buscare y se la daré…(y aprovechare para patearle el trasero  
jijijiji)-Nick termino la frase y corrió a propulsión tras el joven rubio.

* * *

** Minchy-chan14: **Muchas gracias por la review y la felicitación...

Respondiendo, soy un joven de 17 años, es cierto no he planeado el final pero tenga ya mucho texto pre-escrito y mucho material extra que mostrarles, ya veras de que hablo con el tiempo, los recuerdos del 4to capitulo fue porque se me ocurrio meter en la historia a Clark, quien es algo asi como el Coby de la historia y sigue siendo un personaje importante.

En cuanto el **¿Porque Nick desea ser el Rey de los Piratas, si uno de ellos mato a su amigo?**

-Es simple miralo de esta forma, el es un huérfano sin nadie que cuide de el desde que Dart murio, el no tiene como objetivo matar a quien asesino a Dart, sino vivir aventuaras, es un poco ambiguo el concepto pero si notas eso mismo se puede concebir con Clark.

En cuanto a **¿Quien es el Rey de los piratas?**

Es un personaje nuevo, el cual nació hace 100 años pero aunque su nombre es conocido por todo el mundo, es censurado y es una ley nunca mencionar el nombre de tal persona, es alguien que no murió en batalla ni fue capturado pero ya que 100 años no es una cifra tan grande hay seres como los gigantes que son muy logevos que le han conocido, igual que ancianos. Si notas salvo lo de "Norland" todo es nuevo y asi permancera, pues el punto es crear una historia paralela.

-Y si tambien concuerdo contigo con lo de los Fic pequeños con gran cantidad de reviews.

**En fin eso es todo y muchas gracias por el Review y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y como siempre cualquier comentario, sugerencia, critica, felicitación, ect que quieras hacer o cualquier otro desee hacer es bien recibido.**


	6. Salida de caza, Oscar y Clark en apuros

_**Capitulo #6: Salida de caza, Oscar y Clark en apuros**_

* * *

Son las 15:30 horas, un clima suave acompañado de un dulce aroma a melocotón recubre Isla  
Peche. Los jóvenes Oscar y Clark se adentraron en un pueblo cerca de la costa donde atracaron  
el barco. La ciudad conocida como Persic City

**Persic City **

[Ciudad Pérsica, ciudad no muy grande de costa situada al este de Isla Peche, de día es  
tranquila, pero de noche el ruido de la fiesta recorre las calles adornadas de melocotoneros en  
flor. En sus tabernas se venden licores caseros hechos con melocotón y son comunes los  
juegos de azar. La gente de esta ciudad odia a los piratas y consideran a sus vecinos los  
famosos cazar recompensas de "Los 4 ases" sus héroes. Esta ciudad cuenta con lugares  
destacables y famosos en toda la Isla: como: La Zona Portuaria y el Muelle Durazno, La  
hermosa "Peach Place", La Fabrica "Pessego" (de manipulación y exportación de melocotones  
más grande de la isla) y La residencia de los 4 ases entre otros.]

La gente de la ciudad pasea tranquila por la calle y en una taberna vemos a los dos jóvenes  
sentados junto a la barra mientras el tabernero les atiende.

-Yumiii, que bueno está este zumo/jugo de melocotón - dijo Clark sonriendo.

-Entonces, sabe usted algo sobre cómo llegar al Cuartel General de la Marina del North Blue?-  
Dijo educadamente.

Oscar mientras ponía la oreja a las conversaciones de los clientes.

-Veras…-Comenzó a explicar el tabernero mientras…

-¿Viste?, han puesto precio sobre la cabeza de un nuevo novato que se da a conocer en este  
Blue, los delincuentes no dejan de aparecer. Es terrorífico-Dijo una mujer sentada en una de  
las mesas de la taberna.

-Me parece mentira cuantos delincuentes y rebeldes hay sueltos, menos mal que aquí estamos  
a salvo, contamos con los mejores cazar recompensas, ellos son los más fuertes-Dijo otro  
cliente.

-Si, ellos son más leales que esos marines perros del gobierno-dijo otro cliente.

-Cierto, no debemos preocuparnos estamos a salvo con nuestros 4 héroes -Volvió a repetir la  
señora del principio.

-Camarero ponga una ronda de chupitos a ¡Salud de nuestros héroes los 4 Ases!- Otro cliente  
exclamó.

-Kaaampaaaai!-Brindo la taberna entera.

-¿Disculpe que dijo?- Repitió Oscar al tabernero tras observar la escena de la taberna.

-Si, le decía, que el cuartel se encuentra cerca de la entrada al Grand Line, en Isla Golden...  
dicen que el encargado de aquella central de marines es algo obstinado y duro. Está a cargo de  
la protección del mar más fuerte de los cuatro Blues...-Explico el tabernero.

-Y ¿queda muy lejos de aquí?-Dijo Clark mientras se acababa su zumo.

Antes de recibir respuesta dos niños entraron gritando en la taberna.

-¡Los Ases se batirán en duelo en media hora!- Dijo el más alto de los niños.

-Rápido debemos ir todos a ¡Peach Place! No nos lo podemos perder. -Dijo el otro niño.

Rápidamente toda la taberna se altero, levanto y en pocos minutos quedo vacía a excepción de  
los dos jóvenes y el tabernero.

-Wow, si tienen fama esos cazar recompensas no?-Pregunto Oscar

-JAJAJAJA-rio el tabernero con voz grave- Veo que no sois de aquí, creí que veníais de alguno  
de los pueblos de esta isla. Si, ellos nos han salvado de muchos de los asaltos que los piratas  
han hecho en esta isla, ellos son increíblemente fuertes y todo el mundo aquí los admira-Dijo  
el tabernero con admiración.

-Ya veo…-pensó Oscar.

-Me vais a disculpar, pero también quiero ir a ver la pelea y cerrare el bar así que…-dijo el  
tabernero invitándoles a marcharse.

-Jo...yo quería otro zumo y hacer más preguntas -Añadió Clark.

-Bien vámonos Clark, preguntaremos a la gente de la calle. Gracias por todo buen hombre -dijo  
Oscar mientras ya salía por la puerta y lanzaba una bolsa con dinero al tabernero.

Clark corrió tras Oscar y cuando ambos salieron observaron que las calles estaban  
prácticamente vacías, en ellas solo ancianos en las puertas de sus casas, infantes y madres con  
sus hijos habitaban la calle… el resto parecía haberse esfumado...a lo lejos se oía el ruido de la  
muchedumbre.

-Clark...-Dijo Oscar mientras observaba el plano de la ciudad- Vayamos a la zona portuaria a  
buscar más información…

Por otro lado, en la zona donde la gente se reúne armando escándalo, vemos a dos de los Ases  
cazar recompensas calentando. Nos encontramos en la enorme plaza de Peach Place.

**Peach Place**

[Hace tiempo fue una zona residencial donde vivía la gente con dinero de Isla Peche. Fue  
asaltada y destruida por unos famosos piratas y custodiada por ellos hasta la llegada de los 4  
ases. Tras echar a los piratas y reclamar la zona, la restauraron.  
Actualmente tiene una distribución muy distinta a antaño… cuenta con un pequeño complejo  
hotelero, hermosos jardines y parques repletos de melocotoneros adornan este bonito lugar,  
también posee una enorme plaza central donde los cazarecompensas han hecho diversas  
exhibiciones de su poder y en esta plaza los ciudadanos levantaron una estatua en honor a los  
4 ases. Aquí también se encuentra el ayuntamiento de Persic City.]

-Mira que músculos esos dos son increíbles- Dijo un hombre.

-Así que si les habían retado, seguro que es un combate de exhibición donde dejan clara su  
superioridad.-Dijo otro ciudadano.

Envueltos por murmullos y gritos de ánimo y admiración Heartrudis y Picasso calentaban  
luciendo sus músculos como si de culturistas se tratasen…

-Ese mocoso no debería tardar son las 15.45, quedan solo quince minutos para que empiece el  
duelo- Dijo Heartrudis.

-Seguro esta muerto de miedo, a lo mejor ni aparece, solo un loco se atrevería a desafiarnos y  
venir aquí sabiendo que va a perder su vida- Respondió Picasso-Si, seguramente no venga,  
pero Diamondz nos dijo de venir, así que nos limitaremos a llevarle la cabeza si decide asomar  
la colita-añadió Heartrudis

Mientras tanto aun lejos de Peach Place vemos a un desesperado Zack perdido y desesperado  
corriendo.

-Maldito parque de melocotoneros, parece un laberinto y desde aquí no se llegar a Peach  
Place-Dijo Zack mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

Agg no aguanto más si no encuentro el camino, yo mismo lo creare- Dijo mientras agarraba su  
Katana sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de la restante.

Zack desenfundo su katana, su cara de desesperación paso a ser seria con ojos sádicos.  
Colocando su katana como si un bate de beisbol se tratase la deslizo con firmeza hacia delante  
y una potente onda cortante surgió de su ataque.

-¡Diadre Nightmare!

Al otro lado del bosque de melocotoneros se encontraba Nick buscándolo al joven rubio  
despistado que la había perdido en la playa. Cuando oyó un fuerte ruido y tras él vio como un  
montón de melocotoneros se hundían a lo lejos.

-¿Que ha sido eso? Debe ser ese chico, tengo que alcanzarle-Pensó Nick.

"Big Jump Powered" tras pronunciar estas palabras el joven peliblanco salió propulsado en el  
aire direcciona a Nick pero tu un fallo en sus cuentas…

-Ehh tu! Rubio maleducado, tengo tu katana!-Gritaba Nick mientras se sobrevolaba a Zack  
desde una altura bastante notable.

Zack giro la cabeza pero no vio a nadie y continuo confuso.

-Que extraño, juraría haber oído algo-murmuro Zack

-Mierda, me propulse demasiado, me he pasado de largo…y para colmo no he pensado en el  
aterrizaje. No! No! Párate!, venga-Se decía a si mismo Nick

-NOOOOO~-escucho Zack mientras Nick se golpeaba contra un tronco.

Tras abrirse camino Zack siguió corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su duelo.

Mientras tanto unos minutos antes en la Zona Portuaria.

**Muelle Durazno**

[Destacable Muelle situado en el puerto de Persic City, en este muelle se suele montar un  
mercado donde se venden distintos productos, frutas y pecados. También de este muelle salen  
las grandes embarcaciones encargadas de distribuir los melocotones a través de las distintas  
islas. El suelo de este muelle está lleno de agujeros y baches donde se acumula el agua y por  
consiguiente siempre está lleno de charcos.]

Hoy el puerto se encuentra bastante vacío a pesar de ser día de mercado, la mayoría de los  
ciudadanos están en Peach Place tras enterarse del recién anunciado duelo de los Ases Caza  
recompensas contra un novato maleducado.

-Jajaja Diamondz, siempre te gusto llamar la atención, es increíble lo rápido que has  
conseguido distribuir la noticia del duelo por toda la isla- Dijo Trabis mientras observaba un  
puesto de armas de fuego del mercado.

-Es algo básico compañero, quiero que ese mocoso que nos falto al respeto quede como el  
mierda que es delante de todo el mundo, además si el muelle está lleno de gente los piratas se  
pueden esconder entre la multitud, de esta manera es más fácil ir de caza.-Respondió  
Diamondz mientras buscaba alguna señal que diera indicios de piratería en el muelle.

-Si, cierto, aunque sigo molesto porque te trajeras la foto de ese nuevo mocoso contigo,  
¿Acaso cuestionas mi mente fotográfica? -Le reprocho Trabis.

-Nada de eso Trabis, este chico ha llamado mi atención, han puesto un alto precio a su cabeza  
por liberar a unos esclavos y poco más…pero lo que me intriga es porque un mocoso armaría  
tanto jaleo por unos esclavos bajo las órdenes de un famoso marine del North Blue, ese  
estúpido de Juntos o como se llame-dijo Diamondz.

Juncos, se llamaba Juncos, pero quien sabe porque ese chaval hizo lo que hizo, ¿No todos los  
piratas estaban locos? -Respondió Trabis.

… Junto a estos dos Ases oímos unas voces familiares de dos jóvenes.

-¿Sabe algo de cómo llegar a Isla Golden, No? Muchas Gracias por su atención-Conversaba  
Oscar con un mercadeo.

-¿Me puedes decir una ruta marítima para llegar a Isla Golden?-Preguntaba Clark a otro  
mercadeo mientras sostenía una pequeña libreta donde tomaba apuntes.

-Si usted no sabe ¿Me puede decir donde preguntar?-Dijo Oscar a otro tendero.

-Pregunta al Farero él sabe mucho acerca de eso-Respondió el tendero.

-¿Al farero? ¿Sabe a qué horas puedo encontrarlo?-Seguía conversando Oscar.

Mientras tanto el joven Nick se acerco a Diamondz en busca de información.

-Disculpe señor, usted sabe algo de cómo hacer para llegar a Isla Golden?-Pregunto  
Inocentemente Clark esperando tomar apuntes.

-¿Isla Golden? De que me suena ese nombre…-Dijo Diamondz.

-Isla Golden, la isla donde se encuentra la sede central de la marina aquí en el North Blue-  
Añadió Trabis uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿A si cierto, porque lo preguntas jovencito? ¿No te gusta nuestra isla?-Respondió Diamondz.

-No es eso…veras…ohh y el de esa foto es Nick… -Dijo Clark para luego taparse la boca con las  
manos.

-¡Que! ¿Qué dices mocoso conoces a este chico? ¿Que sabes sobre él?-Dijo Diamondz  
alterándose.

-Cálmate Diamondz solo es un niño, oye pequeño dinos que sabes-dijo Trabis dulcemente para  
luego apuntar al joven niño con una pistola en la cabeza.

-Yo..Yo…- Clark no sabía que decir.  
Oscar terminaba su conversación cuando vio la escena de Clark y los dos Ases.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a esos? ¿Qué le hacen a Clark?-Dijo Oscar.

Ellos son dos famosos héroes cazar recompensas de la ciudad-Añadió el mercader-Algo debió  
hacer tu amigo.

-Maldita sea…son dos…y tienen fama de ser fuertes no puedo empezar un tiroteo aquí como si  
nada Clark podría salir herido…-Pensó Oscar.

Clark estaba paralizado y pálido ante la pistola que le apuntaba a la cabeza cuando Diamondz  
lo cogió de la camiseta levantándolo del suelo y haciendo que el joven soltara la libreta de  
apuntes que cayó sobre un charco.

-Mocoso, no estoy para juegos dime ahora mismo que ¡Sabes de ese chico con precio sobre su  
cabeza!-Exigió Diamondz.

De pronto se oyó Hot Punch, Oscar apareció velozmente en su forma de alta temperatura  
golpeando el estomago de Diamondz provocando que este soltara a Clark y retrocediera varios  
pasos, al entrar Oscar en escena Trabis se puso a la defensiva pero entonces en una rápida  
reacción de colaboración Clark se arrodillo tras de el As de Tréboles y velozmente Oscar asesto  
un Hot Kick a Trabis haciéndolo tropezar con Clark y caer al suelo.

-Clark prepárate para correr, no creo poder con los dos a la vez, el tipo de los puros apenas se  
inmuto con mi puñetazo, a mi señal corre, nos separaremos y nos encontraremos más tarde  
no es prudente empezar una pelea.-Dijo Oscar a Clark.

70

-Jajajaja de aquí no os movéis ahora os habéis convertido en mi objetivo de caza mocosos-Dijo  
Diamondz mientras.

Trabis se levantaba y se colocaba a su lado.

-¡Hot Fog!- Oscar extendió sus brazos y comenzó a calentar el ambiente.

En cuestión de segundos los numerosos charcos comenzaron a evaporarse creando una  
especie de vapor simulando una niebla y ocultando a los dos jóvenes.

-Ahora!, corre Clark- Dijo Oscar mientras comenzó a correr velozmente en su forma de alta  
temperatura pasando entre los dos Ases

Trabis saco su escopeta y disparo a la cortina de vapor con la esperanza de acertar en sus  
presas, cuando de pronto vio como Oscar pasaba velozmente a su lado corriendo en dirección  
contraria a Clark. Trabas intento alcanzarle con sus balas mas el joven navegante las esquivo  
con elegancia y continúo corriendo.

-Maldita sea! Hay que cogerles! Trabis tú ves tras el pequeño, yo me encargo del usuario,  
tenemos que hacer que nos lleven hasta el chico peliblanco.-Dijo Diamondz mientras comenzó  
a correr tras Oscar.

-Si, traeré al mocoso de la libreta con vida para torturarlo y sacarle la información- Respondió  
Trabis mientras salía corriendo tras Clark que se escabullía entre las tiendas.

Ambos jóvenes corrían cual conejo por el Muelle Durazno tras correr la mala suerte de  
encontrarse con dos lobos que iban de caza…

**Mientras tanto**

Auu, que dolor, debo practicar lo de los aterrizajes- Dijo Nick mientras se sacudía el polvo de la  
ropa y recogía la catana del suelo.

Bien, ese chico se adentro en el pueblo…pero ahora esta vacio…ehh que es ese ruido que seoye a lo lejos? Seguro se dirigía allí iré a echar un vistazo.-Planeo Nick en su mente.

**De vuelta en la Plaza de Peach Place.**

-Las 16.03, y no hay rastro del joven, esperaremos diez minutos y si no aparece nos largamos-  
Dijo Picasso.

-Marcharos a donde? Ha sido difícil llegar hasta aquí, supongo que la carrera que me he  
pegado sirve de calentamiento, pero al fin he llegado, por fin podre luchar contra alguien que  
merezca la pena…o eso espero.-Dijo en voz alta el espadachín rubio mientras se abría paso  
entre la gente y se colocaba frente a los 2 ases.

-JA…JAJAJAJAJA, pero si es un crio, jajajaja un crio ha desafiado a los monstruos a un combate  
jajajaja- Dijo un espectador mientras se reía y el resto del público le acompaño con enormes  
carcajadas.

-Ves niño, solo vas a hacer el ridículo, mejor retírate y almenas conserva tu vida, vas a caer a  
manos de esta hermosa mujer-Dijo Heartrudis con aires de superioridad.

-Perdona vieja , mejor dejémonos de charla y comencemos con el duelo- Dijo Zack estirando  
los brazos.

-Bien, yo seré el juez de este asalto, explicare las normas del duelo y a continuación podréis  
empezar- Dijo el alcalde de Persic City.

-Pero que…veo que habéis montado de este duelo un espectáculo… será aun más humillante  
para vosotros perder ante tan gran numero de fans, pero me da igual poner las normas que  
queráis, solo me importa luchar con gente fuerte.

Así está a punto de dar comienzo el duelo tan esperado, veremos que Ases bajo la manga se  
guardan los famosos cazar recompensas de Isla Peche y si están a la altura de lo que Zack  
espera de ellos.

* * *

Minchy-chan14: Muchas muchas gracias por leer este Fic y comentarlo con avidez, eso s algo que agradezco de todo corazon y si soy de Republica dominicana, las sugerencias aunque no entraran en los capitulo proximos, te dire que guardare eso en mi lista de ideas en un futuro, y en cuanto a las 2 preguntas.

**¿Quiero que los Shiros se parecan a los Mugis Psicologicamente?**

Un poco, pero en lo posible busco hacer personajes que tengas sus propias formas de ver el lungo en espcial con los Shiros, ya veras, que en un futuro, capitulo quiza no muy lejano veras las diferencia claras en las mentalidades de estos. En especial con un personaje que aparecera en algunos capitulos que se te gustara.

**¿Habra chicas en la banda?**

Claro que si, espera paciente pues quiza en la prosima sag o la que sigue veras ese "angel" que tanto esperas...XD

Como siempre muchas gracias por seguir el tema y comentar.

**Pero la proxima vez que tu quieras o alguien mas publicar un personaje para que lo añada a la historia, hagan este proceso:**

**1-Apariencia-Avatar**

** dream_avatar/**

**2-Personalidad**

**3-Poderes y habilidades**

**4-Historia o trasfondo**

**5- Respondan ¿Que funcion ocuparia en la historia?**

Espero sea esto de su agrado, con cariño me despido.


	7. Viento y Sangre! Zack Vs Heartudis

**_Capitulo #7: Viento y Sangre! Zack VS Heartrudis_**

**Nota: **Entre el texto hay Flash Backs intercalándose con la narrativa en tiempo "presente", para darse cuenta notaran que el Flash Back estará en _italica._

* * *

-¡Comiencen!

El pistoletazo que propinó el alcalde al duelo marcaba el inicio de este. Heartrudis y Zack no se movieron ni dieron síntomas de querer hacerlo.

-…-Debo concentrarme, ver sus puntos débiles y observar por donde atacará la pelirroja esta... un solo desliz y uno de esos cuchillos podrá acabar en mi estómago.

-…Je- Tiene un excepcional poder de cálculo y análisis… será difícil si no pienso las cosas con calma. Pero mi habilidad con los cuchillos es infalible, si sé usarlos con precisión él no tendrá oportunidad alguna de dañarme.

-¿Pero qué mierda de duelo es este?-exclamaba un espectador.

-¡DAOS DE TUNDAS!

-¡SANGRE! ¡QUEREMOS SANGRE!

-En este pueblucho-pensaba Zack- no se preocupan por el olor porque menudo ambientador tienen todo el día. El olor a melocotón se te cala hasta lo más profundo de…

-¡No te despistes muchachito!

Sin previo aviso Heartrudis propina un lanzamiento de cuchillos directo a la cabeza de Zack; este esquiva con elegancia todos y cada uno de los cuchillos echándose a la derecha y contraataca con un corte al viento, que resulta el inicio de su primer ataque.

-¡Eolomanía! (De Eolo, Dios del Viento y manía furia)

Del corte al viento deriva un pequeño tornado que se forma en el aire, el cual sorprende a Heartrudis por completo. Esta lo esquiva como puede, pero le corta un par de mechones de su cabellera.

Heartrudis contraataca hacia Zack con las manos desnudas. Este propina estocadas a su oponente con una sola espada, pero Heartrudis las esquiva mientras comienza a girar en círculos.

-¡Danza de la Reina de Corazones!

Esta sorprende a Zack y ataca con sus pies a este, para que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo. Durante un breve instante que para los dos combatientes parece a cámara lenta, los profundos ojos de Zack se clavan en los de Heartrudis, haciendo que esta se estremezca por dentro; como si hubiese visto tras esa mirada la verdadera piel del demonio.

-¡Buen intento! ¡Sheeeeshishi!

Ya en el aire; a un metro del suelo, Zack clava su espada en el pavimento y girando sobre ella propina una patada a Heartrudis en la cabeza, tirándola hacia atrás. Zack cae agachado y rápidamente se aproxima hacia ella. Mientras Heartrudis acaba de tocar el pavimento, Zack aprovecha la confusión de Heartrudis y saca una daga de tamaño considerable de su arsenal.

-Me has sorprendido muchacho, no pensé que llegarías a salir de esta-dice Heartrudis con aires de prepotencia.

-Cállate y pelea. Esto solo acaba de comenzar.

Zack se lanza al ataque corriendo de frente hacia su oponente, la cual guarda su arsenal y se coloca en posición de Taekwondo.

-¡Comienza lo bueno!-anuncia el alcalde

Zack desenfunda su espada y con la daga forma una cruz con ellas mientras las gira en aspa a gran velocidad; se lleva el movimiento de aspa a una sola mano y como si de un bumerán se tratase se dispone a lanzarlo contra su oponente

-¡Arne Strabros! (Cruz de Arne, hija de Eolos)

-¡Patada de la Rosa!

Las espadas impactan contra Heartrudis y se forma polvo alrededor de la arena de batalla. Un fuerte viento se origina y cuando la arena se disipa…

-¡Madre mía! ¡Señoras y señores… esto promete!

Zack vuelve a tener las armas en la mano y un pequeño hilillo de sangre brotando por la boca. Al contrario que Heartrudis a quien se le ha agujereado la suela del zapato en X

-Buen golpe, casi te rajo el pie-exclama sádicamente Zack.

-Si no llego a adivinar la trayectoria del bumerán y a dar en su centro me hubiera sido imposible esquivarlo-piensa Heartrudis- Definitivamente… no puedo bajar la guardia.

-Debo ganar… debo ser el más fuerte… si quiero matarlo.

Sin previo aviso Heartrudis cambia su posición de ataque, corriendo hacia Zack a velocidades increíbles.

-Kagami.

Como si de un flash se tratase esta comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de Zack, quien se mantiene con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Por ellos… me convertiré en el mejor espadachín de la tierra!

-¡DUELE IDIOTA!

-¡Jeje!

**Isla Reigi. 5 años atrás**

_El chaval de cabellera morena saca la lengua a un niño rubio, el cual está tumbado en el suelo doloriéndose de un corte en el brazo. A su alrededor, un paisaje boscoso los rodea, pero las proximidades están prácticamente taladas por los múltiples cortes que parecen haber asestado y llena de humo y paisajes desérticos y rocosos... por los estragos de la guerra._

_-Chicos tranquilos… creo que os estáis pasando 5 pueblos y medio…_

_La que hablaba era una joven niña de 17 años de cabello largo y pelirrojo. Vestía un vestido lila y sus ojos azules parecían profundos como el mismísimo mar._

_-¡Esto sólo acaba de empezar Violet! ¡No interrumpas la fiesta!-exclaman los dos muchachos a la vez._

_-Dany, habéis talado dos hectáreas de bosque entre Zack y tú. ¿Yo creo que ya basta no?_

_-Y ahora el factor sorpresa…_

Mientras cerca más su círculo hacia Zack, Heartrudis desenfunda cuchillos acabados en punta y los dirige hacia el espadachín. La velocidad de Heartrudis es tal que en solo 1 segundo ha dado 3 vueltas a Zack y ha lanzado aproximadamente 10 cuchillos hacia él por vuelta formando así una lluvia letal y sigilosa.

-¡Ataque del Rey de Corazones!

-¡Calla Violet!-decía Zack- ¡Debo vencer a Dany a como dé lugar!

-¡Ya lo harás mañana! ¡Las bombas se aproximan! ¡Nos matarán si nos quedamos aquí!

-Mi corazón luchador te lleva la contraria.

-Tu padre te espera… ¡es tarde! ¡Recuerda que te necesita!

Zack se lanza al ataque arremetiendo contra Dany. Este bloquea el ataque con su espada y contraataca con un corte al viento que hace desplomarse varias ramas de los árboles.

-Beoto Kyklos...

Un tornado procedente del interior del círculo que Heartrudis ha formado sacude la zona, mandando a esta por los aires, junto a sus cuchillos.

-¡¿Qué diantres…?!-exclama Heartrudis.

_-¿¡Por qué siempre me toca cargar con él Violet!?_

_-¡Porque lo digo yo y punto!-propina a Dany un puñetazo en la cabeza- ¡Es pequeño y no corre tanto como nosotros!_

_-Tengo 14 años, no soy pequeño._

_-¡Au! ¡Mi cocorota! _

_-¡Pero nos retrasas! Nos van a alcanzar…_

_-Nos matarán-decía seriamente Zack_

_-¿…? ¿Y esa tranquilidad Zack?_

_-Estamos en guerra, esto es un país de mierda. Siempre en estúpidas guerras, heridos, muertos… estoy harto._

_Violet se gira para observar a Zack._

_-Creo que aún eres demasiado pequeño para comprender esto…_

_-No lo soy; ¿Somos todos unos demonios, no lo recuerdas?_

_Zack se apoya en una de las paredes de las casas próximas y se da impulso hacia Heartrudis mientras guarda una espada._

_-¡Heartrudis! ¡Reacciona!-exclama Picasso._

_-¡MIERDA!_

_Zack llega a casa enfurecido, ha discutido con sus mejores amigos por las tonterías de la guerra que sufre su isla. Ahora le espera esquivar a los soldados o atizarlos hasta que mueran… pero hoy no encuentra ninguno._

_Qué extraño…-piensa Zack._

_-¡Ya estoy en casa padre!-exclama._

_-Hola Hijo… _

_-… ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te sigue doliendo el pulmón?_

_-Coge la espada que te di…_

_-… ¿Padre…?_

_-¡CÓGELA! _

_-Zack sube las escaleras de su casa a toda prisa. Llega hasta su cuarto, decorado con carteles Wanted de muchos piratas. Abre el armario, quita uno de los listones de madera y saca de una caja la espada que su padre le había regalado: "Kotetsu Jigoku". Tiene el filo de un color negro azabache y la guarda de oro con forma de estrella de David. La mira detenidamente, hipnotizado y se la coloca a su derecha, como siempre suele llevarla. Entonces baja las escaleras…_

_-Padre…-dice abriendo los ojos como platos-tu espalda…_

_-Vi…ve… y cumple tu sueño… por mi…_

_Su padre se desplomaba en el suelo con un puñal de oro a su espalda, que lo había desangrado lenta pero progresivamente._

_-¡APOLO!-decía repetidamente mientras bajaba las escaleras con los ojos como platos._

_Era la primera vez en sus 14 años de vida que pronunciaba el nombre de su padre…_

_-¡PADRE, PADRE! ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR…!-sacudía su cuerpo con una fuerza inhumana- ¡NO TE MUERAS!_

_Zack lloraba junto al cadáver de su padre, quien yacía bocarriba con los ojos abiertos y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca._

_-Uno de ellos… espadachín… sin duda lo llevan en la sangre... estos Acfle. Kujujuju..._

_-¿¡...!? ¡Tú… TÚUUUUUU!_

_Una silueta esbelta sale de entre las sombras. Lentamente se acerca al cadáver de Apolo y le extrae el puñal._

_-Muchachito, relájate…_

_-¡RAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Zack se abalanza contra el hombre cubierto por una capa roja. Este sujeta su espada con una mano y se la arrebata. Sujeta a Zack del cuello y lo eleva unos centímetros._

_-¿Te ha gustado la muerte de tu padre? ¿Épica eh? Podía haber sido mejor si hubiera puesto un poco más de su parte pero al final ha estado bien…_

_-¡SUÉLTAME!_

_-¿Me recordarás hijo del demonio?_

_-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TE MATARÉ!-dice encolerizadamente._

_Zack le escupe en plena frente lo que provoca la risa de su enemigo._

_-Tienes agallas…_

_Este sujeta la espada por el filo; tras la capa se puede ver su blanca sonrisa demoníaca._

_-¡D..e…tente!_

_-Pero veamos hasta donde llegan…_

-Dile hola a mi "Kotetsu Jigoku" ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE TE RECORDARÁ!

"¡Plateya!" (Cuadrado)

Mientras gira sobre sí mismo en el aire propina 4 cortes horizontales en dirección al suelo, donde Heartrudis va a caer…

_-He matado a tus amiguitos también-le decía mientras lo miraba sacando la lengua- siento mucho que vuestra última conversación acabase en pelea…_

_-… ¿Qué?..._

_-Sois molestos… merecéis morir de una vez…_

_Zack recordaba muy bien esas palabras. Las oía a todas horas en la guerra. El bando contrario deseaba exterminar a la estirpe de Zack; procedente de guerreros demoníacos. Se decía que podían contactar con el mismísimo Satanás… y por ello les temían._

_-¿Supongo que aquí acaba mi vida no?- le dice sonriendo Zack._

_-Puede… pero te haré sufrir más. Mucho más. Solo morirás cuando yo mismo te vuelva a ver, te derrote y te mate de una vez... pero antes de irme y para que te acuerdes de mi amigo mío…_

_El sujeto clava la espada en la ceja derecha del chaval provocando que un río de sangre comience a brotar de esta y la sangre se deslice por su cara. No conforme, el hombre de ojos verdes sigue hurgando más en la herida... y a medida que va clavando más la espada, la desliza hacia abajo llegando hasta el inicio del ojo derecho. Antes de seguir con el jueguecito de torturas Zack irrumpe:_

_-¡Para... para por favor...!- sus ojos llorosos se mezclaban con la sangre que provenía de la ceja- No sigas..._

_-¿Qué me detiene?... _

_Y entre carcajadas dementes, el hombre misterioso remata la faena y desliza la espada en un corte limpio y profundo hasta la mejilla derecha, rajándole de arriba abajo el ojo derecho. _

_-¡DETENTEEEEEE!-Decía Zack llorando y chillando.-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Pero los cortes no le dan, sino que resultan fallidos. Zack se posa sobre el suelo con tranquilidad, sin enfundar su espada y Heartrudis cae de pie.

-Jejeje… ha sido breve pero divertido Heartrudis. Esperaba eso sí, un poco más de diversión por tu parte, pero para ser el primer plato ha estado bien.

-Ha fallado… ¿A 3 metros de mi? ¿¡Y ahora se viene con esos aires!?-piensa agobiada Heartrudis- ¡Mocoso! ¡Has fallado! ¡Esto me da una nueva oportunidad para rematarte!

-Sheshishishi… cuidado por donde pisas.-El semblante de Zack cambia por completo de tranquilo a fiero y sádico- Te recomiendo que vigiles donde te encuentras en estos momentos, porque lo siguiente que verás será el techo del hospital.

-Este crío… es demoníaco…-Heartrudis comenzaba a sudar frío- "No, lo del suelo es una estratagema para distraerme y propinarme el golpe de gracia…"

-¡No te dejes vencer por este niñato del demonio Hear...! ¡Acaba de una puñetera vez y vámonos a por unas birras!-exclamaba encolerizado Picasso.

Todo el mundo enmudecía. La gran Heartrudis acongojada por un niñato que le había puesto contra las cuerdas...

-Bueno, ¿Picasso tú eres el siguiente no?

-… ¡YO AÚN SIGO EN EL PUTO CAMPO CRIAJO DE MIERDA! ¡NO ME TOMES A LA LIGERA! ¡MORIRÁS!

-Te dije que tuvieses cuidado por donde pisabas…-decía despiadadamente Zack mientras guardaba su espada-¡Phobos Efialtis!

Una luz cortante procedente del suelo en forma de cuadrado se propaga en todas las direcciones, haciendo saltar el pavimento del terreno por los aires y creando una fuerte explosión. Heartrudis resulta herida de gravedad con múltiples cortes profundos en su cuerpo y magulladuras procedentes de las rocas que impactan contra ella. Mientras los ciudadanos cierran ventanas y puertas, Zack se aparta de las rocas que caen al suelo, esquivándolas y poniéndose a cubierto. Finalmente y cuando el caos todo cesa, se observa a Heartudis envuelta en un baño de sangre sepultada bajo los escombros mientras un grupo de ciudadanos van en su socorro.

_-Si quieres matarme hazlo… pero solo cuando me hallas superado. Nos volveremos a ver muchachote… y la próxima vez te mataré, hijo del demonio._

_Zack se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, llevándose la mano mil y una veces a su zona derecha para parar la hemorragia. Todo estaba oscuro ahora; no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por temor a que le hubiera rajado los dos..._

_-¡¿QUÉ TE HEMOS HECHO MI VIEJO Y YO?! ¡¿Y MIS AMIGOS?! Los… has matado… ¿Qué te habían hecho ellos?-decía intentando abrir los ojos._

_-Existir. Vosotros y vuestro linaje._

_-La guerra... ¡YO NO ELEGÍ NACER ACFLE!_

_-No te equivoques. Si esta guerra me importase lo más mínimo estarías muerto._

_Tras un intento desesperado por ponerse de pie, Zack abre su ojo derecho y entre borrones y siluetas difuminadas vislumbra la figura de un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años, de cabello negro y largo hasta la nuca._

_-¿¡Quién eres!?_

_-Pronto tendrás noticias de mi, Kujujuju..._

**Y dicho esto desapareció, dejando a Zack solo.**

_-¡Vuelve!... Te mataré… ¡TE MATARÉ!-gritaba encolerizado mientras se llevaba las manos al ojo que acababa de perder- No me hagas esto... no...-su cólera dio paso a un torrente de lágrimas y sollozos... pero nadie escucha a un niño llorar en tiempos de guerra._

-La próxima vez que te enfrentes a alguien… no te tomes tan a la ligera su edad...-dice el espadachín.- ni su temperamento.

Zack se lleva la mano a su ojo derecho y se pasa el dedo por la cicatriz. Sonríe débilmente, recordando todo lo ocurrido tiempo atrás.-Sigue disfrutando de tu gloria en la fama… pronto, cuando me haga más fuerte perecerás bajo mi espada.-piensa.

Zack apunta con su espada a Picasso y sonrientemente le dice:

-¿Eres tú el siguiente no? Veamos si me das más diversión… Sheshishi…

-¡…!-traga saliva- Para eso… eran los cortes… Ha estado preparando el ataque…-Picasso estaba enmudecido física y mentalmente- Ha calculado todo al milímetro y no ha dejado respirar a Heartrudis… ni un solo momen…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!

Unas voces procedentes de la lejanía se acercaban a velocidades inhumanas.

-No por favor…-exclama Zack.

Cuando tres siluetas colisionan contra el pavimento y una de ellas se levanta tan campante todo el mundo queda a cuadros.

-¡Dios, casi nos matamos! ¡Shishishishi!-dice el joven peliblanco.

-¡NO ME JODAS!- Clark y Óscar propinaron a Nick un puñetazo en la cabeza, hasta salirle a este un chichón.

Zack: …

-¡Tú y tus putos aterrizajes! ¡QUÉ NO SOMOS IRROMPIBLES!-Decía encolerizado Óscar mientras lo estampaba contra el suelo.

-Quiero irme a casa… quiero volver a casa…-decía cómicamente Clark mientras se encogía de piernas.

-Pero no me digáis que el chute de adrenalina ha sido…-Nick hace una pausa y mirando a todos lados dice- ¿Dónde narices estamos?

* * *

**Un Saludo a todos...**

Puede que dure un tiempo, antes de que se los enseñe pero en el Capitulo 10 o mejor dicho lo que vendrá después de este, bueno se puede decir habrá una sorpresa que seguro les encantada, a quienes han seguido este Fanfic en este foro.

**PDT: **Si desean mandar una propuesta a personaje, isla o demás basta con que lo pongan en una Review o en un mensaje privado, lo que les parezca mejor.


	8. Duelo entre Espadachines y Tiradores

**_Capitulo 8: Duelo entre Espadachines y Francotiradores_**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE**

Nuestros tres aventureros llegan a isla Peche, donde se enteran de que Nick tiene una  
recompensa de 27 millones, por lo que Oscar y Clark deciden no dejarle entrar en el pueblo y  
se van en busca de información, pero Nick no consigue quedarse quieto y se va a dar una  
vuelta, cuando choca con Zack, un espadachín que ha retado a los 4 ases cazarecompensas a  
un duelo en Peach Place, al chocar a Zack se le cae una de sus katanas sin darse cuenta y sale  
corriendo, Nick va tras él para devolvérsela, pero no le encuentra y Zack llega a Peach Place,  
donde derrota a Heartrudis, un rato antes, Clark y Oscar se encuentran con Diamonz y Travis,  
quienes descubren que saben algo sobre Nick, así que Oscar y Clark se separan, Diamonz sale  
tras Oscar y Trabis tras Clark, cuando Zack vence a Heartrudis, Nick aparece junto a Clark y  
Oscar en Peach Place.

**ACTUALMENTE**

-¿Dónde narices estamos? - dice Nick sorprendido al ver tanta gente mirándoles con tanta  
expectación.

-Tú deberías saberlo antes de traernos, pedazo de loco – dice Oscar mientras se levanta aún  
mareado.

-¿Quien son esos? Han aparecido de golpe – murmura la gente marujeando.

-Perdón perdón, que tampoco ha sido para tanto – se disculpaba Nick ante Oscar – shishishi.

Zack les mira serio – Menudo cuadro – dice mientras una sonrisa borda su cara.

-Espera - dice Nick mientras mira a Zack - tú eres el tío de antes, mira, tengo tu katana.

-¿Le conoces? - dice Oscar más confuso aún.

-¡Mi katana! ¿Cuando me la has quitado? - se sobresalta buscando la katana en su cadera.

-Se te ha caído hace un rato, cuando hemos chocado.

-Imposible, me habría enterado, bueno da igual, ¿me la das?

-No, shishishi.

-Mira chaval, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

-Si la quieres ven por ella.

-Dame mi katana y vete a jugar por ahí, estoy ocupado, ¿sabes?

Picasso mira la escena nervioso, pensando que quizás pueda salvarse gracias a ese niño  
peliblanco, cuando se da cuenta de que es el del cartel de wanted que había llegado esa  
mañana – Jajajaja.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de que ahora te toca a ti palmar? - pregunta Zack  
sádicamente.

-¿Tienes idea de quién es ese chico? Ese mocoso tiene una recompensa de 27 millones.

-¿Ese crío? - murmura la gente de alrededor mientras va retrocediendo.

-¿Y qué? - dice Zack permaneciendo tranquilo mientras intenta impresionarle, pero pensando  
en la fuerza que debe tener ese chaval.

-Que cuando Diamondz y Trabis se enteren vendrán cagando ostias, y conociéndolos ya  
estarán al corriente. –Dice Picasso confiado.

-Así que por esa tontería ¿eh?, si vienen les derrotaré igual que a la vieja, aun que gracias por  
la información, llevaba tiempo esperando una buena pelea, ¿qué dices, chico? Acabo con este  
payaso y te doy un buen repasito – sonríe Zack ansioso.

De repente Oscar se mete en la conversación sacando un objeto - ¿Pertenece esto al tal  
Diamondz?

-¿De dónde has sacado esa espada? - pregunta Picasso boquiabierto – no hay duda, es la de  
Diamondz.

-Entonces no creo que venga aquí, ni a ningún sitio de hecho – dice Oscar sonriente.

-¡Imposible! - exclama Picasso poniéndose nervioso – se la habéis tenido que robar, unos  
simples niñatos no pueden vencer al gran jefe de los cuatro ases.

**UNA HORA ANTES**

Las calles de Persic City son bellas, pero para alguien como Oscar, que no las conoce, son como  
un laberinto, una gran cuadrícula por la que él tiene que correr para no ser cazado por un  
depredador que se las conoce al dedillo, pero no puede correr eternamente, así que, cansado,  
para a descansar un poco, sentándose con la cabeza apoyada en una pared.

Sus ojos se cierran del cansancio cuando de repente nota que un destello dorado avanza hacia  
él por su lado izquierdo, agachando la cabeza evita el dorado filo que le pasa por encima,  
esquiva su respectiva vuelta impulsándose con las manos en el muro hacia delante, al  
levantarse por fin ve la cara de su oponente.

-Bastante ágil para ser un simple niñato, aun que era de suponer en un usuario – dice confiado  
Diamondz, mientras el metal de su espada chirría rasgando el suelo al caminar y su puro llena  
de humo el ambiente.

-Sin embargo, tú derrochas seguridad pero no puedes alcanzar a un simple "niñato" abatido  
por el cansancio, era de suponer en una mierda de cazarecompensas.

Furioso, Diamondz se abalanza, espada al frente, contra el ya recuperado de su cansancio  
chico rubio, el cual se tumba, pasándole Diamondz por encima - Hot Punch - un tremendo  
puñetazo alcanza la espinilla de Diamondz antes de que éste caiga.

-Aaaaagh, duele.

Mientras tanto, Oscar empieza a calentar su cuerpo, preparándose para pelear.

-Maldito crío – Diamondz le coge desprevenido esta vez al estar concentrado en calentarse y  
consigue lanzarle al suelo, quedando él encima - ¿qué harás ahora?

Oscar sonriente dice - Heat wave - la ola de calor quema por completo el puro que Diamondz  
llevaba en la boca.

-¡Aaaaaaaa, quemaaa! - grita mientras se aparta, lo cual Oscar aprovecha, Big Hot Punch, un  
tremendo puñetazo lanza a Diamondz contra un muro, el cual agrieta.

-¿Bastante? - pregunta Oscar burlón.

-Ahora empieza la verdadera pelea – Diamondz se levanta, mostrando sus ojos encendidos  
como fuego.

-En ese caso... - Oscar coge su bisento, el cual llevaba a la espalda y los dos se lanzan el uno a  
por el otro con sus respectivas armas por delante, ambas chocan, creando una ola de polvo a  
su alrededor, los dos hacen tanta fuerza que terminan retrocediendo.

De nuevo se lanzan a gran velocidad, Oscar dirige su bisento girando en horizontal hacia el  
cuello de Diamondz, pero éste se agacha esquivando la guadaña, de forma que Oscar clava el  
bisento en el suelo, Diamondz aprovecha para segarle los pies, lo cual Oscar esquiva haciendo  
un elegante salto de pértiga gracias al bisento que estaba clavado, al chafar de nuevo el suelo,  
Oscar saca el bisento lanzando un nuevo contraataque que Diamondz desvía con su espada.

-Golden Assault –Diamondz lanza su espada hacia delante como en esgrima, tan rápida que  
parece ser de oro, pero Oscar la esquiva con frialdad, exhibiendo seguridad y tranquilidad, y  
cuando el ataque cesa devuelve un poderoso golpe.

-X Cut - Diamondz intenta esquivarlo tirándose hacia la izquierda pero el ataque alcanza su  
brazo derecho haciéndole un buen tajo.

-¡! - Diamondz enfadado vuelve a lanzarse al ataque, los filos danzan en un baile de metal, en  
el que tan solo chocan, pero no consiguen rozar siquiera piel.

En otro lugar de la isla un chico corre por la calle, huyendo de un hombre que le sigue detrás  
comiendo un melocotón. La calle es grande, conocida por ser donde se celebra el mercado  
todos los lunes, en el que hay paradas en las que venden tanto comida como ropa y otros  
productos

-Chico, deja de correr, yo no soy como mi compañero, no te haré daño, sólo quiero que me  
digas lo que sabes sobre el peliblanco – Clark acelera su ritmo, cuando de repente Trabis saca  
su rifle y apunta a la cabeza del joven.

-¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡Tiene un arma!

Trabis dispara pero Clark dobla la esquina en ese momento y el tiro no le da, frena en la  
esquina, escondido, y al pasar Trabis corriendo le hace una zancadilla, con la que  
inevitablemente cae al suelo de morros, Clark echa a correr de nuevo, Trabis se levanta y le  
apunta, pero no consigue darle, quedándose sin balas en la recámara – ¡Mierda!

Trabis echa a correr para no perderle la pista, pero ya es tarde, no consigue verle.

Clark, escondido en una parada de venta de melocotones, ve pasar a Trabis – no puedo seguir  
huyendo y escondiéndome toda la vida, debo hacerle frente, pero si lo hago me matará –  
pensaba Clark nervioso – no importa, voy a ser un marine, así que debo ser valiente y no  
temerle a nadie.

Clark sale de su escondite y coge del suelo un palo de madera - ¡eh, tú! - grita a Trabis, el cual  
nada más girarse recibe un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tumba, Clark se dispone a volver a  
darle cuando éste le apunta con su escopeta, Clark suelta el palo, el cual en la entrepierna de  
Trabis, y sale corriendo.

-¡Maldito mocoso! - Trabis dispara pero no consigue darle – mierda, no hay tiempo para  
recargar, ¡ya sé! - Trabis coge huesos de melocotones que habían en el suelo y los usa como  
balas, uno de ellos acierta en la cabeza de Clark, éste cae al suelo, derribado por el hueso.

-¿Qué harás ahora? - pregunta Trabis poniéndole la escopeta en la cabeza.

-¡Esto! - Clark aparta la escopeta y da un tremendo puntapié en la entrepierna de Trabis.

-¡Ya es la segunda vez! - dice Trabis mientras se retuerce de dolor.

Clark vuelve a correr, y al poco ve a un chico peliblanco que corre por las calles desorientado.

-¡Nick!

Nick ve a Clark y frena, cuando de detrás sale un hombre apuntándole con un rifle - Propulsion  
Body + Propulsion Punch - el puñetazo da de lleno en la boca del estómago de Trabis,  
mandándole lejos.

-¡Clark! ¿Quién era ese?

-Un tío que quería matarme – dice Clark nervioso.

-Te tiemblan las piernas.

-Sí, de la emoción – dice Clark cómicamente.

Trabis se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia ellos – Así que sí que conocías al de los 27 quilos,  
deberías haberlo dicho des del principio, habrías evitado tu muerte, ahora ya no podré dejarte  
ir, además, me tiraste mi melocotón, eso es imperdonable.

-¿Quieres que le patee el culo? - pregunta Nick serio.

-O eso o volver a correr.

Propulsion Kick - la patada acierta en la cara de Trabis - ¿Sabes qué, Clark? Yo no pienso huir -  
Propulsion Punch - Trabis esquiva el puñetazo como si nada.

-¿Qué? Antes le di de lleno.

-Jajaja, debí advertirte que tengo memoria fotográfica, el mismo golpe no funcionará dos  
veces – dice Trabis confiado.

-No hay problema, tengo un buen repertorio.

-No te dejaré dar un sólo golpe más – Trabis saca el rifle y le apunta, cuando Nick saca su  
pistola.

-Inténtalo si te atreves – dice Nick tranquilo.

Trabis aprieta el gatillo medio segundo después de que Nick apriete el suyo, el cual da en el  
agujero de salida de las balas del rifle, rompiéndolo para no dejar que la bala salga.

-¿Pero como narices? - dice Trabis impresionado.

-Son años de práctica – Propulsion Screw – las piernas de Nick giran como aspas en la cara de  
Trabis, el cual a punto de caer frena, y furioso empuja con su cara hasta que Nick salta,  
cayendo de pie al suelo, Trabis saca una pistola de su bolsillo.

Bullets Assault –Nick esquiva las balas corriendo haciendo eses y se esconde tras unas cajas,  
Trabis le imita, Nick saca su pistola y ambos empiezan a pegar tiros, un auténtico duelo entre  
francotiradores se lleva a cabo.

-A este paso no venceré, lo mío es dar galletas, no pegar tiros – piensa Nick sin dejar de  
disparar – ¡ya sé qué hacer! - Propulsion Body + Propulsion Tackle –Nick sale de entre las cajas  
atravesándolas y atraviesa las que tapaban a Trabis haciéndole un fuerte placaje que le envía a  
unos metro, Nick le sigue y le da el golpe de gracia -Propulsion Double Punch - los tremendos  
puñetazos lanzan a un inconsciente Trabis por los aires.

Clark contempla la escena con los ojos como platos - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Nick le coge del  
brazo sonriente y en un segundo salen volando, des del cielo ven como se acercan a un chico  
rubio que pelea con un hombre lleno de cortes, aterrizando en la cabeza del chico rubio.

-¿Pero qué narices? - Oscar se levanta y se pone en guardia contra Diamondz.

-Es... - Diamondz saca el cartel de Wanted que tenía guardado en su chaqueta - ¡el chico  
peliblanco! - dice mientras baja su espada hacia el cuello del joven pirata, la cual es frenada.

La mano izquierda de Oscar se interpone entre la espada y Nick – Un buen pirata... – dice  
mientras hace fuerza con la mano, levantando la espada pero cortándose la mano, la cual  
empieza a calentarse – no deja que nadie acceda a su capitán tan fácilmente – Oscar aprieta su  
mano haciéndose grandes tajos pero quitándole la espada a Diamondz de la mano y  
lanzándola atrás, mientras su mano derecha sube des de abajo con el bisento – Hot Cut - un  
corte traza el pecho de Diamondz de abajo hacia arriba, un hilo de sangre sale de la boca de  
Diamondz, quien cae al suelo.

Nick mira a Oscar boquiabierto – recuérdame que no te vuelva a llamar horno con patas.

Los tres jóvenes se giran dispuestos a irse cuando sucede algo increíble, Diamondz,  
ensangrentado, se levanta y se arranca su cortada camiseta - ¿Donde vais, hijos de puta? -  
pregunta mientras en cuanto Oscar se gira agarra su cabeza y le propina una fortísima patada  
en el estómago, una arcada ataca a Oscar, saliendo un poco de sangre de su boca.

-¡Oscar! - gritan Nick y Clark, cuando Diamondz, que aún sujetaba la cabeza de Oscar entre  
sus manos, la estampa contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que rebota - ¿En serio creíais que unos  
críos podríais acabar conmigo? JAJAJA – se ríe Diamondz cuando los ojos de Nick prenden  
como fuego.

-Mira, capullo, normalmente no me gusta matar a mis rivales, ¡Pero tú no tienes perdón! -  
grita Nick mientras de un puñetazo lo lanza contra una pared, y gracias a la propulsión antes  
de que caiga ya está allí para darle un tremendo rodillazo en el estómago, Diamondz recibe  
una buena tunda de golpes hasta que atraviesa la pared.

-¡Basta! - Nick oye una voz que sale de detrás suya, Oscar, quien apenas puede levantarse le  
mira con ojos rabiosos - ¡éste no eres tú!

-¡Pero él te estampó la cabeza como si fuera una nuez que quisiera abrir!

-Lo sé, pero nosotros no somos como él, ¿recuerdas?, ¡nosotros somos piratas! y somos libres  
de ser como queramos, no tenemos porqué ser como ese capullo.

-Pero...

-Nick, si le das un golpe más lo matarás.

Nick, frustrado, se gira y va con Clark y Oscar.

-Vamos al barco, tenemos la información que buscábamos – dice Oscar a Nick.

-Esperad, antes tengo que hacer una cosa, id yendo vosotros si queréis.

-¿Bromeas? Casi nos matan por separarnos – dice Clark nervioso, mientras Oscar coge la  
espada de Diamondz y comienza a evaluarla.

-En ese caso – Nick les coge del brazo – Propulsion Triple.

Los tres jóvenes salen volando y aterrizan en lo que parece un campo de batalla un poco  
destrozado.

**EN ESTE MOMENTO**

-¡Imposible! - exclama Picasso poniéndose nervioso – se la habéis tenido que robar, unos  
simples niñatos no pueden vencer al gran jefe de los cuatro ases.

-Pregúntaselo tú mismo, y ya de paso mira a ver si encuentras al de la escopeta – dice Nick  
sonriente – shishishishi.

-Vaya, veo que después de todo vas a ser un gran contrincante – dice Zack desenvainando su  
espada – pero nadie toca mis katanas, devuélvemela.

-Eres un rubio maleducado, chocamos y ni siquiera te preocupaste de ver cómo me  
encontraba, así que... te patearé el culo, shishishishi.

-Pero no puedo luchar sin mis dos espadas.

-Mmmm, vale, te la daré – dice Nick contento.

- – Oscar se interpone en la conversación – si no puedes luchar sin tus dos espadas ¿por  
qué está el suelo cortado y hay una mujer medio muerta en medio?

-No contaba con eso – dice Zack impresionado.

-¡Qué lento! - exclama el público.

-Pero veo un problema – dice Zack pensativo – yo tengo que quitarte mi katana, pero antes  
debo cumplir con mi palabra, reté a un duelo a los cuatro ases cazarecompensas, debo vencer  
a ese tío.

Picasso empieza a sentir miedo al ver que los dos son unos auténticos monstruos - ¡ya sé! -  
piensa para sí mismo – dejaré que luchen entre ellos y cuando uno acabe con el otro solo  
tendré que darle el golpe de gracia al superviviente, y con ello cobraré la recompensa de los 27  
millones, por lo que me convertiré en el jefe de los cuatro ases.

-Pero yo quiero luchar ya – dice Nick – está decidido, lucharás conmigo primero.

-¡Eso no lo decides tú! - exclama Zack cómicamente – yo soy libre de hacer lo que me salga de  
las pelotas ¿te enteras?

-Muy bien, me voy con tu katana, shishishi.

-¡Espera chico! - exclama Picasso – nuestro duelo puede esperar un poco, no permitiré que  
alguien con 27 millones por su cabeza y que encima ha derrotado a dos de mis compañeros  
escape así como así.

-¿Tú también quieres gresca, viejo? Shishishi.

-Entonces está decidido – dice el alcalde – será un combate de 1 VS 1 VS 1.

-¡¿Qué?! - exclama Picasso – no, no, espera, que peleen ellos primero y luego yo – Picasso es  
ignorado por los demás y el alcalde saca su pistola.

-¡Chico! Mi katana.

Nick le lanza la katana a Zack.

-*¡Bang!* Empieza el duelo.

* * *

Minchy-chan14: Con esta pagina:

**Pagina de "avatares":**

_ www. tektek dream / dream_canvas .php_

**Avatar de Nick Blast:**

_img836 . imageshack .us / img836 / 4584 / tek5145e0e893b075828914 . png_

**ELIMINEN LOS ESPACIOS ENTRE LOS "LINKS O URLS" Y LUEGO DENEL CLICK A "abirr enlace en nueva pestaña" así podrán ver de lo que hablo...**

Se puedan crear "avatares" que darán una mejor idea grafica de la "apariencia" del personaje, asi se crean y se tiene una mejor idea de todo, salvo excepciones como la altura y el peso, casi nada esta al "aire" en la narrativa.


	9. Lucha a tres bandas

_**Capitulo #9: Lucha a tres bandas**_

* * *

-Maldición, ahora sí que la he cagado -pensaba para sí mismo Picasso -en vez de que estos se  
maten entre sí tendrán la oportunidad de venir contra mí a la vez, si lo hacen estoy muerto,  
necesito que se olviden de mi.

- Eh, oye rubito, ¿Qué tal si echamos a suertes quien combate contra el gabacho? -Le pregunto  
Nick a Zack.

- Ni hablar, me lo pedí primero -Respondió con firmeza el espadachín.

- Bueno pues lo siento por ti, he decidido que lo venceré yo.

- Que ganas tengo de matarte chaval.

- Y yo, ¿Por qué no nos lo cargamos rápido y nos enfrentamos tu contra mí? -Propuso Nick.

- Pues no es mala idea, según tengo entendido tú y tus amigos os habéis cargado a los otros  
dos Ases, me debéis dos peleas, aunque si eres tan bueno como pareces me sobrara con una -  
Zack accedió a la propuesta de Nick mientras preparaba su espada para atacar a Picasso.

-Mierda mierda, los dos vienen a por mí, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? He vencido a muchos  
piratas con mis piernas, estos dos enanos no serán para tanto -seguía pensando Picasso, que  
se preparaba para defenderse -Vamos mocosos, os despachare de uno en uno o de dos en dos.

Mientras los dos chavales se aproximaban hacia él con velocidad, Picasso dio un salto y  
empezó a dar patadas al aire haciendo un bonito dibujo, a la vez que dibujaba daba varias  
patadas a Nick y Zack.

- ¿Pero qué narices hace? -Zack se levantó del suelo, al igual que Nick.

- Pues parece que es más fuerte que los otros -Dijo Nick mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la  
boca con el brazo.

- Jujuju, temblad ante mi poderosa fuerza mocosos -Picasso intentaba poner cara de  
superioridad pero el mismo sabía que había sido un tremendo golpe de suerte.

- Como me duele la cara, le voy a devolver la patada con intereses Propulsion Kick -Nick se  
lanzó contra Picasso con la pierna por delante, Picasso se agacha para esquivar la patada, Nick  
se da cuenta de esto y logra dar una vuelta para intentarlo de nuevo pero Picasso sigue  
agachado y la patada es recibida por Zack.

- ¿Pero tú eres tonto o mascas agua? -Gruño Zack a Nick mientras se ponía la mano en la cara -  
Joder que fuerza tienes.

- Eso es por mi akuma no mi, ¿No me digas que no resistes una patada? -Se burlo Nick.  
- Mira chaval, me estas tocando mucho los cojones ¡Diana Hunter!

Zack se lanza en dirección a Nick con sus espadas por delante en un ataque sencillo que Nick  
consigue bloquear.

- Shisisisi, parece que nuestra pelea empezará antes de tiempo.

Picasso ve esta escena y esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Olala, por fin va a pelear entre ellos, solo espero que acaben bien debilitados.

- Eh Picasso, ahora es tu oportunidad -gritó un espontaneo del público, rato después todo la  
gente de la plaza animó a Picasso a que atacara.

- Hey canoso espera, creo que ya se lo que intentando el tío de la boina, el cobarde quiere que  
nos matemos entre nosotros y huir, esta reculando.

- Tienes razón, voy a acabar con él en un momento -Nick se lanza contra Picasso y le impacta  
un puñetazo en la cara.

-Maldición, me han descubierto, Ay como duele, creo que me ha roto mi preciosa nariz -  
Picasso, que ha caído al suelo gatea en dirección contraria a la de Nick, este le coge del cuello  
de la camisa y le levanta.

- ¿Es que no das para más?

- Ahora veras -Picasso le da una fuerte patada al estomago de Nick, después sigue castigándole  
el estomago con unas cuantas patadas más hasta que Nick le suela.

- Buf, pensaba que de esta no salía -Murmuro Picasso.

Zack se acerco a Nick y le ayudó a levantarse.

- Shesisisi, ese cabrón es un cobarde, la táctica que ha usado es muy rastrera.

- Espera, ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿No se supone que no te caigo bien? -le pregunto Nick al  
espadachín.

- Solo me caen bien las personas fuertes y con valentía, tú has demostrado que eres fuerte y  
valiente, por lo que no tienes que ser mala persona -respondió Zack a Nick, que se tapaba el  
estomago con la mano -Ahora vamos a matar a ese cabrón.

- Tengo que ir a por ellos de uno en uno -Pensó Picasso -Creó que primero iré a por el chico  
peliblanco.

- Eh, no es justo, los dos chavales se han unido contra Picasso -gritó un espectador.

- Si, menudo tongo.

TONGO, TONGO, TONGO…

- ¡AH CALLAR! -gritó Zack -panda de hipócritas, la única regla es que no hay reglas, si este  
hombre es tan fuerte como dicen debería poder con nosotros dos.

- Picasso es muy fuerte, vamos Picasso.

PICASSO PICASSO PICASSO…

La gente del público comenzó a animar al luchador local.

- Maldición, ahora no puedo perder, todo el mundo me está animando -Gruño Picasso - Art  
Kick.

Picasso se movía con increíble agilidad y destreza con movimientos felinos mientras repartía  
patadas a sus jóvenes rivales, los dos recibieron varias patadas.

- Pues al final no va a ser tan débil -Dijo Nick.

- El tío se crece bajo presión -Respondió Zack, que se preparaba para asestar un golpe a  
Picasso -Perseo Fury.

Zack finalmente se lanzó contra Picasso con sus Kotetsu Jigoku a su derecha y en forma  
horizontal, como si estuviera cortando el césped.

- El golpe final Propulsion Punch: Spear Punch -Nick se lanza contra Picasso con el puño por  
delante de la cara.

Nick adelanta a Zack y golpea a Picasso muy fuerte en el estomago, después Nick le da una  
patada y manda a Picasso al cielo, cuando Zack se acerca pega un salto y hace dos cortes en X  
en el pecho de Picasso que cae al suelo desangrándose.

- Dios, creo que los cortes le han llegado al hueso -Dijo Nick mientras miraba el cuerpo de  
Picasso quien aún seguía respirando pero con mucha dificultad

Zack coge del cuello de la camisa a un desmayado Picasso y lo levanta. Pone su espada en  
posición y se prepara para apuñalarle. Todo el público enmudece.

- Espera, no lo hagas -Ordena Nick.

- ¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? -Le pregunto Zack.

- Porque no te ha hecho nada malo, solo hacia su trabajo, cazar piratas -Reprochó Nick.

Zack lo piensa detenidamente y deja a Picasso en el suelo -Que alguien llamé a un médico, si  
no, se morirá solo -dijo Zack a la muchedumbre.

- Bueno, ¿Echamos el combate? -Preguntó Nick.

- Claro, pero vamos a un lugar más intimo, aquí hay demasiada gente -Respondió Zack.

Los cuatro se van camino de la playa para combatir, mientras, se conocen.

- Me llamó Zack y soy del Grand Line.

- Yo me llamo Nick, este es Oscar, mi navegante y este Clark un polizón.

- Y futuro Almirante de la marina - Dijo Clark entusiasmado.

- Por cierto, has dicho que eres del Grand Line ¿Correcto? Entonces, ¿Por qué estas en el North  
Blue? -Preguntó curioso Oscar.

- Bueno, quería tomarme unas vacaciones pero sobre todo ver qué tipo de gente había por  
este Blue, dicen que es el más fuerte de los 4 -respondió Zack -Pero ahora que ya he estado  
aquí mucho tiempo, quiero regresar, lo malo es que no tengo forma.

-Tengo una idea, tú quieres ir al Grand Line pero no tienes barco, yo también quiero ir al Grand  
Line y tengo una embarcación, por lo tanto, tú te unes a mi banda y te vienes con nosotros a  
vivir aventuras -dijo Nick entusiasmado por la idea.

- Para nada, pero si me lleváis hasta la entrada del Grand Line os estaría muy agradecido.

- ¿Lo suficiente como para unirte a mi banda?

-Para nada.

- Pues tengo otra idea -Dijo Nick.

- Nick ha tenido dos ideas, es un gran paso para el -apunto Oscar en una libreta.

- Que te parece esto, si tú me ganas en la pelea, no tienes por qué unirte a mí, incluso te  
llevaremos hasta donde quieras. Pero si gano yo, te unirás a mí para siempre y serás mi nuevo  
nakama.

- Trato hecho, no creo que pierda contra un crío como tu así que tengo transporte gratis.

**Al fin llegan a la playa donde se preparan para luchar**

- Vamos, estoy ansioso por empezar Shisisisi.

- Cuando quieras, empieza tú.

- Body + Kick: Spear- Nick se lanza a por Zack con la pierna por delante, a Zack no le da tiempo  
de pensar y recibe el golpe de lleno.

- Maldita sea, es muy rápido, no me ha dado tiempo a reaccionar.

- Vamos, se nota que quieres ser mi nakama, te estás dejando ganar Propulsion Body: Tackle.

Esta vez Zack sí que lo esquiva, aunque por los pelos.

- Ya estoy harto de esquivar Perseo Fury.

Nick esquiva el ataque aunque Zack logra hacer un corte en la pierna de Nick.

- Ja, eso te restara velocidad.

- Bueno, aun tengo mucha Propulsion Kick-El ataque es esquivado por Zack, que consigue  
agarrar la pierna de Nick cuando esta ya ha perdido fuerza de propulsión.

- Eso no hará que deje de darte hostias Propulsion Head: Header-Nick manda un potente  
cabezazo a Zack que le da de lleno en la frente.

- Ah, mi cabeza, me he mareado.

- Yo también, no debí hacerlo.

- Gash of Gaia -Zack clava su espada en la tierra y empieza a correr, después lanza un tajo que  
hace que la tierra en la que ha apoyado la espada avance y de en el pie de Nick, haciéndole  
caer al suelo.

- Ya eres mío Perseo Fury.

Nick esquiva el golpe propulsándose por el suelo.

- Propulsion Body + Punch: Spear Nick se lanza contra un indefenso Zack, el golpe vuelve a  
golpearle de de lleno en la cara y cae al suelo derrotado.

- Ja, ahora eres mi nakama.

- Maldición, he perdido.

- Bueno, pues contigo ya somos tres, vamos directos al Grand Line.

- ¿Cómo? Estás loco, solo tres no podemos ir al Grand Line.

- Y antes de eso me tenéis que dejar en Isla Golden para que me una a la marina. ¿Recuerdas  
cerebro podrido?

- Esta bien, iremos a Isla Golden, si hay suerte encontraremos más nakamas.

- Si, pero procura que quieran unirse, yo que no suelo dar mi palabra y para una vez que la doy  
me uno a unos pirata.

La banda llega hasta el lugar donde encalló su pequeño barco.

- ¿Me estas vacilando? ¿Con eso quieres llegar al Grand Line? Yo soy de allí y no va a conseguir  
navegar ni una milla.

- Lo sabemos, es solo provisional hasta que encontremos algo mejor -le aclaró Oscar a Zack.

- Además deja de quejarte, viviremos montones de aventuras, y yo seré el Rey de los Piratas.

* * *

** Minchi y a todos en general: **Les dejare la duda, pero el próximo capitulo sera determinante para muchas de las futuras sagas y presentara varios personajes entre ellos chicas con las cuales seguro les caerán bien.


	10. Boceto de sueños, Las Olas Negras

**_Capitulo #10: Boceto de sueños, Olas Negras en el horizonte_**

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Nick, Oscar y Clark viajan a Isla Peche, donde Nick descubre que su cabeza tiene precio. En esa  
misma isla se encuentran en apuros con varios poderosos caza-recompensas que les trataron  
de capturar… pero entre líos, desajustes e imprevistos pudieron reclutar a un espadachín que  
cruzaba de paso en esa isla en busca de peleas, llamado Zack. Ahora él se volvió parte de este  
intrépido grupo que trata de asaltar a Grand Line.

**ACTUALMENTE:**

Empieza un nuevo amanecer para nuestros héroes. 3 días y 3 noches desde que su última  
estupefacta visita a una isla los mantuvo activos. Pero aún andan navegando en camino a una  
nueva isla o mejor dicho... donde el viento los lleve…

-¡¿Donde están los panes y salmones?! - Dijo un Zack muy impaciente y hambriento.

-No lo sé Zack, soy un polizón aquí así que me importan poco unos salmones… -Dijo un Clark  
en forma burlona.

-Ah si…enano…-dice mientras desenvaina una de sus espadas- ¡Eolo Slash! - un ligero corte en  
forma perpendicular corta un poco el piso del pequeño barco y un pequeño corte se asoma en  
su mejilla izquierda.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE HECHO YO A TI! -Grita Clark muy preocupado y molesto.

Zack observa con una mirada un poco sádica a Clark y le susurra- Búscame salmones.

-Venga tío tú tienes serios problemas psiquiátricos si peleas por unos putos salmones.

Zack saca su otra espada y la acerca ligeramente al cuello de Clark y le dice- ¿Cuando me  
buscarás mis salmones?

Pero Óscar interviene sacando su bisento y apareciendo en rescate de Clark.

-¡Mi salvador!-grita llorando Clark.

-¿Qué le haces al chico Zack? –Pregunta Óscar un poco conmocionado

-Solo jugábamos y nada más... ¿o no amiguito?- Dice Zack sin pensar mucho en la respuesta.

-Ah era eso... qué alivio... pues me voy. –Oscar dice ya mucho mas despreocupado y yéndose  
al timón de nuevo.

-¡Óscar maldito inútil! –Dice Clark en voz baja mientras tiene una cara tan pálida de como  
haber visto un fantasma.

Pero entre la distracción de Oscar… Se escapa corriendo por el borde del barco.

-Me estas tratando de tomar el pelo, listillo. ¡Ven acá y búscame mi desayuno!

-¿Por qué me estas molestando? –dice Clark asustado buscando a Nick o a Oscar.

- ¡Porque eres débil!- Le responde Zack-A mí solo me cae bien la gente fuerte, por lo que los  
debiluchos como tú me caen mal.

-¿Qué estúpida filosofía de vida es esa? –Grita Clark mientras sigue corriendo en círculos.

-¡A callar debilucho!

-¡TIERRA A ESTRIBOR!- Grita Óscar mientras mueve el timón al este. Se vislumbra a lo lejos la  
imagen de una imponente isla con una costa muy variada, lleno de playas y planicies pero más  
al horizonte se podían ver algunos riscos y montañas con cuevas.

-¡Al fin se puede ver una isla y saldré del lio de los Salmones! –Grita Clark felizmente con alivio.

-Estos Salmones están geniales para solo estar calentados por Óscar. –Dice Nick sentado en el  
piso y comiéndose hasta el últimos de los pescados.

-Así que por eso fue que casi me moría por culpa de unos salmones que no me comí. –Dice  
Clark cayendo al suelo.

Y un Zack aun más exaltado controlando su ira.

-Perdona hombre que no es para tanto.-dice Nick.

-¡Que no es para tanto!-dice Zack con ironía- ¡Sheshishi!-dice mientras golpea en la cabeza de  
Nick hasta causarle un gran chichón.

-¿Oscar como se llama la nueva isla? –Pregunta curioso Clark.

Es la isla Otaria. Muy variada en su ecosistema hay playas, planicies y montañas pero su clima  
es templado nada fuera de lo común con esta isla. Por suerte tengo un mapa en la próxima  
página de mi Libro de Aventuras de Norland Montblanc.-dice mientras saca su libro.

-Aunque según nuestro mapa estamos entrando en la Costa de Balshan Bay. Según dice el  
cuento hay aves de color blanco que son capaces de sacarte los ojos y tiran municiones a los  
hombres cara de piedra. –Dice Óscar de forma sabionda y con mucha seguridad.

-¿Qué demonios significa ese acertijo? –Gritan todos los demás al unísono.

-¡A Callar! -Grita Óscar- ¡Si lo dice el libro de Aventaras de Norland Montblanc es porque es  
cierto!

Mientras unas Gaviotas se acercan al pequeño barco de la banda y empiezan a picarlos; pero  
Nick les golpea con sus Propulsion Punchs. Zack lo hace con sus Eolo Slashs y Oscar con sus X  
Flamed, pero unas pequeñas gaviotas logran sobrevivir y atacan a Clark el cual gritaba  
mientras trataba de golpear algunas de estas... pero Clark pierde la batalla y las gaviotas le  
hacen caer al piso tirando un pequeño plano algo viejo ya arrugado, en el cual se veía un  
modesto dibujo a carboncillo de una bandera pirata algo parecida la imagen de un cohete en  
los huesos.

Clark gatea desesperadamente para recoger su pergamino pero una escurridiza gaviota lo  
toma con su pico y se lo lleva en una parvada a la isla Otaria.

-¡NO! ¿Porque tenían que llevarse mi pergamino?

-¿Qué te pasa Clark? Solo era un arrugado pergamino. Compraremos mas luego.

-Es que hay tenía mi boceto de nuestra bandera pirata.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay que buscarla ahora mismo, cómo pudiste dejar que te robaran algo tan  
importante como eso!

-Eso no están importante... es solo un dibujo cualquiera.-Exclama Zack.

¡Un dibujo cualquiera! Hemos perdido nuestro orgullo, hemos perdido un Nakama.  
Recuperare ese Boceto de bandera aunque se lo último que haga!- Dice Nick mientras le pide a  
Clark que tome el timón y le dice a Óscar que combinen sus poderes de fruta para propulsar el  
Barco y que llegue más rápido a la Costa. En solo 3 minutos más llegaron a la isla y se fueron a  
correr buscando la parvada de gaviotas.

**En el Cuartel General de la marina de North Blue "hace 1 día"**

Un saludo señor Capitán, el Comodoro. Requiere su presencia. –Dice un soldado  
serviblemente.

-Que necesitara ese viejo zorro esta vez... –Dice el Capitán marine apretando el puño para  
entrar a la oficina del Comodoro entrando a una Oficina muy grande llena de Armas y de  
carteles de Wanteds tachados por una gran X roja y puesto en cuadros en forma de trofeos de  
caza.

-¿Qué pasa Jefe? –Pregunto el capitán.

-Pues lo haremos sin rodeos Lemon, necesito que me traigas a una Banda de piratas sin  
capitán.

[Lemon Geart, Cargo: Capitan Marine, posee la Bomu Bomu no mi "paramecia de Bombas"  
edad 25 años de pelo rubio y tez clara la mayoría del tiempo esboza una sonrisa pero siempre  
es decidido con su Justicia.]

-Sin Capitán... ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Por qué debemos tratar de capturar a una Banda que no  
tiene capitán? Y más aún ¿Quién es el capitán y qué le pasa? –Preguntó Lemon totalmente  
confundido.

El comodoro empieza a sonreír con una cara violenta y pronuncia estas palabras: Nada más ni  
nada menos que el pirata más fuerte de la época de los que aún no habían cruzado el Grand  
Line. Hace 1 semana sobreviví a la batalla más cruenta que haya podido presenciar. Fue un  
verdadero Armagedón pero no permitiré que esa banda siga causando estragos en Nuestro  
"North Blue" creo que planean creo que planean eliminar Marines dentro de todo el mar  
incluso una isla de este mismo Blue fue destruida por una bomba dejada por ellos a lo largo de  
los 4 Blues aun pueden ser problemáticos si no se les controla en seguida.

-Resumiendo tengo que ir a por ellos inmediatamente. –Dijo Lemon confiado.

Ellos Perdieron a su Capitán que andaba solo en Otaria hace una semana. Te daré toda la  
información sobre esta banda y necesito que.

Lemon sale de la oficina del Comodoro recogiendo los papeles deprisa y esbozando una  
sonrisa se dirige a toda máquina a un barco de la Marina y en el recorrido él se queda  
impaciente en la proa justo al medio del barco, mirando las páginas del reporte de su superior  
apretando el puño…

**En Ciudad Pesche "hace 1 día"**

Una banda de piratas entra por el puerto de Persic City ondeando su bandera era una bandera  
negra con una calavera cruzándose entre una Imagen de una brújula indicando el Norte, Sur,  
Este y osete a media asta como tratando indicar lamento o pena, era una banda de piratas  
compuesta por 6 piratas 3 hombres y 3 mujeres, iban bajando al piso con plena gallardía y  
soberbia al centro de ellos había un joven de pelo negro caminado decididamente mientras en  
sus manos había un pequeño papel arrugado en sus manos dirigiéndose al lugar donde residen  
los 4 Ases una zona conocida al lado de la arena donde pelean ellos, la gente estaban aun  
atemorizada por la derrota que un joven pirata hizo hace algunos días, ellos se metían a sus  
casa con el temor de ver a la muerte a la cara, no había nadie que fuera a gritar por sus  
"héroes" los 4 Ases.

¿Quiénes son Ustedes piratas asquerosos? –Dice Picasso sin pensar mientras Trabis les mira de  
reojo y cae al piso del temor en completo Shock y tartamudo dice…ustedes son Black, Verde,  
Poleun, Krasnny, Album y Violet han estado causando estragos en los 4 Blues.

[Black es el espadachín de la banda, ha sido el que más tiempo ha durado en la banda, de pelo  
Blanco y tez un tanto clara, viste de negro, usa una espada negra… llamada por él la Espada  
Nocturna : Tiene la habilidad de eliminar la luz de una determinada área, dejándola  
completamente a oscuras. Edad 20 años, Alias: Night-Hunter, Recompensa: 44 millones de  
berrys ]

[Verde: Es la segunda espadachin de a bordo de talento innato en la lucha es bastante útil con  
su potente arma que lo quema todo. De piel bronceada cabellos y ojos verdes, posee la Daga  
Incendiaria: Tiene la habilidad de quemar. Edad: 17 años, Alias: Esmerald Fire, Recompensa: 29  
millones de berrys ]

[Poleun: Es el navegante de la tripulación, al ser un gyojin tiene una fuerza 10 veces mayor que  
la humana posee. Es Gyioyin con piel grisácea con cabello y ojos azules, posee el Escudo de  
Neptuno: Tiene la habilidad de controlar el elemento agua y todos sus estados, este poder se  
multiplica aun mas con tritones y : 25 años, Alias: Beast of Sea, Recompensa: 36  
millones de berrys ]

[Krasnyy: Es el Cocinero de la tripulación, sus habilidades para el asesinato son de las mejores,  
es una persona muy sádica que no duda en matar de la forma más cruel a sus víctimas. Es un  
Hombre pelirrojo con ojos rojos de tez pálida posee la Oz de Masacre: Tiene la habilidad de  
paralizar la carne que corta. Edad: 19 años, Alias: Crimson-Buster, Recompensa: 35 millones de  
berrys ]

[Album: Es la estratega, es serena, fría y calculadora, también muy callada. Es una Mujer muy  
bella y voluptuosa, de tez clara pelo blanco y ojos grises, posee Hacha del Alba: Tiene la  
habilidad de lanzar Rayos de luz que ciegan al enemigo. Edad:20 años, Alias: Aurora Clever,  
Recompensa: 45 millones de berrys. ]

[Violet: Es la música de la tripulación. De pintas rockeras con tez clara y pelo tanto púrpura  
como negro, posee el Látigo de la Cobra: Tiene la habilidad de esparcir veneno cuando golpea  
al objetivo. Edad: 18 años años, Alias: Snake-Sound, Recompensa: 19 Millones de berrys.]

-Parece que somos muy famosos o no Black… -Dice Verde sonriente.

-Que hacen aquí ! No me importa que pase no permitiré que unos sucios piratas nos vengan  
a invadir otra vez, Al ataque ¡Ases! dice Diamondz mientras todos se unían al ataque.

Hmp…

!Dark Room! Black usa su espada para hacer un campo de penumbra a oscuras donde los 4  
ases no podían ver nada…!Fire Realese! Verde una su daga para acabar de un solo espadazo  
con Heartrudiz, ¡Killer Cut! Krasnny usa su Hoz atacar a Picasso y paralizar su cuerpo el cual  
quedo convulsionado en el piso, ¡Venonmin Spin! Violet usa su látigo para atar a Trabis al  
suelo y ¡Lightness Flash! Album usa su hacha para segar a Diamondz el Cual sin siquiera tocarlo  
cae al piso solo por el destello de luz. En 10 segundos los 4 ases fueron derrotados.

-Que pasa que les hicimos nosotros para que nos ataquen. –Dice Trabis atado por el látigo de  
Violet…

-No tenemos nada contra ustedes, dijo Black mientras sacaba el papel que tenia empuñado  
desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo saca a la vista de Trabis…era un cartel de Wanted con una  
cantidad de 87 millones de Berrys…hace una Semana ya que no encontramos a nuestro  
Capitán, tu eres Trabis un de los 4 Ases y un Cazarecompensas destacado del North-Blue tiene  
fama de conocer casi todas las capturas que se hacen en estos lares.

-El se parece mucho alguien que conocimos hace unos días, Miraba cabizbajo y con una  
sonrisa.

La pregunta es bastante simple ¿Dónde está esta nuestro Capitán? –Pregunta Black de forma  
directa.

-¿Si lo hago no lastimaran a nadie de la isla ni a los demás Ases?… -Pregunta Trabis  
preocupado.

No te preocupes, dice Black…No nos interesa esta isla en lo más mínimo, porque nuestra  
banda tiene como meta principal Conquistar el Grand-Line y convertir a nuestro capitán en el  
Rey de los Piratas.

-¿Con que era eso? …Me pregunto si podre vivir lo suficiente para ver a esos 2 soñadores.

-¡QUE RESPONDAS LA PREGUNTA CARAJO! -Grita Krasnny impaciente y violento… Mientras  
Trabis coge un susto de muerte…

-¡QUE ME VAS A DAR UN INFARTO!

-Perdón…

-Su Capitán según lo que se por fuentes confiables el lucho contra un poderoso marine en Isla  
Otaria una Isla a 1 día de aquí si se tiene un buen barco…Pero el resultado aun se me es  
desconocido, pero rumores dicen que el está muerto pues se vio una tumba en su nombre en  
esa isla.

-En fin no hay nada que hacer, dirijámonos a Otaria… llévese a sus compañeros a que se curen.  
Nosotros nos vamos. –Dice Black preocupado y yendo a gran velocidad con los demás a su  
barco.

**Mientras tanto en ese mismo día ya anocheciendo.**

Una llamada por un Den Den Mushi se escuchaba en la habitación de Trabis…

Disculpe señor…Otra banda pirata nos ataco el día de hoy y tuve que llevar a los demás Ases al  
médico pero ahora están mejor… -Responde Trabis contento pero preocupado.

- 2 veces seguidas han perdido 2 veces seguidas. Invadieron su isla o algo así, mataron a  
alguien… -Replica la voz

.No en lo absoluto… solo vinieron para preguntarnos algo, aunque de forma algo brusca.

-¿Qué les preguntaron? –Dice la voz grave al otro lado del Den Den Mushi con un tono  
preocupado y perturbador.

-No se preocupe… Solo preguntaron por un Pirata que estuvo en Otaria no hace mucho.

-¡Otaria! Están en busca de ese hombre… -Dice molesto y estupefacto mientras aprieta el  
puño.

-¿Qué pasa señor?

-¡Me han fallado por última vez! –Dice sin alzar la voz pero con un tono siniestro.

-¡Que!

-Lo siento Trabis tu Ciudad Peche me han fallado muchas veces pero darle esa información a  
esos piratas fue la gota que derramo al vaso.

Trabis: Nos vas a…

La persona al otro lado del Den Den Mushi presiona un botón y activa una secuencia hacia  
atrás de una Bomba de gran tamaño, la cual cuenta de 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1… Trabis viendo esta  
escena solo puede llorar de frustración, mientas que la onda expansiva destruye todo a 1  
kilometro a la redonda, media ciudad fue arrasado por explosión, todos los 4 Ases murieron  
ahí. A la distancia un hombre de edad adulta de pelo castaño y ojos azules vestido de un traje  
blanco y con sombrero de copa, ve la explosión y corre tan pronto como pueda a Persic City.

-¿Quien, ha hecho esto? Pregunta anonadado el hombre en traje blanco.

Nadie le escuchaba del todo…estaba todo hecho un Caos. Pero toda la multitud sobreviviente  
gritaba fueron ellos los piratas que vinieron este día que hicieron esto… Nuestros 4  
ases…Diamondz, Heartrudis, Picasso…Trabis..

-¡TRABIS, TRABIS, ESTAS BIEN! !HERMANO! !HERMANO, MALDICION! El estuvo en la explosión realmente. –Decía tendido al suelo y frustrado en el piso golpeando el piso.

-¿Quién eres? Decía la multitud… pues este hombre se veía muy impactado por la noticia  
incluso más que los que viven en la isla Peche sus ojos se enrojecieron y goteaban de forma incociente, empezaron a teñirse de un color amarillo brillante y a rasgarse, de su boca empezaban a salir los colmillos, como premonición a un desastre. El ocultaba sus lagrimas bajando la mirada pero en su mente miles de dudas e interrogantes, lo atormentaban "si hubiera llegado un día antes, una hora, solo unos minutos antes... pudiera salvar a Trabis" cerro los ojos y levanto la mirada. En ese momento lo entendió, no había decisión en su vida, que haya sido mas fácil de tomar... Su deber como hermano mayor, es vengar al terrorista, con sus propias manos. Al momento en que levanto la mirada era un ser totalmente nuevo, sus ojos aunque llorosos daban una sensación de cólera pura y intimidaban a los civiles.

-Mi nombre...mi nombre dices... soy Kuroba, Zeo Kuroba, hermano de Trabis Kuroba...ellos... pagaran por lo que han hecho..por matar a Trabis...y el pueblo que protegian..., dice abriendo sus alas y transformándose en un híbrido entre un humano y un Tigre blanco.

¿Dónde se dirigen? –Pregunto Zeo.

-A Isla Otaria.

¿Qué demonios eres? !Perderás la vida, si vas, si los Ases no pudieron...tu...

-Soy un Skypean... y un usuario de fruta del diablo la Neko Neko no mi: Modelo Tigre blanco...

-¿Un Skipean?...

-Eso no importa ahora, no se preocupen traeré la cabeza del asesino tarde o temparano a esta isla. Os lo prometo...  
-...

**En medio de la noche el tigre blanco alado vuela por los cielos…**

-La banda de los Kuro-Waves, pase lo que pase los matare con mis propias manos. Mientras la  
tranquila y silenciosa noche se inmuta al oír el rugido de una bestia hecha puro instinto  
asesino, el cual se escucha a kilómetros.

**En el barco de la Banda de Black**

-Viejo amigo… prometimos irnos a Grand Line pase lo que pase te llevaremos después de todo  
es mi deber como Capitán sustituto de los Kuro-Waves. Decía apretando su puño con el Cartel  
de Wanted de su capitán en mano. –Decía Black.

**En el barco marine de Lemon.**

-Asi que estas son las caras del Capitán de los Kuro-Waves y su tripulación las tira en el cielo  
nocturno de la noche lanza los carteles muy lejos en el cielo y con una risa de nerviosismo y  
emoción. -Grita Lemon feliz.

¡Explosive Machinegun! Lanza una gran cantidad de disparos de color anaranjado. ¡Esta isla  
será más interesante de lo que parece!

Narrador: Una intensa lucha tomara parte en Isla Otaria, uno de las Mejores Capitanes de los 4  
Blues, una de las bandas más fuertes de los 4 Blues, un Zeo colérico  
vienen dirigiéndose a isla Otaria, que desenlace tomara esta improvisa reunión.

* * *

** Minchy-chan**: En realidad la pelea "corta", tiene una explicación muy fácil y es, NO necesitaba ser larga pues Zack se "dejo ganar", obviamente Nick hubiera ganado al fin y al cabo pero lo que sucedio fue que ya a Zack le cayo bien Nick y Zack, Zack ya reconoció su fuerza y su "filosofia de vida" es mas o menos eso, le gustan las personas fuertes y tienden a lo caerles bien los debiles...es un tanto brabucon. XD

Este capitulo es parte de la "sorpresa", lo otro que posteade aqui es un material nuevo, lo que me gustaria saber antes es:

Como puedo poner un Link-Url en el foro?


	11. Volumen 1 en PDF y Portada Volumen 2

**Volumen #1**, Contiene los capitulos del 1 al 10 y la portada #1 agrandada, en PDF, un estilo mejor y mejor presentado.

www. dropbox s/ uiaewr4e7jd1c5w /Volumen%20%23%201%20version%

**Boceto de la portada al Vol #2, **Aun sin colorear

imageshack .us /a /img819 /3765 /loq6. jpg

_ELIMINEN LOS ESPACIOS, ENTRE LOS LINKS O URL Y LUEGO DENLE A "abrir enlace en nueva pestaña"_

* * *

Este proyecto ha sido manejado por mas personas es un "fanfic grupal", en que se crean personajes, los cuales intervienen en la historia como "tripulantes del barco", en el cual, se participa escribiendo capítulos para que cuando se realice un "concurso de capítulos", se elija el mejor entre los mismo miembros del proyecto o Fic Grupal.

Tengo que destacar, que este proyecto, se encuentra en otro foro en que esta su "base", pero decidimos, repartir los capítulos y los materiales de este proyecto en diferentes foros por 2 razones.

**1-Deseamos opiniones del proyecto, que tanto esfuerzo nos costo crear: **Mas que todo o que cualquier cosa, nuestro principal objetivo al repartir y publicar, nuestro material es el saber que tan bien o mal vamos, ¿hemos hecho un buen trabajo realmente?, esa era nuestra interrogante.

**2-Ademas querríamos reclutar miembros nuevos: **Si alguien cualquiera, de los lectores que han seguido esta humilde historia en este foro, le gusto lo suficiente y le gustaría ustedes mismo crearse un personaje en la historia, redactarla, analizar capítulos y forma parte de la autoria de el proyecto y forma parte de este, es bienvenido o bienvenida.

**Notas: **No he publicado el Volumen #1 directamente de buenas a primeras, era por que deseaba, que sientan la emoción de leerlo por partes y el gusto de no saber que pasara luego...

* * *

**Repondiendo algunas preguntas de Minchy-chan:**

**¿Trabis es un Skypean?**

No, tiene genética Skypean pero no lo es, me explico, es una idea abstracta la que yo sugerí al grupo, pero resumiendo, Zeo es un "Skypean puro", osea sus 2 padres eran Skypean, en cambio Trabis, no fue asi, su madre era una humana pero su padre era un Skipean por eso Zeo y Trabis son "medios hemanos" pues tiene un mismo padre pero no una misma madre. Y Trabis, no desarrollo habilidad alguna de los Skipeans, ademas de su gran poder de percepción e inteligencia, que obtuvo al ser un "hibrido".

**¿Por que Zeo puede volar?**

Es solo una propuesta a futuro que puede o no se realice, pero se me ocurre desarrollar en la historia, en el momento en que llegue la saga en que los personajes lleguen a "una isla en el cielo", que existe una clase de Skipeans mas "puros", llamados los "Angelians", capaces de usar sus alas realmente para volar y no de "adorno" como las tienen los demás Skipeans.

Para esa Saga se me ocurre un drama tipo, quiza inspirado en Mandela, Surafrica y el Apartheid o problemas raciales, me parece una buena inspiracion.

**¿Son importantes los Kuro-waves?**

Si y mucho, de hecho actualmente son mas fuertes que los Shiros por una buena diferencia, pero ya veran como sigue la historia y lo mucho que estarán relacionados esta banda.

* * *

**Nota: **Actualmente estamos en lo últimos capítulos para culminar el Volumen #2, que debe tener 10 igual que el otro y necesitamos miebros interesados, si a alguien le interesa un Mp o un "review" aquí diciendo que quieren participar en el, ya con eso es mas que suficiente para entrar.

**PDT: **Mi nick es el mismo "**zero1908**", osea los capítulos los cuales me nombren arriba en su autoria, son los que son directamente creados por mi, completa o parcialmente... Esos son el 1, 4 y 10.

Espero les haya gustado esta sorpresa. _**ñ-ñ**_


	12. El hombre de piedra

**_Capitulo #11:El hombre de piedra y las mayores fuerzas del North Blue_**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE**

Nuestra banda llega a isla Otaria, donde una gaviota roba a Clark su diseño de la bandera de la banda, así que salen tras ella, mientras tanto, en una base de la Marina cercana, Lemon, un capitán marine, es llamado por un comodoro, el cual le ordena traer a una banda sin capitán, contra el cual ha luchado.  
Lejos de allí, en isla Peche, un grupo de piratas llega a la isla y derrota en 10 segundos a los cuatro Ases, lo único que les exigen es que les digan lo que saben sobre su capitán, y Trabis les cuenta que éste luchó contra un marine en isla Otaria hace nada, así que la banda decide ir allí. Por contar esto, alguien hace explotar una bomba en isla Peche, la cual destruye media isla y mata a Trabis, el hermano del cual, Zeo, decide vengarse y sale al mar con destino a isla Otaria, al igual que todos los demás.

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

Clark, Oscar y Nick corren por la playa de isla Otaria en busca de las gaviotas.

-¿Por qué él no viene? - pregunta Clark a Nick y Oscar.

-Porque no le importa lo que suceda con la bandera – responde Nick.

Los tres jóvenes pasan la playa y llegan a lo que parece un pueblo dentro de la isla, Oscar mira en el mapa y descubre que están en Order Encampment (campamento final).

-¿A qué se refiere el mapa con campamento? - pregunta de nuevo Clark.

-Es como un asentamiento en este lugar, pero parece que ahora se ha convertido en un pueblo.

-Entonces podremos comprar comida – dice Nick ansioso.

-¡Pero si acabas de comerte todos los salmones! - le reprocha Oscar.

-¡Si, y casi me matan por ello! - grita Clark.

-¿Y eso que tiene qué ver? - les pregunta Nick.

-Eres de lo que no hay... – dice Oscar resignándose.

-¡Extra! ¡Extra! - grita un hombre que vende periódicos - ¡El hombre de piedra aterroriza isla Otaria! ¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Tumba de un capitán pirata!

-¿Qué? ¿U-u-un hombre de piedra? - dice Nick tan alegre como entusiasmado- ¡Lo quiero en mi tripulación!

-¿Pero qué dices? - responde Oscar.

-Oscar, compra ese diario.

-¿Con qué dinero?

-Cierto, Propulsion Stealing - Nick roba el diario a toda velocidad y comienza a leerlo – Aquí dice que el hombre de piedra vive en las Montañas Pardic, aun que a veces se oculta en el bosque Krosan, ¿donde está eso, Oscar? - pregunta Nick mientras devuelve el diario.

-¿Olvidas a qué hemos venido? Debemos recuperar nuestra bandera.

-Cierto, volvamos a la playa.

Justo después de decir esto aparece Zack andando hacia ellos.

-Al final ha venido – dice Nick contento.

-Toma tu estúpido pergamino – Zack le da a Clark el pergamino.

-¿Como lo has encontrado? - Pregunta Clark entusiasmado.

-Vi a una gaviota con algo en la boca y como tenía hambre la corté, resulta que era eso.

-Bien, pues ya podemos ir a buscar al hombre de piedra – dice Nick sonriente.

-¿Qué hombre de piedra? - pregunta Zack.

-Vive en las montañas, y será nuestro nakama Jajaja – dice Nick riendo.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Yo me voy a comprar algunas cosas a Ciudad Cabal, está al otro lado del bosque – dice Oscar - ¿vienes Clark?

-Sí, te acompañaré.

-¿Te vienes a por nuestro nuevo nakama? - pregunta Nick a Zack.

-No tengo nada que hacer, y a lo mejor es fuerte, vamos.

Ambos grupos se separan en el bosque, Nick y Zack se quedan a buscar al hombre de piedra y un rato después, Oscar y Clark llegan a Cabal City.

-Lo primero tenemos que comprar comida – dice Oscar.

-Vale, creo que por aquí habrán muchas tiendas.

De repente, la gente comienza a correr y gritar - ¡Que viene el monstruo!

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Oscar.

Tras la gente, un hombre alto con piel reseca y grisácea, de ojos azules y mirada seria camina tranquilamente con un maletín hasta llegar frente a Oscar y Clark – Fuera.

-¿Eres el hombre de piedra? - pregunta Oscar extrañado.

-Es obvio, ¿no?

-No pareces malvado – dice Clark extrañado pero aún temblando.

-No soy malvado niño, mi nombre es Ludwing y soy doctor, vengo a curar a una mujer de esta ciudad que está muy enferma, así que apartad.

-Y si eres doctor, ¿por qué te llaman monstruo? - dice Oscar.

-Cosas de mayores, idos.

-Espera, nuestro capitán quiere conocerte.

-¿Sois piratas? Así que venís a matarme, idos por donde habéis venido o os mataré yo a vosotros.

-Oscar, vámonos – dice Clark con asustado.

-Espera, no venimos a matarte, nuestro capitán quería que fueras nuestro nakama.

-¿Yo pirata? Debéis estar locos.

-Déjanos acompañarte a curar a la mujer y luego vamos con nuestro capitán y le conoces, él te está buscando en el bosque.

-Malditos locos, al final tendré que mataros.

**Oscar y Clark acompañan a Ludwing, mientras tanto, en el bosque**

-Ven piedrecita, piedrecita, piedrecita, ¿dónde estás?

-Es inútil, llevamos un buen rato buscando y no está aquí – dice Zack mientras tala medio bosque.

-Tienes razón, ya nos hemos recorrido todo el bosque – dice Nick poniéndose en posición de pensar - busquemos en las montañas.

-¿Qué? - yo me voy a la ciudad.

-Vaaaale, vamos a ver si está por allí, seguro que hay mucha comida.

**En la ciudad Oscar y Clark acompañan a Ludwing en su visita a una mujer enferma**

-No quiero tu ayuda, ¡fuera de aquí, monstruo! - la mujer grita a Ludwing, el cual ni se inmuta.

-Si no la curo, podría morir – le dice Ludwing calmado.

-Que así sea, pues – dice la mujer muy segura.

Ludwing sale de la casa, seguido de Oscar y Clark, sin saber que dos barcos están atracando en la isla

-Su necedad la matará. – dice Ludwing.

-Entonces, ¿vamos ya a ver a nuestro capitán? - Pregunta Oscar.

-Bien, hablaré con ese tipo.

**Los tres caminan hacia el bosque cuando ven que Nick y Zack caminan discutiendo hacia ellos.**

-Te digo que es mejor ir a las montañas – le dice Nick a Zack – vive allí, seguro que le encontramos.

-Mira, allí están tus nakamas, ve con ellos ¡y deja de darme la lata a mí! - le grita Zack a Nick.

-Espera, van con alguien más... – dice Nick – parece... ¡el hombre de piedra! Propulsion Body

Nick se planta ante Ludwing – Soy Nick, encantado – dice mientras le da la mano.

-¡Quita! - Ludwing aparta su mano y se pone en posición de pelea.

Zack desenfunda sus espadas – Al fin empieza lo bueno.

-Esperad – dice Oscar – éste es nuestro capitán, Nick Blast, dijiste que hablarías con él.

De repente todo el mundo empieza a apartarse y se callan, quedando un gran silencio con solo ellos en medio de la calle.

-Ya empezamos – dice Ludwing.

-No, no huyen de ti – dice Oscar.

Los cuatro se giran viendo a un grupo de seis personas armadas que caminan por la calle y a las que toda la gente tiene un impresionante respeto.

-¿Quien son? - pregunta Nick.

Los cuchicheos entre los ciudadanos comienzan a oírse

-¿Son esos piratas?

-Estoy completamente seguro de que sí.

Uno de los piratas saca un cartel de Wanted – ¿Alguien de aquí ha visto a este hombre? - dice Black.

Nadie contesta y los tipos vuelven a caminar

-Parecen un arcoíris, cada uno de un color, shishishi – dice Nick riendo.

Toda la gente empieza a murmurar exaltada, Black se gira y empieza a reír – Buen chiste, canoso.

Todos vuelven a respirar tranquilos cuando de repente estalla una bomba cerca que alcanza a todos los de la calle, la gente se levanta del suelo y empieza a correr y gritar, huyendo hasta dejar la calle casi vacía, tan solo quedan en ella los tipos extraños y nuestros jóvenes piratas.

De entre la humareda provocada por el destrozo se puede ver la silueta de un hombre joven y de mediana altura.

-Así que vosotros sois los Kuro Waves, veo que la descripción estaba muy bien hecha – el hombre sale de entre la humareda, dejando ver su rostro y su capa de Marine - sois clavados a los de los carteles.

-¿Quién eres tú? - pregunta Black.

-¿Yo? Solo soy el encargado de entregaros a la Marina.

-Jajaja – ríe sádicamente Black - ¿en serio esperas coger a un grupo de seis personas a las que aun que consiguieras vencer pueden separarse? Debes estar loco.

-Anda, así que intentaréis huir, justo como vuestro capitán, ¿no?

-¡!

-Él también intentó escapar como una rata, seguro que incluso suplicó por su vida, jajaja – reía Lemon, el cual sabía cómo enfurecer a Black para que no escapasen.

-Black, no entres en su juego – le dice Album.

-¡Maldito! ¡Nuestro capitán nunca huiría de basura como vosotros! - grita Black enfurecido.

-Eso explica su tumba, jajaja – ríe Lemon aún más sádicamente.

-¡Morirás, hijo de puta! - Black se lanza con su espada por delante a por Lemon, al cual le vuelve su rostro serio y su cara de concentración.

-¡No! - grita Album.

Dark Room Black vuelve oscura la zona en la que se encuentra Lemon.

Fencing Style, Arrow Cut (estilo de esgrima, corte en flecha), Black se lanza con su espada hacia delante como en esgrima, haciendo un corte pequeño pero velocísimo.

De repente una explosión lanza a Black contra un muro.

-¿Pero qué cojones?

-Quizás debí advertirte – dice Lemon mientras sale de la humareda – que comí la bomu bomu no mi, fruta que me permite ser un hombre bomba, así que si me tocas explotarás.

-No – dice Black decidido.

-¿No qué? - pregunta Lemon.

-Que nadie es invencible – dice Black mientras se levanta y empieza a correr hacia Lemon – Dark Cut, el corte provoca una explosión, la cual lanza de nuevo a Black unos metros.

-¿Pero qué? - dice Lemon mientras contempla la sangre que fluye del lado derecho de su cintura – ¡es imposible!

-Nadie es invencible – dice Black sonriente mientras se levanta.

-Pero yo... soy intocable, las espadas no me hacen daño.

-Esta no es una espada cualquiera, mi espada nocturna es capaz de cortar casi cualquier cosa.

-Así que es por eso, entonces te derrotaré – Lemon coge un palo de hierro del suelo, resultado de los escombros de las bombas detonadas cerca – Esto servirá – Lemon se lanza contra Black con el palo por delante, el cual Black para con su espada, pero el palo explota y vuelve a lanzar a Black lejos.

-Aghh.

-Cualquier cosa que haga contacto con mi cuerpo puedo hacerla explotar, excepto tu maldita espada, así que no deberías ser tan confiado, un simple palo te puede matar – Lemon se vuelve a lanzar contra Black.

Dark Room Nigth sword dance (baile de la espada nocturna) Black empieza a dar vueltas sobre la zona oscura haciendo cortes en el aire que alcanzan a Lemon y no le dejan salir de esta zona, Dark Lunge (estocada oscura), Black hace un tremendo corte a Lemon, pero cae al suelo por el cansancio.

-Maldito... - dice Lemon mientras un hilo de sangre sale por su boca y cae al suelo también.

Nick, tras ver todo esto, se acerca a Album – ¿Por qué lo hace? - le pregunta Nick.

-No es de tu incumbencia – le dice Album.

-Dime por qué lo hace, Decidme que quiero saber

-Lo haré si nos ayudas – dice Album.

-Vale.

-Nuestro capitán se fue hace un tiempo y este hombre dice que un marine lo asesinó y él se arrastró en sus últimos momentos de vida, Black no ha podido aguantar y se ha lanzado a por él. –Responde Album bajando la cabeza –Lo entiendo Black pero muriendo no será la forma en que "esto" se arreglada piensa mientras entrecierra su mirada.

-Pero... él no está bien, jadea como un cerdo.

-Black se encuentra en un mal estado de salud.

-¡! - Ludwing le mira impresionado y con ganas de curarle.

-No dejaré que ese capullo lo mate – dice Nick a Album.

Ludwing, quien ya iba a intervenir, queda asombrado ante Nick – pero... - Ludwing se dirige a Nick – si no le conoces...

-Eso no importa – dice Nick – no pienso dejar que ese tipo lo mate.

En ese momento Lemon consigue acorralar a Black, Bomb Punch, Lemon impacta un puñetazo en el estómago del cansado Black, estallando su puño en él, Black suelta su espada, y cae al suelo inconsciente.

-Uno menos, ¿quien será el siguiente?

-Yo – dice Nick.

-Tú no perteneces a esta banda, largo.

-Eres marine, ¿no?

-Capitán Lemon Geart a tus servicios. –Dice en forma amenazante

-Entonces no puedes dejarme ir, soy Nick Blast y mi cabeza vale 27 millones.

-Otro pirata, hay tiempo para todo, pero ellos tienen prioridad.

-Me da igual lo que tengan, he decidido que voy a luchar contra ti ya, así que no te permitiré hacer lo contrario,Propulsion Punch – el puñetazo impacta en la cara de Lemon provocando una explosión, pero Nick, propulsando sus piernas, impide que la explosión le mande a volar y empieza a darle golpes.

Mientras tanto, Ludwing va a curar a Black.

-Parece que le ha roto alguna costilla, hay que inmovilizarlo antes de llevárselo – Ludwing abre su maletín y pone una venda cubriendo la costilla rota.

Bomb Kick la patada consigue alejar a Nick, así que Lemon aprovecha para ir a por Ludwing, quien no advierte su presencia Grand Bomb Punch.

Ludwing se gira pero solo ve a Nick escupiendo sangre, el cual se ha interpuesto en el puñetazo y le mira con desesperación.

-¿Por qué? Era para mi – dice Ludwing boquiabierto.

-Nunca dejaría... que nadie... ¡tocara a mis nakamas! - grita Nick enfurecido, se gira y embiste a Lemon con un tremendo puñetazo que lo lanza contra una casa.

-¡Salid de aquí! - grita Nick a los Kuro Waves intentando mantenerse en pie tras el puñetazo.

Album coge a Black y los Kuro Waves salen corriendo – Gracias por todo – le dice Album a Nick, mientras una lágrima de tristeza cae de su mejilla al ver que Lemon se lanza contra él.

-¡No mires atrás, Album! - le grita Verde.

-Yo me quedo, no pienso huir, soy el mejor asesino, le mataré – dice Krasnyy empuñando su hoz y se frena.

-Ese chico se ha sacrificado por nosotros, debemos hacerlo – le responde Verde.

-Maldición – dice Krasnyy mientras vuelve a correr.

Mientras tanto la calle en la que están luchando comienza a llenarse de marines y Nick, inconsciente, es curado por Ludwing mientras Oscar y Zack luchan contra Lemon y los marines, y Clark está escondido en un callejón de la calle, aterrorizado porque Lemon está venciendo a todos.

Double Bombs Lemon explota una bomba en la cara de Oscar y otra en la de Zack.

Hot Cut + Eolo Fury Oscar y Zack hacen cortes en el aire que llegan hasta Lemon, haciéndole estallar pero cortándole en el pecho.

-Mierda, necesito hacer ese ataque pero no puedo herir a todos estos marines – piensa Lemon preocupado.

-¡Retirada, marines! - grita Lemon, orden a la cual hacen caso.

-¿Te rindes, marinero? - pregunta Oscar.

-Ni de coña te dejaré huir – dice Zack mientras hace chocar sus espadas.

-Se acabó, Third Gear Bomb (bomba de tercer grado), la bomba alcanza a Oscar y Zack dejándolos inconscientes, pero Ludwing, como está hecho de piedra, se levanta aturdido.

Lemon coge los cuerpos inconscientes de Zack, Nick y Oscar y comienza a andar.

-Espera – dice Ludwing – aún quedo yo.

-Tú no eres uno de ellos.

-No, pero mi cabeza vale 35 millones, bastante más que la de ese chaval.

-35 ¿eh? No pareces mala gente – dice Lemon mientras deja los cuerpos de los tres jóvenes - pero si no tengo más remedio, Bomb Kick – la patada dirigida a la cara de Ludwing es esquivada y Lemon pasa por encima de Ludwing, quien se gira y se dirige corriendo hacia Lemon Soru, Patada gratínica el ataque es recibido por el estómago de Lemon, el cual explota, pero la explosión no manda muy lejos a Ludwing, porque está hecho de roca.

-¿Rokushiki? ¡Imposible! - dice Lemon

-Aún guardo algunos ases bajo la manga – dice Lemon confiado mientras su cuerpo empieza a calentarse y obtener pequeños tonos rojizos…

-¿Qué es eso? –Dice Ludwing tan sorprendido como emocionado.

Lemon grita emocionado. – ¡Burning Armor! Mientras su corazón empieza a dar unos latidos audibles, su cuerpo liberaba la tención contrayendo y expandiendo sus músculos, mientras aprieta los puños, dice…esto no durara mucho.

Mientras Clark ve aterrorizado la antesala del fin de sus nakamas escondido en un banquillo de Cabal City.

**En esos mismos instantes los Kuro-Waves escapaban con Black en brazos mientras empezaban a cruzar las Pardic Mountains.**

El terreno se veía bastante escalpado y destrozado como si un cataclismo había sucedido en la punta de una montaña, la más alta y la más cercana al mar había lo que parecía una tumba adornado por 2 anclas de color plateado…

Verde y Poleun no pueden evitar dejar escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas y bajar la cabeza aunque fuesen tildados de débiles para siempre no podía evitar tal sensación, tal emoción tan simple como lo es la melancolía, la tristeza, la desesperación... Aunque nunca pausaron su marcha, nunca pausaron su escapada, sus pies nunca se detuvieron hasta que Black aun entre el umbral de la conciencia y la inconsciencia les dice ¡Quiero ir! Pero Album interrumpía su orden, murmurando "No podemos Black".

Black solo podía cerrar los ojos pero una última vez repetía la frase que menciono durante todo el viaje. "Quiero verle… no me importa, Quiero despedirme… de él, Quiero ver el lugar… en donde esta mi capitán" -Decía jadeando cada vez mas mientras los Kuro-Waves detenían el paso.

Mientras a la distancia un grito de guerra, No , mejor dicho rugido lejos de la "humanidad" se alzaba en los oídos de los presentes, un aullido capaz de sacar a quien sea del más profundo de los transes… no les permitiré escapar, donde sea que estén los encontrare malditos asesinos –Dice Zeo mientras se vuelve a poner su fachada humana pero sus sonrisa y ojos se les podía ver aun su instinto asesino sus ojos amarrillos con rasgos rojos se agudizaban mas mientras veían un objetivo a la distancia.

* * *

** Todos: **Espero les guste, el Capitulo, por cierto si pueden no estaria de mas que me digan que opinan del boceto de la portada numero 2 y el Volumen #1 en PDF.

**Un Saludo**


	13. Salida de Otaria, la Alianza mas fuerte

**_Capitulo #12:Salida de Otaria, la Alianza mas fuerte del North Blue_**

* * *

En el sitio donde los Shiro-Blast estaban peleando contra el Capitán de la marina Lemon Geart todavía se puede respirar el olor a polvo y a pólvora y mientras todo el polvo y el humo comienza a desvanecerse se pueden ver las siluetas de tres jóvenes de unos 18 años tumbados en el suelo intentando levantarse pero sin éxito, Nick se pone de rodillas y se apoya en una pared, Oscar se levanto usando su bisento de bastón y Zack hace lo mismo que Oscar pero con sus espadas.

-Parece como si una bomba hubiera explotado dentro de mi. -Dice Oscar con una mano en el pecho.

- Pues si a vosotros, que las akuma no mis os dan una resistencia sobrehumana os duele, imaginar como lo estoy pasando. - Reprocho Zack.

- Hay que encontrar al tío-bomba-terrorista y darle una paliza de campeonato... ¡Un momento! ¿¡Donde esta Ludwing!?

- No lo se, le perdí de vista cuando me desmayé -Dice Oscar mientras miraba de un lado para otro buscando al hombre de piedra.

-También falta el enano de Clark -Dice Zack mientras buscaba con la mirada al igual que Oscar.

-Eh, chicos, estoy aquí -Grita un pequeño joven que iba corriendo hacia ellos.

- Clark, ¿Estas bien? –Pregunta Oscar preocupado.

- Si me escondí por aquí cerca y cuando ví que ese tío se estaba poniendo rojo tuve un mal presentimiento y huí - Dijo Clark -Pero no lo hice por miedo, lo hice para que no vieran con unos piratas- Dice el joven mientras miraba a Zack para reprochárselo.

- ¿Y por que me miras? Hiciste bien, por muy de cobarde que fuera yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, un buen guerrero sabe cuando es bueno retirarse -Responde el espadachín mientras observaba los edificios de su alrededor -Ahora que veo esto con más detenimiento es impresionante, todos lo edificios esta derruidos.

- Cierto, parece como su una gran bomba hubiera estallado ahí -Dice Oscar mientras señalaba un pequeño cráter situado un poco más lejos de donde estaban ellos. -Es muy probable que el capitán de la marina causara una gran explosión en ese lugar, ya hemos visto su poder.

- Tenemos que encontrar a Ludwing -Dice Nick mientras se intentaba poner de pie.

- ¿Te refieres al chico ese gris? Se fue con el marine. -Dijo Clark.

- ¿Como?

- Ví como Lemon os cogía y Ludwing hablo con el, no estoy seguro de lo que dijo porque no lo oí pero creo que se fue con el a cambio de dejaros libres.

- Entonces el ¿Nos salvo de ir a prisión?

- Si, supongo que si.

- Tenemos que ir a salvarle au, ay aaiiii ¡Como duele! - Nick intenta ponerse de pie pero por sus heridas no le es posible.

- En nuestras condiciones asaltar una base de la marina no es buena idea. -Dice Oscar.

- Pero le tenemos que salvar.

- Y lo haremos, Clark, cuanto hace que Lemon se fue.

- Hará como una hora o no, puede que media.

- El barco de los marines ya habrá zarpado, será mejor que nos curemos las heridas y vallamos a isla Golden donde esta la base de la marina - Dijo Oscar mientras se levantaba.

- Escuchad, solo uno de los dos barcos se ha marchado -Dijo Clark -Mientras esperaba a que despertarais fue a la orilla y ví dos buques de la marina, en un subieron al chico de piedra y el otro se quedó en tierra.

- ¿Pero porque harían eso? -Pregunta Nick.

- Lemon se quedo un rato en el barco y salió con un pelotón de hombres hacia Pardic Mountains -Dice Clark mientras señalaba el camino.

- ¿Por ahí no es por donde se habían ido los otros piratas? -Pregunta Zack.

- Si, Lemon venia en un principio a por ellos por lo que tenemos el camino libre -Asegura Oscar.

- Esperad, Ludwing va camino de la base de la marina, que queda a varios días de aquí, y cuando llegue lo encerraran y ya esta, solo tiene una recompensa de 35 millones y sus cargos son aterrorizar a las personas, por lo que solo será un condena de cárcel y no le harán daño, en cambio Lemon si se lo hará a los Kuro-Waves por lo que hay que ayudarles a ellos primero y después ir a por Ludwing, además, si ayudamos a los Kuro-Waves es posible que nos ayuden a liberar a Ludwing, ¿Que os parece? –Dice Nick.

- Pues que me sorprende que ese pedazo de plan haya salido de tu pequeño cerebro. - Responde Zack.

- Si, los golpes te han debido de volver listo, de todas maneras es un buen plan pero si no hemos podido con Lemon antes ahora menos, estamos hechos polvo. -Dice Oscar.

- No hace falta que nos enfrentemos a Lemon, con un poco de suerte no los habrá encontrado, podríamos huir y pedirles que nos ayudaran, nos deben una. -Puntualiza Nick.

-Si, además hay que encontrar a un medico o algo, luchar contra la marina en estas condiciones es peligroso y si nos volvemos a encontrar con el marine no tendremos otra oportunidad. -Recuerda Zack

- Pues es marcha, las Pardic Mountains están en dirección noroeste, será mejor que nos demos prisa. –Dice Oscar mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la dirección señalada.

**Mientras tanto, en una pequeña tumba en la cima de la montaña más alta.**

-No me lo puedo creer, esta muerto, realmente esta muerto. -Se lamentaba Verde.

- Es extraño pero cierto, no hay duda de que esta es la tumba del capitán. - Decía Album.

- Vamos Black, hay que irse, la marina nos estará persiguiendo, yo también quiero quedarme pero es muy arriesgado -Dijo Poleun.

- Chicos, por favor, dejarme solo un momento, ahora os alcanzo -Dice Black, intentando no llorar.

- Ya llevamos aquí mucho tiempo, es peligroso -Dice Krasnyy mientras miraba en todas las direcciones.

- Por favor, es nuestro capitán, y mi mejor amigo -Dice Black con los ojos húmedos mientras una pequeña lagrima le recorría la mejilla.

- De acuerdo, 5 minutos, pronto nos alcanzaran -Acepta Violet a regañadientes mirando a sus nakamas.

Los demás se alejan y empiezan a vigilar el pie de la montaña.

- Lo siento capitán, lo siento Celestine, te he fallado, yo no puedo dirigir a la tripulación, ese es tu puesto no el mi -A Black le empiezan a caer lagrimas que chocan contra la hierba del suelo.

Nick, Oscar, Zack y Clark ya están en la cima y pueden ver a Black en el suelo.

- Eh, tu, el de negro.

Black se gira y se levanta rápidamente, sus compañeros también los oyen y se ponen en guardia.

-¡Quietos ahí! -Grita Verde.

-Verde tranquila, son los de antes, te recuerdo que nos salvaron de la marina. -Dice Black a su nakama.

- Por fin os encuentro, vengo a pediros un favor. -Dice Nick.

- Veras, ahora es un mal momento.

Nick mira a la tumba, Oscar y Zack también.

- ¿Quien es? -Pregunta Nick.

- Es... Bueno es nuestro capitán, nos dijeron que estaba muerto pero no nos lo creímos.

Oscar y Zack miran la tumba y se miran en uno al otro con una mirada de complicidad. En el suelo hay dos palos en forma de cruz y dos anclas de color celeste al lado pero lo demás es todo césped.

- Escucha, ¿Estas seguro de que vuestro capitán esta ahí? -Preguntó Oscar.

- Eso parece, no le hemos desenterrado. -Dice Black.

- Pues deberíais, aunque no encontrareis nada, vuestro capitán no esta enterrado ahí -Dice Zack- La tierra no está removida, esta plana y la hierba sigue intacta, hay solo hay un par de palos.

- ¿Como dices?

- He visto muchas tumbas en mi vida, si se entierra a alguien en el suelo, hay signos de que alguien haya removido la tierra. –Dice Zack.

- Exacto, si nos dais permiso os lo demostraremos. -Dice Oscar.

- No Black, desenterrar el cadáver del capitán...

- ¿Pero y si tienen razón? Nos estaríamos lamentando por nada y aun habría posibilidades de encontrar al capitán con vida -Dice Black- De acuerdo, empezar a cavar.

Todos empiezan a cavar bajo la lápida, cuando llegan al metro de altura paran.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¡Es verdad! No hay nadie enterrado. -Grito Verde entusiasmada.

- Entonces el capitán sigue vivo. -Dice Album.

- Gracias al cielo, y a vosotros, os debemos dos. -Agradeció Black.

- Pues ya que lo dices nos vendría bien que nos hicierais un favor. - Dijo Oscar.

- A si, eso que habías dicho antes.

- Veréis, un amigo nuestro se sacrifico por nosotros y se fue hecho prisionero, y nos gustaría salvarle, pero como asaltar la prisión es muy complicado para 3 personas os pedimos ayuda, además tiene que ser rápido, la marina esta de camino. -Oscar explico todo el plan a los Kuro-Waves, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se prepararon para marchar, pero cuando se disponían a marchar se oyó un batir de alas, en el cielo apareció un hombre alado, parecía un ángel pero en realidad era un demonio.

- Hostias, como mola, un tío con alas. -Dice Nick entusiasmado.

- Es un Skypean pero no sabia que pudieran volar. -Dijo Poleun.

- Oh, ¿Un Skypean? Entonces es de la Isla de Cielo, sale en el libro de Norland. -Dice Oscar.

- Vosotros, piratas, asesinos, matasteis a mi hermano, yo haré lo mismo con vosotros. -Grita el Skypean mientras enseñaba sus colmillos de forma amenazante.

- ¿Que? Nosotros nunca hemos matado a alguien de tu especie. -Dice Black.

- Mi hermano no es de mi especie, es un humano del mar azul, es mi hermanastro pero nos tratábamos como hermanos de la misma sangre y vosotros lo matasteis, se llamaba Trabis.

- ¿Trabis? Ese no era una de los 4 ases de isla Peche. -Dice Zack.

- Si, ¿Esta muerto? -Dice Oscar.

- Si, murió a causa de una explosión que ellos provocaron. -Dice el Skipean.

- Espera, nosotros no pusimos ninguna bomba. -Dice Black.

- Es cierto, solo le asustamos a el y a sus amigos para que hablaran sobre donde estaba nuestro capitán -Intenta aclarar Verde.

-Mentís, fuisteis los últimos en estar con el, vosotros lo matasteis. -Dice el Skipean mientras se transformaba en su forma híbrida.

- ¡Una Akuma No Mi!

El Skipean se lanza contra Black, los dos empiezan a luchar y Violet y Krasnyy se lanzan contra el hombre-tigre, pero este les asesta una patada a ambos y los tira al suelo y ruge tan fuerte que se oye en toda la isla.

- Light Beam (rayo de luz) -Album lanza un rayo de luz al Skipean para dejarlo cejado pero no resulta y es golpeada por el puño del enemigo.

Verde y Poleun se lanzan con un ataque de fuego y agua pero el enemigo lo esquiva y se convierte en su forma completa con alas, de un salto cae encima de Verde y Poleun pero Black le quita de encima.

-Para, nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver con el asesinato de tu hermano -Dice Black mientras intentaba quitarse al tigre de encima.

El enemigo no escucha y se convierte en su forma híbrida sin alas y asestan un puñetazo a Black que rompe parte del suelo al caer.

- Hot Cut

- Perseo Fury

Zack y Oscar se lanzan contra el pero para el filo de las armas con sus garras y le da una patada a cada uno que les manda a volar.

Nick intenta ponerse a la altura del enemigo pero de una potente patada lo manda a volar, Nick reacciona y se propulsa hacía el hombre tigre pero este le esperaba con el puño en alto y cuando Nick se acercó lo suficiente lo bajo dando un puñetazo a Nick que lo clavó varios metro bajo tierra.

- Uno menos -Grita el hombre-tigre mientras mostraba sus colmillos afilados .

Una mano coge la pierna del Skipean, es la de Nick que intenta levantarse, el Skipean ve la desesperación y el ánimo de Nick y se transforma en su forma humana tranquilizándose.

Nick sale del agujero y se pone de pie tambaleándose.

-Escucha, no se lo que pasó pero no creo que ellos lo hicieran, ¿Por que matar a un hombre inocente? Ya consiguieron lo que querían, ¿Por que matarlo? -Dice Nick intentando no caer al suelo.

- Eh Oscar, ¿No crees que Nick esta hoy algo más listo?

- Si, para lo imbécil que es siempre si.

- Puede... Puede que tengas razón, por cierto, me llamo Zeo, Zeo Kuroba.

- Yo soy Nick Blast, el futuro rey pirata, escucha, ¿Que enemigos tenia tu hermano y los ases a parte de los piratas?

- Pues que yo sepa nadie, no estaba afiliado con ninguna mafia ni nada parecido.

- Espera, yo creo que si. -Dice Oscar -Era un cazarrecompensas.

- Y los cazarrecompensas están afiliados con...-Dice Zack sin terminar la frase.

-¡La Marina! ¡Claro! Trabis y los demás habían desvelado un gran secreto y habían sido derrotados, es muy posible que la marina lo matara por fallarles –Dice Zeo.

-Siento haberos atacado –Se disculpo Zeo hacia Violet, Album y Verde.

- Eh, que a nosotros también nos has dado de hostias. –Dicen los chicos.

-Ahora que sé la verdad, iré a por mi verdadero enemigo. -Dice Zeo.

Al pie de la montaña se empiezan a oír los ruidos de un pelotón de marines.

-Mierda, nos han encontrado. -Dice Black.

- Iros, yo los detendré, son marines. -Dice Zeo.

-Gracias Zeo -Dice Nick mientras hacia señas a los demás para irse.

Los Kuro-Waves cogen las anclas que hay en la tumba vacía y cargan con ellas como recuerdo.

Los Shiros y los Kuro Waves bajan por la parte contraria a la de los marines, mientras Zeo se dirige a su encuentro.

-Mirad ¿Que es eso? -Dice un marine.

Zeo se planta frente a ellos y al aterrizar rompe parte del suelo y hace que los marines y Lemon se tambaleen.

- Tú eres el famoso ladrón y cazarrecompensas, ese tal Zeo. -Dice el capitán Lemon.

- Así es, la marina mató a mi hermano y busco venganza- Dice Zeo mientras se disponía a atacar - Fly Tiger Style -Wild Kick.

- Cuidado marines. -Grita Lemon preocupado.

El ruido de una explosión se oye a lo lejos mientras los piratas corren lo más rápido que pueden.

- Tenemos que llegar a nuestro barco, no está muy lejos pero seguro que los marines lo están registrando -Dice Black.

**Minutos después todos los piratas llegan al lugar donde esta anclado el barco de los Kuro-Waves, se esconden en un matorral y empiezan a planear**.

- Según veo hay unos 20 marines.

En el barco empieza a sonar un Den Den Mushi de los marines

Den Den Mushi: Atención, a los marines del barco pirata, se requiere la presencia de varios de vosotros, un peligroso enfrentamiento esta teniendo lugar en las Pardic Mountains, se necesitan refuerzos.

- Ya habéis oído, nosotros 10 iremos hacia allá, vosotros quedaos aquí vigilando -Dice el marine al mando.

- Perfecto, somos nueve, podremos con ellos, solo tenemos que romper el Den Den Mushi para que no lo puedan reportar -Dice Oscar.

- Eso déjamelo a mí -Dijo Poleun que con unos movimientos creó una corriente marina debajo del barco que subió y tiró el Den Den Mushi.

Cuando los diez marines se pierde en el horizonte los piratas se lanzan al ataque, en pocos segundos los marines están derrotados y son lanzados por la borda.

- Perfecto, ahora hay que ir a la base de la marina en Isla Golden. -Dice Nick.

- Perdona Black, ¿Puedes dejarme el catalejo? -Dice Oscar.

Oscar miro por el catalejo e intento ver si había algún barco en el horizonte, sin éxito.

- El buque marine está mas lejos de lo que creía, tendremos que esperarnos hasta llegar a tierra.

- Bueno, pasad a la enfermería, vamos a curaros, ¡Levad anclas! Cuando más tiempo estemos aquí más ventajas le daremos a la marina -Dice Black a su tripulación.

- Espéranos Ludwing, pronto te salvaremos.


	14. Royal Alcagua, La Ciudad de los Piratas

_**Capitulo #13: Royal Alcagua, La Ciudad de los Piratas**_

* * *

**En la tarde barco de los Kuro Waves**

El mar parecía tranquilo, pequeñas olas de plata y azul chocaban contra el mascaron del barco en la huida a la distancia se veían el humo de las explosiones en el cielo mientras el barco navegaba a lo lejos.

Estuvimos que la palmábamos si no ha de ser por ese ángel. – Exclama Clark al ver su suerte.

-No era un Angel, era un Skipean, son cosas diferentes lo dice aquí en el libro de Norland. ¡Así que debe ser cierto! -Exclamaba con firmeza el navegante.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? -Cuestiona el aspirante a marine.

-Bueno aquí dicen que los Skipea son…

-¡ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE! -Nick reprocha mientras golpea una pared de madera que poseía el barco atravesando con su mano el muro.

-Lo importante es que pudimos salir con vida de Otaria, nada más. – Argumentaba Zack mientras se apoya en sus espadas.

-Lo importante es que aquí debe haber comida. –Aclara el peliblanco con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡QUE TE DEN! –Replica Oscar, Zack y Clark reaccionando violentamente golpeando a su capitán en su cabeza.  
Black y Verde ríen apaciblemente por las tonterías de sus pasajeros.

-Sois muy divertidos. –Murmuraba Verde mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano de la risa.

-Ya escuchaste a nuestros huéspedes, Krasnyy prepárales una buena cena. –Comenta Poleun a su nakama.

-Por mi bien esperen una o dos horas y lo tendrán listo. Dice el cocinero mientras entra su Oz en adentro del barco.

-Ese va ser quien va a cocinar… ¡DA MIEDO! –Exclama Clark con una mirada de preocupación.

-¡QUE TE CAYES! -Menciona Oscar golpeando en la cabeza a Clark.  
Jajaja, no se preocupen. –Responde Black –"Pensé que era el único que creía así" responde pero mentalmente…

**A los 15 minutos**

Falta mucho para que la comida este lista. –Replica el Nick mientras se recuesta en el piso del barco para su comodidad.

Qué tal si preparamos espacio para la comida con una pequeña pelea. –Dice Zack emocionado mientras apunta con su espada a Black.

-Se nota que posees animo pero mejor pelea con Verde yo aun estoy un poco dolido por la pelea con ese marine con la fruta de las bombas. –Dice asintiendo su cabeza.

-¡No voy a pelear contra una mujer!- Con quien deseo luchar es con un espadachín.

-!Hala, un espadachín¡– Verde abre y cierra los ojos en señal de extrañeza señalado su espada envuelta en fuego con ironía.

¡Yo también quiero un contrincante! –Exclama Oscar al ver a su compañero llevando se toda la diversión a su vez empuña su bisento mientras su cuerpo se agranda y congela haciendo uso de su akuma no mi.

-Poleun lucha tú con Oscar, Nick tú no quieres luchar con alguien. –Comenta con ironía.

-No, estoy muy hambriento para una pelea.

-Aburrido… -Comenta Zack.

-Además con el único que deseo luchas es con su capitán. –Murmura con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Yo seré la jueza. –Dice Violet mientras todos los demás se sientan a un rincón para ver la pelea.

-Yo luchare primero. –Indica el espadachín muy emocionado.

-Tenemos prisa nosotros también. –Comenta Poleun interesado en los poderes de Oscar.  
Vale podeis luchar al mismo tiempo pero no podeis intervenir en el enfrentamiento del otro. –Menciona Violet mientras anuncia las relgla

_-Las reglas son las siguientes._

_1. Si caen inconscientes en el piso del barco, pierden._  
_2. Si son lanzados al mar, pierden._  
_3. Si intervienen en la pelea de su compañero apropósito, serán descalificados._

**Zack Vs Verde**

Empecemos ya, ¡Perseo Fury! –Zack usa sus espadas para un ataque sorpresa en directo.

Verde cubre el impacto de las espadas de su atacante agachándose e impulsando sus manos al cielo y haciendo un hueco en la defensa de este, en un solo movimiento usa su mano izquierda poniéndola en la orilla de su antebrazo derecho mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa…

¡Fire Crash! Un tajo de energía revestido de fuego sale a gran velocidad de su daga. En un instante el rubio espadachín por simple reflejo usa sus espadas para disminuir el brutal retroceso del ataque pero sigue saliendo disparado al otro extremo del barco y cayendo de la cubierta del barco…

**Oscar vs Poleun**

Los navegantes estrechan sus manos en señal de amistad y dan diez pasos para empezar a la lucha.  
-Pareces interesante, ese poder que tienes de convertir tu cuerpo en hielo, tu poder es el de controlar la temperatura o solo el frio. –Menciona Poleun con una cara de extrañeza pero con curiosidad sobre su contrincante.

Yo también poseo algo de curiosidad nunca antes había visto un Gyojin con mis ojos, pero según menciona en el Libro de Norland son físicamente diez veces más fuerte que los seres humanos normales desde el nacimiento y aprenden poderes a base de controlar el agua en el ambiente.

-Tú posees un ejemplar del libro de Norland, es mi libro favorito y el mi héroe lo leía cada vez que podía antes que ellos me rescataran del barco esclavista y me hicieran su nakama. –Argumenta el Gyojin a su "contrincante" a su vez se acerca enseñando su libro de Norland.

-¡LO DICES EN SERIO! Yo nací en Yaoke, el único lugar donde ese libro se vendía, para nosotros era como nuestro Himno a la bandera pues esa isla la colonizo él, además este libro me lo dio mi padre. –Expresa Oscar con la más despreocupada de las sonrisas más aun una ligera lagrima de felicidad salía sin su consentimiento de sus pupilas.

-Es increíble nosotros visitamos esa isla hace apenas días, una tal Bianca dijo que algún día se venderá por todos los blues y quien no lo aprecie carece de buen gusto.

-Esto Bianca, por casualidad era una señora cuarentona de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Como lo sabes, le conoces me dijo hacia poco se curó de la operación de su brazo y su esposo había salido de ser esclavo.

-¡Esa era mi madre! Y yo estaba con mi padre en la "prisión" más bien una mina ambos éramos esclavos antes que Nick nos rescatara.

-Dejaos de tanta cháchara y poneos a luchar de una puta vez. –Interrumpe Violet la tan afable conversación de los navegantes.

No puedo luchar contra ti, tenemos tanto en común. –Ambos responden al unisonó. Mientras Oscar muestra la pagina del libro en donde hablan de Gyojines y muestra el dibujo que había, el cual era un garabato en forma de pez con pelo rojo deforme y parecido a una sardina con patas, muestra que una de las habilidades de Norland no era el dibujo.

¡TU…COMO OSAS…HACER TAL OFENSA A NUESTRA RAZA! –Poleun grita mientras usa su karate Gyojin para propinarle un tremendo derechazo a Oscar que por su guardia baja cae en el piso escupiendo sangre y con ojos al cielo.

-Ya sabía que ellos aun están verdes. –Comenta Black al ver "la victoria" de su bando.  
Aun ellos no han terminado. –Dice Nick esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Los ganadores de esta pelea son… -Proclama Violet hasta que unas voces la interrumpen.  
¡SIN IMPORTAR COMO! No perderé. –Oscar y Zack gritan tal frase al unisonó sin darse cuenta y con hilos de sangre saliendo de sus bocas sonríen decididos a ganar.

Zack apoyado de sus espadas en el estribor de la nave. Abre un hueco en el barco pasando por debajo de la cubierta, a su vez Oscar iracundo sube la temperatura del ambiente listo para contra atacar vez un potente ¡X Flamed! Salía de las manos de Oscar el cual hace perder el equilibrio a su contrincante pero es interceptado por un ¡Ocean Shied! Que preparo por instinto el Gyojin combinándolo con su Escudo de Neptuno el cual reunía en segundos agua de su alrededor para protegerle.

No perderé contra ti, ¡Phobos Efialtis! Desde el mismísimo suelo sale un contraataque de Zack saliendo girando en los aires y provocando una explosión en el piso de la cubierta tirando a Verde al suelo, a su vez con la firmeza de un toro Oscar al rojo vivo embiste al Gyojin el cual logra quitarle por completo el equilibrio y lanzarlo escasos metros arriba.

-Oscar con firmeza condensa la temperatura de su ambiente concentrando todo su poder el bisento para lanzarlo ¡Flamed Slash! Una poderosa onda de calor en forma de tajo cruza con la pared de agua preparada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por Poleun la cual crea una espesa capa de niebla en toda la cubierta del barco.

Zack guiado por el resplandor de la Daga Incendiaria, arremete al lugar donde estaba su contrincante.

Has caído en mi trampa. –Verde en un desliz de ingenio atrae a Zack y le empuja y recogiendo su espada llameante en su último choque de acero de ellos lleno de chispas en el Babor de la nave las espadas del rubio espadachín son lanzadas a los aires dejándole completamente desarmado mientras cae de espalda al suelo impresionado por la fuerza de su enemiga, mientras Verde se sienta en la entrepierna de Zack…

En ese mismo instante Oscar se prepara para el último golpe convirtiéndose en su forma de baja temperatura lanza un derechazo a Poleun el cual por la neblina no puede ver adonde lo lanza y no acierta, Karate Gyojin ¡Gyojin Hammer! Uniendo sus dos manos impacta con toda la fuerza de la caída en el cuello de Oscar dejándole completamente inconsciente y con su cara rompe un poco del piso de la cubierta…

¡La cena está servida! Os he traído la cena a nuestros invitados. –Grita Krasnny contento.

La neblina es despejada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos enseñando el panorama:  
Oscar se ve completamente inconsciente caído en el piso. Un Poleun sonriente da la vuelta para ir a comer, llevando se a cuestas a su nuevo "amigo".

Verde "aun encima de Zack" le cojee del cuello y le apunta con su espada al fuego vivo, Zack admite su derrota y se rinde.

-El sexo de un espadachín es lo menos importante, piensa en ello. –Susurra Verde mientras se para le da una mano de apoyo para que se levante.

¡HE GANADO LA APUESTA, NICK! –Clark grita eufórico de alegría al ver cómo le gano la apuesta a Nick sobre quien ganaría la pelea.

Pasan una cómica y agradable velada, todos haciéndose más cercanos ambas bandas, Nick comiéndose todo lo que veía, Zack bebiendo licor y Oscar que al despertarse se querría comer lo poco que quedaba, Clark por su parte sacando el dinero de Nick "sin su consentimiento" el cual no quiso dar de su apuestan y se duermen.

**Al día siguiente. **

En el barco de los Kuro-Waves, las dos bandas se encuentran en cubierta, en el centro hay un barril que hace de mesa. Album, la estratega de los Kuro-Waves se acerca al barril con varios mapas, Poleun y Oscar también se acercan para poder ver los mapas.

- He estado toda la noche pensando una estrategia para poder asaltar la base de la marina y rescatar a vuestro amigo sin hacer un plan suicida -Dice Album mientras abre uno de los mapas

- ¿Sin planes suicidas? Ya le has quitado toda la emoción -Reprocha Nick tristemente.

- No le hagas caso, continua -Dice Oscar a Album pasando de Nick.

- Veréis, aquí tengo tres mapas, uno es de esta parte del North Blue, en el que vemos varias islas, esta es la isla Otaria, de donde acabamos de salir, esta es la isla Golden, donde nos dirigimos, y entre las dos hay otra isla Royal Alcagua, en la cual se encuentra una villa llamada Alcagua -Dice Album mientras señala las islas en el mapa -En esta villa hay unos astilleros donde podréis comprar un barco y provisiones.

- Vale, todo está muy bien, pero ¿cuál es el plan? -Dice Zack.

- No seas impaciente, nosotros os dejaremos en esta isla mientras nosotros nos dirigiremos a isla Golden a conseguir información de donde se encuentra vuestro amigo, cuando este todo listo os llamaremos por este Den Den Mushi -

Dice Album mientras le entrega el aparato a Oscar -Lo primero que necesitáis es comprar un barco y cuanto antes. Pueden pasar varios días hasta que sepamos donde esta vuestro amigo.  
Poleun coge otro de los mapas y lo abre.

-Este es el mapa de isla Golden, para llegar aquí solo tenéis que poner rumbo Noroeste a partir de la villa Alcagua, cuando lleguéis a Isla Golden id hacía el puerto, está en la zona sureste de la ciudad y es donde más barcos hay -Dice Poleun mientras coge el tercer mapa, el cual entrega a Oscar junto con los otros dos.

-Gracias, pero tengo que añadir una cosa al plan. -Dice Oscar -Clark irá con vosotros.

- Es un niño, ¿De verdad quieres arriesgar su vida? -Preguntó Black.

- No vamos a arriesgar su vida, más bien vamos a ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño, quiere ser marine así que irá con vosotros y cuando desembarquéis ira a la base a que le recluten -Dice Oscar.

- Si, además puedo seros de ayuda, cuando sea marine me enteraré más fácilmente de donde esta Ludwing -Dice Clark -Y os echaré una mano desde dentro.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad Poleun y Oscar intercambiaron conocimientos de navegación, Verde y Zack entrenaron con las espadas, Nick y Black estuvieron conversando sobre la piratería y destino.

-¿En serio has viajado por los cuatro Blues? –Pregunta Nick.

- Si, hemos viajado por todos los Blues con nuestro capitán.

- ¿Es que tú no eres el capitán de los Kuro-Waves?

- No, yo soy el sub capitán, nuestro capitán se llama Celestinic Wave, recuerda ese nombre pues él se convertida en el rey de los piratas.

**Al mediodía el barco se acercan a Royal Alcagua.**

-En tres días os llamaremos, estad atentos al Den Den Mushi. -Dice Black.

-Tranquilos, lo estaremos. -Dice Nick.

-Dime acaso tiene algo de especial esta nueva isla.

-Lo descubriréis al llegar, descuiden pasaran desapercibidos por ser piratas.

El barco de los Kuro-Waves se acerca a la costa, una buena cantidad barcos ondeando sus propias bandera negras haya se en el horizonte saliendo y entrando, era aquel un puerto increíblemente curioso una ciudad llenas de casa elegantes, comerciantes, artesanos una ciudad llena de piratas y una enorme cantidad de cavernas y burdeles se veían a leguas, era una isla tropical.

Os presento la Isla de los piratas, ¡Royal Alcagua! –Dice Black a sus pasajeros en el puerto mientras se aleja de la costa y se despide de los Shiros.

- Deberíamos preguntar por donde queda el astillero.

- Podríamos hacer eso o... Podríamos comer -Dice Nick.

- Gran idea, me muero de hambre -Dice Zack mientras pone su mano en su estomago rugidor.

**Los Shiros llegan a la villa**

Se deponen a entrar a un Bar, el cual estaba lleno de piratas cuyas miradas intimidantes eran ignoradas por la "no desayunada" tripulación.

- Me he hartado a comer, que buena que estaba la comida.

- Sí, estoy lleno.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda -Dice Oscar mientras se rebusca en los bolsillos -El dinero que teníamos, me lo he dejado en el barco de los Kuro-Waves.

-En realidad lo perdí apostando con Clark a que ustedes les ganarían al Gyojin y la peliverde. –Responde apenadamente.

-Ese chiquillo del carajo aposto en nuestra contra. ¡Me las pagara! –Dice Zack con rabia.

-Marine claro, si él no es más que un ladrón. –Opina enfurecido Oscar.

[ **(En el barco de los Kuro Waves)**

_-Accchhhooooo –Un estornudo con este tremendo calor al debe estar hablando mal de mi… -Murmura Clark extrañado._

_-¿Dijiste algo Clark? –Pregunta Violet extrañada._

_-No nada solo pensaba que tenía suerte de apostar a ustedes en las peleas…_

_-Eh lo dices en serio, ¿Cuánto dinero consiguió el señorito? _

_-15 Millones de Berries. –Responde alegremente Clark enseñando la bolsa._

_-Esto va al fondo de "Reconstruyamos el barco que las peleas dañaron" –Responde llevándose la bolsa de Clark_

_-¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi?_

_-A Callar vete al rincón._]

- Chistsss, no hables tan alto, nos vamos sin pagar y ya está -Dice Nick en voz baja.

- Solo necesitamos una distracción -Dice Nick pensativo.

De repente unos hombres irrumpen en el bar.

Todas las personas del restaurante, incluso los camareros y los cocineros salen corriendo al ver a un rostro famoso en la ciudad, un pirata que rumores decían era de los sanguinarios y más buscados. !Ilyn está aquí! Los piratas se dispersan pues conocen la fama de tal bucanero.

Quedaos hay mismo ustedes 3, los he estado buscando. –Dice un hombre joven de piel pálida, pelo azabache y cola de caballo y vistiendo ropas negras usando los poderes de su fruta del diablo su cuerpo adquiere un color café y su cara se ancha y se vuelve la de un pero sacando saliva como si las ansias por atacar se le escaparan por las fauces de su cara.

- Menuda suerte -Dice Nick mientras ríe.

- Deberíamos irnos. -Dice Oscar.

Los tres se empiezan a levantar, son los únicos que quedan en el restaurante pero el pirata que entro en la caverna les impide el paso

-No les permitiré se escapen, RAAGGGHH. –Dice Ilyn mientras ruge.

- Eh tu gordi -Grita Nick al que parece ser el capitán.

- ¿COMO OSAS INSULTAR AL CAPITÁN DE LOS PIRATAS CARAPERRO, EL GRAN ILYN CARAPERRO?

- ¿Caraperro? ¡¿Que mierda de mote es ese?! -Se burla Zack.

- ESTO ES UNA GRAN HUMILLACIÓN, OS MATARÉ LENTAMENTE -Grita Ilyn.

- Oh miradme, soy un chico malo, bla,bla,bla, mato a mucha gente, bla,bla,bla -Dice Nick en tono burlesco mientras se ríe con Zack.

- Solo sois tres mierdas, a por ellos estúpidos -Dice Caraperro mientras señala a tres de sus hombres al azar para que vayan contra ellos.

Oscar se convierte en su forma congelante y rompe la mandíbula y varios dientes a uno, Zack corta el cuello a otro y Nick manda por los aires con un golpe a la cabeza al tercero.

- Tienen dos akumas tipo paramecia, tendré que ocuparme yo mismo -Piensa para sí mismo caraperro.

Al tiempo se ve a el dueño del bar había llamado por caracolófono para que detuvieran los destrozos a la propiedad hechos por la riña entre esos piratas del bar.

-Una Brigada de 5 Semi-Gigantes (3 a 5 metros) entran rompiendo el bar dispersando a todo el mundo disponiendo se a atacar a los revoltosos, Nick usa su ¡Propulsion Punch! Para derribar a su atacante, Zack atacando al cuello, Oscar golpea a las costillas en su forma congelante, Ylin se transforma en su forma completa con un salto y una patada deja a su Semi-Gigante tendido al piso.

Otro Semi-Gigante ataca a Nick por la espalda pero… es protegido por un hombre pelirrojo lleno de muchos pajaros en su cabellera con cara excéntrica que se quedo en el bar, ¡Eggs Bomb! Lanzando una gran cantidad de huevos de sus manos explotándole en el atacante de gran altura derivándole.

Dejemos esta pelea para luego si nos captura lo único que nos queda es morir en manos del Alcalde de esta ciudad.

Ilyn se escapa tan pronto puede del bar, el hombre pelirojo les ayuda a escapar.

Y se les presenta y les muestra su tripulación la cual estaba llena de jóvenes desde 15 a 28 años y su subcapitan, un joven delgado con pelo titeado de azul y negro con ropas oscuras que llevaba una guitarra eléctrica en sus manos, la cual nunca soltaba.

Chuck Yummy (45,500,000 de Berries)

Johny Drums (37,000,000 de Berries)

-Por que han venido aquí, son piratas al igual que nosotros. –Pregunta Chuck mientras da de alimentar a sus aves.

-Si somos piratas y hemos venido en busca de nuestro barco. –Responde Nick.

-Dudo encuentren algo en esta ciudad llena de bares y burdeles, de hecho solo conozco a una persona que les puede ayudar pero no sé si él quiera ayudarles. –Comenta Johny.

-Nosotros necesitamos verle sea quien sea, necesitamos salvar a un Nakama. –Responde Oscar con seguridad.

Ya le has escuchado Johny, llévalos con Ramiro. –Indica Chuck a su Sub-Capitan.

**Johnny los lleva al camino indicado y los guía hasta la casa de Ramiro y los presenta.**

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dice un viejo con pelo castaño y ligeramente canoso con cuerpo de centauro y con cuernos de cabra martillando un barco.

-Eres tú el ingeniero que hará nuestro barco. –Responde Oscar admirado viendo la fragata que estaba armando la cual tenía un lobo en el mascaron del navío, 6 cañones, pulido y demás.

-Hacía tiempo que nadie se refería a mí como un ingeniero, dice prendiendo un cigarro y poniéndolo en su boca…

-No hace falta discutir por el pasado, los huérfanos de esta isla no te culpamos por tus errores. –Dice Johny abajando la cabeza.

- No hace falta que te apiades de mis errores desde que mi nieto Marc murió hace 8 años, no entendí las consecuencias de mis actos, esta ciudad antes yo era su alcalde si no hubiera hecho ese trato con ese pirata para proteger esta isla y que dieran una parte de sus tesoros para que esta isla hace 10 años saliera de la hambruna, fue mi error, como lo es que el actual Alcalde sea un pirata, que esta ciudad sea solo una completa ridiculez lleno de prostitutas, ladrones y piratas. –Dice Ramiro mientras unas gotas salen de sus pupilas.

Aunque sea con mi último aliento, cambiare a esta isla, no permitiré que siga así, se lo debo a la gente que fue pervertida por "este mal". –Dice cubriendo con su boca un pequeño hilo de sangre y tosiendo.

-No se sienta tan mal usted no sabía sobre las consecuencias. –Dice Johny para calmarle.

-Yo deseo que este barco sea el que saque a los huérfanos de esta isla de aquí y acabar con el Alcalde de esta isla, si puedes hacer eso se lo daré a tus amigos, les daré El Aullido del mar en tres días y tres noches lo acabare y podéis iros.

-Donde le podemos encontrar a ese Alcalde. –Responde Zack con ímpetu.

-Es un pirata uno de 85,000,000 de Berries, un gigante de 50 metros de hecho, están en unos papeles su foto en la habitación de huéspedes.

Los Shiros pasan el día en la casa de Ramiro, allí el muestra la lista de los 5 piratas más buscados del North Blue, el cuarto en recompensa.

Ilyn "Caraperro" 49.300.000

Poseedor de la Inu Inu no mi: Modelo Bulldog

- Menudo barbaridad, tiene una recompensa de casi 50 millones -Se horroriza Oscar.

- Es normal, estamos en el mar más fuerte de los 4 blues, esa recompensa en la primera parte del Grand Line no es gran cosa, pero te da un nombre -Dice Zack.

Chuck Yummy 45,500,000 el quinto fue el hombre que nos ayudo en ese momento.

Poseedor de la Tamago Tamago no mi: Paramecia de huevos.

Ramiro se va a la cocina a preparar algo de beber mientras los Shiros hojean las hojas de "Se Busca".

- Menudas recompensas, estos tíos deben de ser muy fuertes -Dice asombrado Nick.

- Fijaos en este -Dice Oscar señalando al cartel con más recompensa.

"Celestinic Wave"

87.000.000

- Pero, ¿Este no es la persona a la que estaban buscando los Kuro-Waves? -Pregunta Zack.

- Si, debe de ser su capitán, cuando estábamos en Isla Otaria oí pronunciar a Black el nombre de Celestinic.

Este es el segundo Erikov Morgan "85,000,000" Alias: Colosal Titan.

Raza: Gigante

-Es casi tan buscado como Celestinic, ha de ser alguien bastante fuerte. –Comenta Zack.

- Aquí tenéis, podéis quedaros todo lo que queráis -Dice Ramiro.

- Gracias, no tenemos donde pasar las noches y estaremos en la Villa 3 días.

**Llega la hora de dormir y los Shiros duermen en el salón, sin saber que había alguien más en la casa.**

El intruso se desplazaba por el salón mucho sigilo, poco a poco fue desenfundando un par de dagas y salto sobre los Shiros pero Oscar y Zack llevaban despiertos el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de su presencia y pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, Oscar le pega un puñetazo en su forma de calor y hace que caiga al suelo soltando las dagas, Zack coge una de las dagas caídas y se la pone al cuello.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? -Pregunta Ramiro que acaba de llegar a la habitación.

- Si no me equivoco, un lacayo del perro, verdad -Dice Zack al intruso mientras aprieta un poco más la daga contra su cuello.

- No hablare, aunque me matarais no hablaría -Dice el intruso.

- Normal, si estás muerto no creo que hablas pero mientras estas vivo si -Dice Oscar mientras coge unas cuerdas que tenía en una mochila.

Oscar ata al intruso en la silla, Nick que seguía durmiendo se despierta y se reúne con sus nakamas y con Ramiro.

- ¿Que deberíamos hacer con él? -Pregunta Oscar.

- Hacerle hablar por supuesto, si le sacamos una confesión lo tendremos más claro -Dice Zack.

- No va a ser tan fácil hacerle hablar -Dice Ramiro.

- Dejádmelo a mí, en todo lo que llevo de viaje me han torturado tanto como lo he hecho yo, se un poco de hacer cantar a la gente -Dice Zack.

Zack entra a la habitación y se oyen unos golpes acompañados con unos gritos.

- LADRA PERRO, LADRA -Se oye fuera de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo sale Zack limpiándose las manos de sangre -El cabrón no habla, intentarlo vosotros antes de probar medidas drásticas.

Nick, Oscar y Zack entran en la habitación.

- Bueno, está claro que trabajas para Caraperro, tu tatuaje te delata -Dice Oscar señalando el tatuaje de una cabeza de Bulldog cruzada por dos tibias.

- Ahora dinos, ¿Trabajáis para el alcalde?

-Tenemos que pagarle tributo a este Gigante por cada Berries que robemos, somos sus empleados pero a cambio el nos protege pues casi todo el mundo le tiene miedo a este poderoso pirata, dicen que planea juntar todo los piratas e invadir isla Golden.

En una habitación pequeño barco turístico a unos días de Royal Alcagua.

Eh, señor Ganji aquí tiene su cerdo asado. –Dice el camarero.

-Déjelo en la puerta, estoy fumando, apártese.

-Que tome su comid…AAHHAGGGHHH… el camarero tose mucho hasta caer muerto en el piso del camarote.

Pensé que se lo dije, odio que no me hagan caso a Leo poseo la Hage Hage no mi: Una Logia de mercurio estar cerca de mí sin mi consentimiento, del gran Shichibukai Leo Ganji es el peor error que alguien puede hacer. –Dice parándose se veía un hombre gordo sumamente feo y alto con pelo negro azabache y una frondosa barba que unía a su larga cabellera con ropas lujosas y una capa de Almirante y quitando de las manos muertas del camarero el platillo hasta devorarlo rápidamente.

La Marina tendrá que pagarme muchos Berries por esta misión... "Destruye toda la isla y no dejes supervivientes" -Habrá que esperar.-Dice Durmiéndose en su sillón otra vez.

* * *

** Minchy-chan: **Respondiendo

**Zeo les ha creído así de facil!? o.0**  
**Estaba tan amargorado por haber perdido a sú hermano y ha creido en una persona que no conocia de ningún lado así de facil!? No me lo parece... -.-'**

_...Because haki de obsevacion - mantra, es algo que decidi no mencionar de forma textual pues no era el momento de que en la historia apareciera el mantra o el Haki, pues con el mantra se puede leer la mente de una persona, tambien se puede saber si este esta mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, es algo evidente considerando que Zeo es un Skipea nativo y uno muy fuerte._

** Ludwing tiene una akuma no mi? Es por eso que tiene piel grís? O es por ser una creatura creada por vosotros?  
No son demasiados nakamas con akuma no mi? Se caen al agua quien les va a salvar? Zack solo?  
Estoy pensando muy seriamente!**

_No, no tiene akuma no mi... Es alguien que fue "maldecido" por un pirata importante con esa hablidad que en el solole llego a hacer uan estatua viviente pero toda su familia murio hecha piedra._

**Podrian ententar hacer las luchas mayores? Sé que es la parte más dificil de la fic, pero demostraria las dificuldades de los personages y sú evolución psicologica y fisica.**

_En la prosima Saga, habra mucho de eso, evidentemente falta tiempo apenas si hemos llegado a la penultima Isla de North Blue...Tiempo al tiempo._

**Puede ser una buena idea porque varias personas comparten ideas y aprenden unos con los otros, pero si cada un hace un capítulo sin pedir la opinión a otro puede estar causando perjuicio a las personas que esciben mejor, por haber unos capitulos muy peores que otros. La verdad es que yo no me habria percatado si no me lo hubieras dicho. :p**

_Básicamente, la gente HACE propuestas a capitulos, cuando y porque quieren y a su vez estos son juzgados por el grupo y la gente "vota por su favorito"... El capitulo que mas "votos a favor" es el ganador... No es muy dificil de entender._

**Si esto es tambien para ver si más personas se juntan a vosotros entonces, en mi caso, no lo podria hacer...**  
**Ya tiengo mí propio fic y si lo paro, nunca más lo vuelvo a escribir...**  
**Amo demasiado a mí fic para pararlo. Pero no es solo por eso.**  
**Yo solo puedo escribir en tiempo de vacaciones porque tiengo de estudiar en tiempo de classes. T.T**

_Eso es ya desicion tuya... A mi en lo personal se me hacia mucha ilusion que te unieras pero si tras leer todo el material y que te presente el tema oficial que situado en otro foro, cambias de parecer, yo y los demas te tendremos las puertas abiertas... Eso si no gasta tanto tiempo como la gente piensa a primera vista, de hecho actualmente esta algo congelando..._

* * *

**_PDT: _**Ya que estamos de paso, me gustaría que tu y cualquiera que sea posible hagan este Test para unos premios que aunque ya se realizaron y saben los resultados, nos gustaria saber la opinion de quienes nos leen en este foro en especifico... **Solo es calificando desde el capitulo #1 al #10**, Osea el primer Volumen en PDF, si quieres explicar el porque de los que pusiste es cosa a tu propio deseo pero basta con poner el nombre de la persona o accion.

**_Mejor escena cómica  
Mejor momento dramático  
Mejor Capitulo  
Capitulo mas comico:  
Capitulo mas dramatico:  
Mejor Pelea:  
Arma Favorita:  
Tecnica Favorita:  
Mejor Villano:  
Momento mas Impactante:  
Mejor pasado:  
Mejor Estetica:  
tripulante de los Shiro-Favorito:  
Mejor Isla:  
Muerte mas dramatica_**


	15. El Heroe y la chica de ojos verdes

**_Capitulo 14: El héroe y la chica de ojos verdes. _**

* * *

La noche aun estaba presente plena madrugada, la habitación donde dormían nuestros héroes se veía como un simple cuarto oscuro, la interrogación siguió por horas hasta el amanecer no sabían si era la adrenalina que daba en imaginarse luchar en contra poderosos piratas tales como Erikov Morgan e Ylin en ellos tres tanto en el capitán, el navegante y el espadachín aparece un brillo en sus ojos haya sido por las ganas de luchar o por su convicción para llegar tan pronto puedan a isla Golden, ellos no pueden dudar en que estaban emocionados.  
Para esos instantes los Shiros trataban de conocer todo de Royal Alcagua cosas como la residencia del Alcalde, la ubicación de los cuarteles generales de la policía de semi-gigantes incluso información de las guaridas de los piratas tanto de Caraperro, Eggs Shell y varias otras bandas piratas importantes.

-¡Que mas quieren, se los he dicho todo! ¿Cuándo demonios piensan desatarme?

-¿Quién dijo que dejaríamos testigos? –Susurra Zack con un tono tenebroso mientras juega con la empuñadura de sus katanas.

- Eh tranquilito hombre no seas tan dramático. –Exclama Oscar exceptivo.

-Eh que no pasa nada, el no te hará daño. –Insinúa Nick para tranquilizar a su rehén.

De repente al unisonó se escucho un gruñido desde dentro de los estómagos de Nick, Zack y el rehén alertando que participar en una interrogación a las 4 de la madrugada da hambre.

Podrías, ir a buscar un aperitivo Oscar eso sería de mucha ayuda para la investigación. –Argumenta el capitán para convencer a su navegante de preparar algo.

-Sí y Rapidito que hay hambre. –Insinúa Zack para joder un poco la paciencia del navegante.

-Vale, vale entiendo podéis esperarse un minuto. –Responde saliendo de la alcoba.

¡Ya le he dicho todo lo que se! ¿Cuándo demonios me van a liberar?

-Vale desatémosle ya no nos sirve de mucho.

-Espera hay algo más que deseo saber, ¿Qué fue eso que sucedió hace 10 años, lo que hizo que Alcagua fuera la capital de la piratería del North Blue? –Pregunta el espadachín intrigado.

¡No lo entenderías! No sin haber estado allí.

-Cuéntalo ya, te lo ordene no te lo pedí. –Susurra Zack parándose de la cama.

-He venido ya que me he perdido y traje unos aperitivos son sándwiches de queso y leche tibia, tomen todos uno. –Menciona repartiendo los panes a Zack y Nick.

-¿Por cierto que me perdí?

-Nada en especial, este nos contara que paso con Alcagua hace 10 años, ven y siéntate en la cama a escuchar la historia.

-Es una historia triste sabían ustedes la hacen sonar como que fuese su abuelo contándoles un cuento.

-Buena suerte haciendo que Nick escuche una historia completa, que ya mi madre me conto la siesta que se tomo con la historia de Juncos e isla Yaoke e incluso mencionaba el libro de Norland Montblanc. –Dice Oscar con sarcasmo.

-Es que esa historia no tenía ningún pirata, no era muy interesante que digamos.

-¡No tenias que herirme diciendo eso sabes! –Dice un Oscar entristecido con la cabeza gacha mientras se le acerca una cucaracha al pie y recubre su pierna con altas temperaturas para matar al bicho rastrero.

-¿No crees que te excediste un poco con una simple cucarachita? –Era lo que cruzaba en la mente de todos los presentes al unisonó.

-¿Me pueden dar algo para comer?

-Tómalo tú mismo…

-¡ESTOY ATADO A LA SILLA, COMO COJONES ME LO VOY A HACER ENTRAR EN LA BOCA!

-¡Eres un quejica!

Eso no importa mucho ahora, ustedes deben entender lo que es poseer hambre por trabajar demás, eso fue algo que aprendí en las minas de Zakat, alimentarse bien es una regla para ser libre, yo mismo te alimentare. –Comento orgulloso el ex-presidiario mientras sostenía un poco de leche y pan para alimentar a su rehén.

¡ESTE SANDWICH ESTA DEL ASCO! –Grito el rehén escupiendo la comida al piso.

-¡ES QUE ACASO TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCO! Que me estoy molestando en alimentarte y todo malagradecido de mierda, mejor hubiera dejado que te murieras de hambre.

-¡Que es que acaso tengo cara de desnutrido, dije que me alimentes, si lo haces al menos hazlo bien la pregunta es ¿Qué clase de Cocinero deja un sándwich quemarse de un lado y del otro no?

-Y yo ahorita mismo cuando he dicho yo que soy el Cocinero, que soy el navegante y el que será el mejor del mundo para que te enteres y mi preguntilla para ti es si la puedes responder acaso ¿Tengo cara de Cocinero ahora, que un jodido sándwich lo prepara cualquiera?

-Eh cálmate Oscar que seguro es porque tienes el poder de aumentar la temperatura algo así como un horno ambulante. –Comentan Nick y Zack metiéndose en la conversación con una carcajada.

-Podéis dejar de tocarme las pelotas tan monumentalmente por escasos 5 minutos.  
-Es…que…yo… no lo sé realmente no es que haya una forma en que un Cocinero se debe ver, pero eres rubio y calentaste tu pierna espontáneamente y hasta se vio un poco rojiza, no sé realmente solo me dio la impresión de que lo eras.

-¡No conozco ningún Cocinero rubio que espontáneamente se caliente la pierna! Lo mío es por el poder que me dio la Ondo Ondo no mi, estás seguro que no te drogaste antes de venir a tratar de asesinarnos.

-Oh cierto, debo estar soñoliento y ando imaginando cosas, sería raro ver algo así.  
Pueden dejar de hablar de esas tonterías, aun querremos oír la historia de esta Isla. –Dice el Capitán luego de pararse del piso por la risa que le había dado conversación.

-Bien empecemos esto empezó antes que incluso yo que tengo 19 años viniera al mundo.

**Hace 20 años.**

_Hacía ya 20 años que sucedió todo esta era antes una isla normal muy tranquila, no tenía nada de especial realmente ni en turismo, comercio ni nada un día sucedió que al entonces Alcalde Ramiro que acababa de obtener su cargo hacía pocos meses le mandaron una importante carta, informándole que el Gobierno Mundial estaba interesado en anexar su pequeña isla como un territorio al mando y la jurisdicción de este algo que aprovecharía mucho a la isla ya que necesitaba evitar que sea conquistada por otras islas o algún reino extranjero incluso o atacara por algún pirata poderoso pero a cambio tenía que proporcionar muchos soldados para la marina los cuales luchen por el Gobierno para defender islas y reinos alrededor de todo el mundo contra los piratas y enemigos del Estado._  
_Aunque con dudas el Alcalde acepto el trato y firmo el contrato sin notarlo hizo ese simple acto cambiario la historia de esta isla para siempre._

_Durante más de 8 años hombres jóvenes y adultos de entre 16-30 años de Alcagua fueron enviados a las trincheras a luchar por el Gobierno Mundial, pero uno en especial destacaba alguien que fue llamado "el Héroe de Alcagua" y era el mismísimo hijo del Alcalde llamado Reik Arianof el cual paso desde los 22 que se inscribió a sus 30 años vivo dedicado a la cacería de piratas incluso llego a ostentar el cargo de Vice-Almirante de la Marina, pero él buscaba algo más allá que eso querría lograr obtener una vacante para un puesto de Almirante, un día en una isla del Grand Line a él le ordenaron que realice una tarea hasta entonces imposible acabar con el problema de una bestia que había atacado ella sola más de una docena de islas, un poderoso monstruo el cual ataco a una isla protegida por el Gobierno Mundial pero el llego tarde parecía no haber un solo sobreviviente entre los escombros que dejo a su paso el monstruo mato a todos un monstruo que parecía que era inmortal ese era un animal que pensaban solo se encontraba en los cuentos._

_Esa criatura era un ente mitológico, un ser enorme de 9 cabezas de serpiente lanzaba un aliento de fuego por sus cabezas y una mordida del poseía el veneno suficiente para matar a 100 hombres era una lucha épica, el héroe y el monstruo una batalla se presentaba en el horizonte._

_Ambos luchaban con todo, la bestia era implacable si le cortabas una cabeza le salían 2 más y regeneraba sus heridas era una Hidra, se enfrentó una guerra sin cuartel se armó él se comunicó con el cuartel general pidió que una tropa de más de 500 Soldados entre ellos algunos Capitanes y Comodoros la batalla contra la hidra llegaba a su noveno día y sus tropas eran asesinadas por la bestia, la en ese entonces primaveral isla era un infierno, ardía el fuego en las trincheras que antes eran bosques llenos de vida silvestre y en el cielo nubes toxicas hacían de esa isla un lugar en que la vida nunca seria restablecida, por los ojos del Vice-Almirante Reik aunque su vida como Marine era relativamente joven, había visto innumerable cantidad de veces, el dolor de ver como muere un camarada en sus brazos incluso amigos de siempre de él que se alistaron para cuidarlo pero nunca vio escenario tan dantesco como el que había notado a su alrededor no había soldados los cuales dirigir, ni siquiera algún sobreviviente al cual salvar y de hecho la isla ya se veía morir, él se dio cuenta de que el antepuso un fin personal como el ascenso de cargo antes que la vida de sus hombres, los mismo hombres que juro proteger con su vida, se encontró solo no había ni un solo hombre a su mando no fue la hidra sino su orgullo lo que permitió que esto pasada._

_Se encontraba entre la encrucijada más grande de su vida, si el atacaba por si solo a la hidra lo más seguro es que sería un suicidio ya vio como otros marines eran asesinados y devorados por ella más ahora que en vez de nueve cabezas tenía cerca de 100, pero si osaba volver, perdería su orgullo como guerrero al no poder vencer a la criatura y perderá su orgullo como marine al no poder salvar una sola vida en toda la batalla y la posibilidad de ser elegido Almirante seria nula._

_Un eco sonó en sus oídos, ¡SALVENME, NO QUIERO MORRIR! ¡AYUDENME! ¡MAMA Y PAPA, DONDE ESTAIS! ¡QUIERO VERLOS! Aquellos gritos eran los de una pequeña niña de 6 años que gritaba estaba muy asustada y lloraba por su vida, ella buscaba comida y refugio entre las ruinas._

_Al escuchar tal sonido Reik corrió tan rápido como podía para llegar donde una niña de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda se encontraba cerca de la hidra la cual tenia y cerca de 100 cabezas._

_La niña fue atacada por el fuego que la hidra expulsaba, un doloroso final le esperaba…_

_Se dice la espada que le caracterizaba la Neo Shippuga, resplandeció con un cegador brillo rojo Reik se puso delante de la niña para protegerla del fuego._

_-¡Pase lo que pase es mi deber proteger a esta niña! No permitiré que muera en las garras de una bestia inmunda como tú. Salto más motivado a la lucha que nunca y sonriendo ataco a una de las decenas de cabezas. _  
_Nadie supo cual fue el verdadero nuevo poder que recibió esa vez, pero según dicen las historias que yo escuche de niño, su espada parecía vestida de ligueras llamas de fuego y en su brazo tenía un resplandor rojo carmesí, el cortaba con frialdad cada cabeza y esta no volvían a crecer, incluso el mismo animal gruño de dolor cosa que nunca hizo antes._

_Cruzando centenares llamas de fuego e incluso grandes cantidades de alientos venenosos le asechaban, los recibió con vitalidad mientras cortaba con gran velocidad las cabezas de la hidra._

_El era mordido, quemado y exhalaba el veneno paralizante de la bestia, incluso aquel gran guerrero se veía arrodillarse del dolor y las toxinas que mermaban su cuerpo cuando estaba tan cerca de matar a la hidra a la cual solo le quedaban 3 cabezas, salto a cielo en una última estocada corto 2 de las 3 cabezas, solo se llegaba a ver a la criatura moribunda caída al piso con su cuerpo lastimado y que estaba desmayada en el piso._

_-Esto es lo que te mereces por causar tantas muertes, ¡vivirás como una escoria, un animal moribundo!_  
_Luego de la larga batalla contra la hidra, el sostuvo en sus brazos a la niña y paso por mil vicisitudes para que pudiera ir a Alcagua, cruzo mares y demás con un barco de la marina que el mismo navego hasta encontrar una base de la marina, las lagrimas de la batalla de todos sus soldados cargo en sus manos, incluso con su cuerpo estando amainado por el veneno. Venció a esos obstáculos por una misión para él y su objetivo salvar aquella niña, desfiles en su honor se hicieron por hacer tal proeza pero a los pocos días de regresar de vencer a la hidra y el sin fin de proezas que hizo Reik Arianof, el murió por las heridas de la batalla y el veneno que aspiro, fue enterrado en una pequeña tumba en una montaña de Alcagua decían para que su espíritu la custodie para siempre y para su funeral fue vestido con las ropajes de un marine cubiertos de su bien ganada Capa de almirante, el gobierno mundial reconoció su proeza y lo reconocieron con el titulo por morir en el cumplimiento de su deber, su hijo de 9 años Marc recibió como regalo de su padre la Espada Neo Shippuga. _

_Pero…_

_A pesar de todo lo que dio Alcagua por el Gobierno Mundial, ellos faltaron a su palabra y no dieron la protección a la isla por la que tantos jóvenes murieron, por la que el fallecido Almirante Reik Arianof tanto se sacrifico._  
_Y quien más sufría tales perdidas fue Don Ramiro, los envió a luchar por que querrían una isla mejor para sus familias para vivir felices sin preocuparse por que los invadan demás islas o piratas, tal llego el punto en que casi no había hombres en esa época solo mujeres y niños, no habían jóvenes para que cuiden al isla o siquiera trabajen._

_Luego Ramiro se llevo a vivir a su nieto Marc de 9 años y a la niña que tenía 6 años que fue salvada por su hijo con él y los crio siguió cada día, el se auxiliaba de ellos para no perder la esperanza en el futuro mientras veía a su pueblo debilitarse poco a poco pero esos años aun eran felices para el quizá los más felices le hizo recordarse de la alegría de criar otra vez a unos críos como lo hizo con Reik parecía esos días eran demasiado buenos para ser verdad pudieron vivir como una verdadera familia._

_2 años después de esa fecha pasaron._

_Marc y aquella niña de ojos verdes querían visitar en una noche oscura la tumba de Reik ya que cumplía 2 años desde su muerte, la niña según contaron le dijo a Marc que no vaya que tenía un mal presentimiento._  
_Marc no obstante fue a la montaña y se encontró con alguien más allí, un hombre de tez muy pálida y pelo blanco como la nieve y de ojos azules, su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por los mechones disparejos en su melena._  
_No sé qué sucedió allá pero decían que un hombre se apareció frente a ellos._

_-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntaba el infante al hombre empuñando su espada._

_-Digamos que simplemente soy un compañero de armas de tu padre. –Responde el hombre con una leve sonrisa en su cara._

_-¿cómo se llama señor? –Pregunto curiosa la niña de ojos verdes._

_-Nombre... no se Ángel, realmente no se lo podría dar pero me pueden llamar por mi apellido pueden llamarme Sr White. –Responde el hombre volteando se dándole la espada a los chicos._

_-¡Vámonos ahora Marc! –No me fio de este hombre…_

_-Dime, ¿Cómo sabias el nombre de Ángel sin que te lo digiera?_

_-Nadie me lo dijo, lo supe porque ese suceso en el que Reik Arianof, va ser lo que desencadene una series de eventos que podrán en riesgo a mucha gente inocente._

_-¿Y qué hará usted, señor White para evitar eso? –Pregunto dice poniendo una leve sonrisa en la cara._  
_¡Simple, matarlos! –Responde el señor White mientras de él sale una diabólica sonrisa y se voltea ante los infantes._

_¡SAL DE AQUÍ ANGEL, YO ME ENCARGO CON MI ESPADA! –Dice Marc preocupado el cual da unos pasos adelante mientras Ángel huía._

_El señor White dio unos pasos y paralizo a los infantes, la espada Neo Shippuga caía al piso de las manos de Marc._

_-Lo siento Reik, espero me disculpes, pero esta es la mejor forma. Con solo un tocarlo pareció desaparecerse de la faz de la tierra._

_¡No me mates, por favor! ¡No te me acerques! ¡Dejadme vivir! ¡Sálvame Marc! –Era lo que gritaba la niña de ojos verdes mientras lloraba incluso estando con el cuerpo paralizado._

_El hombre se acerco lentamente a Ángel, paso por paso que daba el corazón de ella palpitaba tanto que parecía salírsele del pecho, sus respiración se la hacía forzosa y jadeante._

_-Tu nombre es Black D. Angel o no, realmente no se las razones por las cuales Reik te salvo, quizá era más que por moral lo que lo llevo a arriesgarse tanto pero creo que hubo algo en ti que hizo que Reik se hiciera más fuerte. –Dijo mientras acercaba su cabeza hasta estar pegado a la cabeza de la niña. Su ojo izquierdo se tono rojizo a la mente de la niña se atravesó una imagen inconfundible era la un espadachín controlando la Neo Shippuga en todo su esplendor tal como la hacia Reik pero su rostro no se veía por estar cubierto por un sombrero y sonrió susurrándole a ella "Tu me recuerdas a alguien" el hombre se alejo y la niña cayó al piso._

_-¡Porque me mantienes viva porque no a Marc!_

_- Tú trabajas para mí, recuerda eso siempre. _

_Ángel lloraba desconsolada por la perdido de su gran amigo, aquel día esa ciudad se vistió de una aura blanca con su a alma y nevaba una isla completamente tropical, ver un noche en que nevada era algo imposible ante la lógica, quizá era el espíritu de Marc._

_Este hecho afecto incluso más la posición de alcalde de Ramiro pero a quien más afecto fue a aquella niña de ojos verdes las personas empezaron a darle la espada pensaron que era su culpa que Reik y Marc muriesen, creían que acercarse demasiado a ella era poner en juego tu vida._

_La hambruna tocaba a la isla de Alcagua, nada podía evitar el hecho de que a la Isla no le quedaba dinero para subsistir._

_Pero un último trato que hizo Ramiro fue lo que más influyo en la actualidad, permitió a las bandas piratas del North Blue establecerse en Alcagua e incluso usarla como puerto y demás una isla que estaba orgullosa de que un hombre que nació aquí consiguió el título de Almirante se convertiría en la capital de la piratería de este mar, era todo una ironía tremenda._

_Los Ciudadanos de Alcagua estábamos más que impresionados, si bien era una medida que causaría serios problemas con el Gobierno Mundial, estos nos debían mucho mas aunque temeroso del futuro nosotros aceptamos que si esta isla los piratas consideran como un puerto importante no había ninguna otra isla que osara atacarnos y que los piratas nos ataquen, Jeje vivíamos con ellos nada de eso nos afectaba, meses pasaron y el país estaba feliz, pero un día muchas mujeres oriundas de esta isla tuvieron que recurrir a la prostitución para alimentar a sus hijos, la isla era rica y todo era relativamente barato pues era pasado por contrabando, pero era difícil encontrar un trabajo digno, cosas como escuelas y parques no existían en la Ciudad._

_Pero aparecieron 2 piratas que lucharon por que los hoy jóvenes de esta isla pudieran vivir, comer y trabajar esos fueron Ylin "caraperro" y Chuck Yummy incluso con formas de pensar diferentes Ylin nos trataba como hermanos menores y nos enseño que trabajando duro se podía hacerse la banda con un lugar en el North Blue y la Banda de Eggs Shell obviaban las riquezas y se dedicaban a vivir una vida prospera estos últimos veían a Chuck como una figura paternal._

_Lo último que pasó en esta historia es que hace 4 años Ramiro dejo de ser el Alcalde de la ciudad se hicieron elecciones y salió ganador un pirata gigante llamado Erikov Morgan y renombro la Ciudad como Royal Alcagua._

**Actualmente**

Eran ya las 10:00 Am y se veía como después de escuchar la historia entera todos estaban despiertos incluyendo Nick al terminar la historia…

-¿Donde está la niña de los ojos verdes? ¡La quiero como Nakama! –Una historia así de guay no se escucha todos los días, nos falta alguien así con una historia cruda y dura de su vida y que sea espadachín.

-¿Y nosotros somos mierdecillas, no señor Capitán? –Dicen Oscar y Zack frunciendo el ceño.

-Además de ¡LOS LLAMADOS OVARIOS! No olvidemos eso es algo fundamental en un barco, alguien que decore el barco y cocine será fantástico.

-Solo una duda… ¡Desde cuando tener Ovarios es una razón medianamente importante para ser un nakama!

-No realmente, pero será de ayuda un nuevo nakama para antes de entrar a Grand Line además de Ludwing. -Comenta Zack entrando un poco de cordura al tema.

**En el taller de la casa de Ramiro**

-Faltan ya menos de 2 días, debo terminar esta barco tan pronto pueda, con suerte ella podrá salir de aquí con vida a menos que ese Shichibukai la asesine, por eso debo terminar más rápido que nunca este barco el mismo barco en que me dijiste tu y Marc podrían vivir fuera de toda la locura de esta isla el mismo barco que dibujaste de niña solo espera un poco mas y podrás empezar a vivir tu propia vida, eso fue algo que no se te permitió conseguir o no hija mía. – Susurra Ramiro mientras se ve trabajando en el mascaron del barco.

**En el cuartel de los piratas de Eggs Shell**

Nos tenemos que ir tan rápido como podamos Chuck, según lo que nos dijo Ramiro por Caracolofono alguien muy poderoso vendrá aquí y arrasara con todo, esos malditos del Gobierno mundial.

**En un puerto de Alcagua**

Se veía unos 3 barcos enormes de un tamaño impresionante donde aparecían sentados en cada unos los 3 comandantes de la Banda de los Titanes estaban siendo esperados por el Alcalde de Royal Alcagua.

[Erikov Morgan: Es el capitán de la banda pirata de los Titanes tiene una forma violenta de actuar peor es bastante sabio y un buen líder. Tiene un cuerpo musculoso pero se le ve algo mermado por los años. Mide 45 metros pelea con los puños y el uso de su largo bastón de madera de un tamaño de 15 metros el cual usa para atacar pero carece de una técnica de lucha real. Es a diferencia de sus comandantes un Gigante de raza pura en vez de un Semi-Gigante o hibrido. Tiene una piel tostada, su cabello algo grisáceo y ojos azules. Edad: 169 años, Alias: Titán Colosal, Recompensa: 85 millones de Berries.]

[Samuel Cross: es el primero de los comandantes de la banda pirata de los Titanes es de carácter reservado y gruñón. Tiene un cuerpo ágil pero a su vez es algo obeso por lo que se tiende a cansar rápido. Mide 15 metros y siempre viste de una ligera armadura de infantería que cubre su pecho y brazos pero carece de protección en la cabeza y en sus piernas, porta una espada de 3 metros de largo. Tiene una piel clara, cabello negro y ojos de color miel. Edad: 41 años, Alias: Titán Acorazado, Recompensa: 37 millones de Berries.]

[Joseba Morgan: es el segundo de los comandantes de la banda pirata de los Titanes es a diferencia de sus compañeros bastante bromista. Es menos corpulento que Samuel, pero más rápido. Mide 15 metros y lucha usando el uso del boxeo lleva unos Shorts deportivos y sus manos poseen vendas, es el hijo de Erikov congeniado con una humana. Tiene una piel trigueña, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules verdosos. Edad: 42 años, Alias: Titán Bribón, Recompensa: 35 millones y medio de Berries.]

[Edna Wesly: es la tercera de los comandantes de la banda pirata de los Titanes es bastante arisca y cruel con sus enemigos. Es mucho más ligera que cualquiera de sus compañeros pero menos resistente es sobre todo mucho más ágil incluso pudieron lanzar fuertes patadas. Mide 14 Metros y viste unos pantalones blancos y una blusa negra además de ir descalza. Tiene una piel rosácea, cabello rubio y ojos azul grisáceos. Edad: 39 años. Alias: Lady Titán, Recompensa 33millones de Berries.]

-¡Sean bienvenidos comandantes míos! Hoy nos preparamos para nuestro más duro golpe en nuestras carreras como piratas y ese alzarse con el control completo sobre todo North Blue, si logramos invadir a la isla Golden, descansen por que mañana les espera un día muy duro. –Comenta Erikov con orgullo y confianza mientras sale de este una mueca de algarabía,.

El mediodía empezó con los Titanes haciendo sus preparativos pero había tantas cosas que sucedieron ese día, los Shiros se quedaron a descansar otro día mas en la casa de Ramiro planeando como atacar a Ylin y Erikov, Ramiro informo a Chuck Yummy que en poco tiempo vendría alguien muy poderoso a destruir la isla pero aun así este no escapo, visito a Ramiro y le ofreció su ayuda para que pudieran saldar sus últimas cuentas con Erikov e Ylin, durando hasta horas de la noche para planear todo, querrían restablecer su orgullo como habitantes de Alcagua, ese mismo orgullo que un día alzo al cielo el Héroe de Alcagua, Reik Arianof.


End file.
